Brothers At War
by TheLastSurvivor14
Summary: It has been more than a year since the Amor brothers left their home world and entered the Clone Wars. As the war continues to its peak, the Amor brothers and their friends will be pushed to their limits. Old friends will return, previous decisions will have consequences, and a criminal unlike any other will bring the Republic to its knees. [AhsokaxOC and BarrissxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up everybody! This is TheLastSurvivor14 and welcome to the beginning of the third installment of the Amor Brothers Series. In Brothers At War we're gonna see some scenarios and characters that were inspired from multiple films. This is not a crossover. I also want to point out that this new charter was inspired from a character in Christopher Nolan's film The Dark Knight. And I must say that Disney owns Star Wars. Okay so with out further more here is the first chapter of Brothers At War.**

**Chapter 1: The Trickster**

_Coruscant: Republic Bank (Normal POV)_

It's a bright and sunny day on Coruscant with everybody at their usual business. Adam and Ahsoka are at the temple, teaching the younglings about the different governments on Earth. While they are at the temple, Anthony, Barriss and Jason have been sent to another planet to help assist the Republic in gaining more bases. While this is happening a human man about five foot eight, wearing a jedi cloak and a mask, is standing at the edge of the street waiting for a speeder to come by.

At the same time, two people are on the roof, wearing the same thing a the man on the street but jet packs on their backs, are on top of a building that is across the street from a bank. The two guys see that there are guards in the roof of the bank so they pull out a sniper that shoots poison darts. As they aim the gun at the gaurds they pull the trigger and take the guards quick and silent. After the guards are taken care of the two guys on the roof activate their jetpacks and jump on top of the rooftop above the bank. After waiting for about three minutes a speeder pulls in front of the guy. He gets in and sees that there are two other guys, wearing the same things he's wearing, talking about today's plan. "Let's do a head count." One guy said.

"Two guys on the roof, and three guys in here." Another guy said, "So that's five people, a five way share."

"Six share." The first guy said. "Don't forget the guy running this operation?"

"He thinks he can sit this one out." The other guy said. "I know he's up to something. I know why they call him Trickster." While the two guys were having their conversation, the guy who entered the speeder stayed quiet and listened to the guys talking.

_Bank: Rooftop_

On top of the roof, the two guys went to a control box and opened it and saw hundreds of wires. One guy, wearing a small computer on his wrist, grabbed one of the wires and began to hack into the bank's security. While he is hacking the bank the other guy asks, "Hey do you ever wonder why they call him Trickster?"

"I hear he has tattoos and scars on his face." The guy with the computer said.

"Really?" The other guy said

"Yeah." The first guy replied.

_Bank: Main Room_

While the two guys are on the roof, the three guys in the speeder reached the bank and enter the front through the front door. As they entered the bank, one clone walks up to them and says, "Hey you three. We need you to take off those masks and robes for the security cameras." After he said that one guys pulls out a shotgun and shoots the clone in the face. After he shoots the clone the three guys continued to walk through the bank.

As they enter the main room in the bank, the other guy wearing the cloak and mask pulls out a small machine gun and begins to fire it in the air. "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!" He says as all the employees begin to hit the ground.

"NOBODY MOVE!" The other guy says as he looks around to see if anybody decides to do anything stupid. At the same time the silent guy starts to place explosives across the room. "IF ANYONE OF YOU GUYS DECIDE TO ANYTHING STUPID! THIS BANK GETS BLOWN TO HELL!"

_Bank: Rooftop_

While the three guys were handling the bank down stairs, the guys on the roof were finishing things at the control box. The guy with the computer says, "Alright all the alarms have deactivated."

"Is there anything else you need to do?" The other guy asked.

"No I'm done here." He said.

"Good." The other guy said as he pulled out a small pistol and shot the guy in the back. After he killed the guy, he ran into the bank where he found the main vault and began to try to open the vault.

_Bank: Main Room_

As the guy was trying to open the vault the three guys were in the bank watching their hostages. Until one hostage decided to be a hero and pulled a pistol that was beneath his desk and shoots the guy with the shot. After he kills him, the guy with the machine gun and the guy setting the bombs hide beneath the desks as the employee picks up the dead man's shot gun and starts to shoot at the bank robbers. "DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHO YOU'RE STEELING FROM?! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD!"

"He's out right?" The guy asked his silent partner as his silent friend nodded his head. As soon as the guy peaked over the desk to shoot the employee, the employee had not ran out of shots and as soon as he saw the bank robber come out he shot him in the shoulder. After the employee shot the robber he had used his last shot. When the guy beneath the desk figured out the employee had used his last shot, he popped up and used a machine gun to fire at the guy.

After the employee collapsed, the bank robber who had got shot in the shoulder, got up and asked, "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO COUNT?!" After he asked that he went to the vault to help collect their prize.

_Bank: Vault_

While the two bank robbers where hiding from the employee, the guy in the vault was still trying to open the vault until finally he had done it. Once the vault opened, inside were thousands of republic credits. He then got a bag and started to fill it with credits, as the guy the bank robber who got shot, ran inside and started to help his partner load the bags. When the guy in the vault saw his partner run in the vault, he asked, "What happened to your shoulder?"

"It turns out our new partner doesn't know when a gun is empty and when one is loaded." The other guy said as he started to fill a bag with credits.

"Ouch." The first guy said.

Then the other guy asked, "Where's the alarm guy?"

"Boss told me to take him out once he was done." The vault guy said. "One less share right?"

"Funny." The other guy said as he pulled a small pistol from his waist. "He told me something similar."

"Wait no!" The vault guy said as the other partner shot him in the face. After he was killed, the remaining robber grabbed all the stolen credits and started to make his way to the main room.

_Bank: Main Room_

"That's a lot of money." The injured bank robber said as he and the silent bank robber put the bags of stolen credits together. "You think Trickster is smart he would have got us a better get away vehicle?" He said as he aimed his gun at the silent robber. "I'm betting Trickster told me to kill you once we loaded the credits."

"Oh no no no I kill the get away driver." The silent robber said.

"Really?" The other guy said. "Well where is this get away speeder?" And then all of the sudden a large speeder came out no where, crashed through the bank and ran over the bank robber.

"Whoops." The driver said as he got out of the speeder and looked at the body. "Looks like it's lights out for him." He and the silent robber then started to load up the speeder until the driver asked, "Hey what happened to everyone?" And in an instant he was shot in the chest by the last robber.

Once all of the credits were loaded up, he then started to get inside the speeder until the robber who got hit by the speeder started to speak. "So this is how this day ends huh?" The silent robber than started t walk over to the other robber as he pulled a roll of tape from his back. "I shouldn't complain though. One day the same thing is going to happen to you when the boss hires someone to take you out. What do you think about that? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?!" Those were the last words he said when the silent robber took off the mask of his ex partner and put a roll of tape over his mouth.

"I think that people need to keep there mouths shut when they're told to." The silent robber said as he pulled his mask off and revealed his face. He was a white man with long brown hair and black tribal tattoos all over his face. "Or else they end up dead." He said as he entered the speeder and drove off.

_Speeder_

As Trickster drove off he pulled out a detonator, that activated the bombs inside the bank, from his pocket and pressed the button.

_Bank_

After Trickster left the bank, the police started to arrive at the bank but were too late as the bombs went aff before the police could even enter the bank.

**Alright everyone that is it for this chapter. And I want to say something. The reason I wanted to throw in a Joker inspired character was because I wanted Saber Team to face a character that is very intelligent and also a psychopath. If you guys like the story so far then leave a comment if you don't then why are you reading this? See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everyone here is chapter 2 of Brothers At War. On the last chapter we got a little taste of Trickster. What will Saber Team think of this? Let's find out. I want to point out that this chapter was inspired by Christopher Nolan's film The Dark Knight, who as the rights to the film, as well as Disney owns Star Wars.**

**Chapter 2: The Scene Of The Crime**

_Bank Main Room: A Few Hours Later (Normal POV)_

After the bank was robbed, the Jedi Counsel had received a distress call from the police that had survived the explosion. After discussing on who they would send to the bank, Obi wan volunteered to go down to the bank to learn about what happened. Thinking that he would need help, he called Razor to ask him to see if he was interested in this. Without hesitation, Razzor agreed to help out his friend. After Obi wan went down to the bank, he waited for his friend to arrive at the bank. As night began to fall Kenobi waited inside the destroyed bank until Razor had walked inside the bank. Obi wan looked at him and said, "Glad you could make it old friend."

"You know me Kenobi. I'm always willing to help out." Razor said as he looked around the destroyed bank. "So what happened here?"

"It looks like the bank robbers set off a bomb here." Obi wan said.

"Any survivors?" Razor asked as Kenobi shook his head. "Let's look around and see if we can find any clues."

_(Adam's POV)_

After I suggested that the two of us should look around for clues, Obi wan looked at me and nodded. As the two of us walked through the bank and saw the dead bodies of both the employees and the bank robbers I looked closer at the bank robbers burnt bodies and spoke out. "Hey Kenobi come over here." I said as the two of us looked closer at the bodies. "Look at this. The bank robber's bodies have blaster shots, while the bank employee bodies have no shots."

"Interesting." Obi wan said.

I looked at him and said, "We need to find out what happened here." I then walked over to a nearby computer and inserted Zeta's chip inside it. I then asked, "Zeta can you access the bank's security cameras?"

"Yes sir." She said as she started to look for the security videos until something stopped her. "Hold on there's something blocking my search that's coming from the control box on the roof. You need to find out what's wrong if you want me to look for the videos."

"You got it." I said to her as I looked at Obi wan and said, "Kenobi. I'm going to head up to the roof to look at something."

"Go ahead." He said as he investigated the rest of the bank.

_Rooftop_

As I reached the roof of the bank, I activated my night vision and saw a broken window from the building across us. I then turned to see the control box. After I opened it I saw some sort of device that was hidden and wrapped around the wires. I took it off and then I received a call from Zeta my wrist comm. I answered. "What is it Zeta?"

"What ever you did at the control box worked." She said. "I just found the security videos."

"I'm on my way." I said as I got off the roof and went inside the bank. As I walked downstairs I saw the vault that was wide open and was empty in the inside. It looks like the bank robbers grabbed most of the money. But that doesn't make sense. If all of the bank robbers are here, where is the money? I was confused as I went to Zeta to look at the security footage.

_Bank Main Room_

I walked to the main room where I saw a group of people, including Obi wan, huddling around a computer as Zeta showed the video of the bank robbery. I walked towards the group and I looked at Obi wan and asked, "Hey Kenobi what do we got?"

"You might want to see this Razor." Obi wan said as I watched the video. The video showed, not five but six robbers entering the bank and one of breaking the wall of the bank with a large speeder. As the video played we saw how two of the robbers entered the roof and how one of them was shot. We then saw three of the robbers entering the bank setting bombs and the other guy on the roof making his way to the vault. As the video continued on we all saw one employee pull a pistol and shoot one of the robbers and use his shotgun to shoot some of the robbers. After he shot another robber, one robber popped out and shot him with his gun. The security cameras also saw the injured robber enter the vault to help and kill the robber that was on the roof.

At the near end of the video the injured robber aimed his gun at the other bank robber until the speeder crashed in and hit him. After the driver exited the speeder, the remaining bank robber shot the driver in the chest. But before he left the injured bank robber said something, which got the last bank robber's attention. The last bank robber says something to him and reveals his face. As he turned around and went to the speeder, the security camera caught his face. He was a white man, who looked like he was in his thirties, with long brown hair, and black tribal tattoos all over his face.

"Hold on freeze that image." I said as Zeta stopped the image that showed the bank robber's face.

"I'm guessing that's the leader." Obi wan said.

"That's Trickster." I said his name after hearing his name being mentioned in the security video. "It looks like the police are gonna have their hands full when they're gonna look for them."

"You're not going after him?" Obi wan asked.

"One bank robber or the entire Separatist army? He's not worth it." I said to him as I removed Zeta's chip from the computer. "Besides I think the police can handle him."

"You may be right." Obi wan said to me before I disappeared from the bank and went back to the warehouse.

**Okay everyone that is it for this chapter. Is this the last time we see Trickster? Time will tell. See you guys on Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone here is the last chapter for today on our new story Brothers At War. Just like the last two chapters this chapter shares a scene that was inspired from The Dark Knight. A movie owned by Christopher Nolan. Star Wars is also owned by Disney. Okay everyone lets get stared.**

**Chapter 3: A Tired Teacher With Some New Tools**

_Adam's Classroom: The Next Morning (Adam's POV)_

After spending the whole night at the bank, I rarely got enough sleep last night so while I was teaching the younglings about the history of slavery and how it was part of a lot of countries, I started to fall asleep in the middle of my lesson. As I yawned, the students started to figure that I was very tired. "Are you alright Mr. Amor?" Katooni asked.

"Yeah." I said to her. "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I then walked over to my desk and sat down before I would pass out. I then continued my lesson. "Now back to the lesson. Slavery has been part of my planet since the beginning of the human race on Earth. How it would work is a lot similar to how it works here. In ancient times slaves were often enemy soldiers who lost in battle and were sold into slavery by the winning soldiers."

"What about the women and children?" Zatt asked.

"When women were sold into slavery, it was because they were part of a kingdom that had been overrun by an enemy kingdom." I said to him. "And the children were sold into slavery just like their parents and if a mother was pregnant the unborn baby was born a slave."

"Oh my." Ganodi said as the class was shocked to here how similar slavery in this world was so similar in other worlds.

"As time rolled on, slavery began to change and target more specific people." I said to them. "Now slavery worked when poor, uneducated people were bought from rich folk."

"Did slavery ever end?" Petro asked.

"Eventually it did end in some places on my planet, but even though the slaves in my country were free, there were still problems they had to face." I said to him. "Such as discrimination. I'm sure you know what discrimination is?"

After I asked them the question, Katooni spoke up. "Discrimination is when there is unfair treatment to one person or a group of people because of who they are and where they came from."

"Correct." I said to her. "For many years the freed slaves faced prejudice against them until one man dreamed that everyone being treated equal and in a few years discrimination was over." After I finished that lesson I began to get tire and started to fall asleep. I looked at the younglings and said, "Okay class we're gonna wrap things up for today." The students then started to get up out of their seats.

"See you later Mr. Amor." Petro, Katooni, Ganodi, and Zatt said to me as they left the classroom.

"Good-bye and good luck on finding your lightsaber crystals." I said to them, as we all left the classroom. After I left the classroom, I left the temple to go to the warehouse to talk to Fox about something.

_Warehouse_

After I reached the warehouse, I walked through the warehouse where I saw Fixer looking through some files of new items that had entered the warehouse. "Adam what are you doing here?" He said to me as I walked towards him.

"Came here to see you." I said to him. I also looked around and asked, "Where's Anthony?"

"He left a few minutes ago." He said to me. "He told me that he had to run a few errands. What are you here for?"

"I need a new suit." I said to him.

"A new suit?" He asked with a smile in his face.

"Or throw some upgrades to my suit." I said to him.

"You know what I got just the thing." He said to me as the both of us walked to a box that had gloves inside it. "These are electromagnetic gloves. They have enough magnetic power for you to climb on walls, hold onto moving vehicles and have enough power to grab objects from a distance."

"Just like how the Jedi use the force." I said to him.

"Exactly." He said to me as we continued to walk through the warehouse. He then said, "You know your brother also asked me for some upgrades to his suit."

"Oh did he?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I was able to throw in some major upgrades to his suit." He said to me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well I'll show you." He said as our suits were rising from the floor beneath us. As the suits rose I saw what kind of upgrades Anthony had on his suit. On both arms he had two blasters that were from the battle droids of the Separatist army and he also had two small turrets on both of his shoulders. "Anthony did want to carry his gun so he had me install them on his armor instead. Two twin barrel blasters on both of his arms. The left arm uses a twin barrel shotgun while the right arm uses a two barrel assault rifle."

"Wow." I said.

"And I also took the liberty of installing two mini turrets on his shoulders which will allow Theta to have control over them." He said.

"Impressive." I said to him. "Most impressive."

"With these upgrades he should be able to clear out an entire Separatist base all by himself." Fixer said.

"All I have are shurikens and grenades to throw at the droids and a saber to cut them down." I said to Fixer. "But in my mind it's the warrior behind the weapon that makes the warrior unstoppable."

"Point taken." Fixer said as we continued to look around the warehouse for new items to add to my suit. We didn't find much but I was able able to add the gloves and a grappling hook that shoots from my hand. Fixer told me that I could use it to disarm and grab people from afar. After spending some time at the warehouse, I thanked him for the new equipment and left to get back to the apartment.

**Alright everyone that is it for today. If you liked the chapter then write a comment. If you didn't, then don't write anything negative. Other than that I'll see you all tomorrow with three more new chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's everybody welcome to Brothers At War and here are the next three chapters for today. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 4: Taking The Girls Out For A Date**

_Apartment (Anthony's POV)_

It's been a few weeks since Adam and I had our suits upgraded and it's been a while since the Jedi Council had assigned us our last mission so Adam and I decided that this would be the perfect time to take the girls out for the night. I suggested that we would have a double date with the girls but Adam said that it would be best that if we went on separate dates so that our attention can be focused on our girls.

While we would be on our dates, Jason agreed to make sure that the jedi wouldn't find out about our night out with the girls, so whenever the jedi got suspicious, Jason would alert us. As we were getting ready for our dates, the both of us were getting dressed. Adam wore black jeans with a nice black buttoned shirt while I wore blue jeans and a green buttoned shirt. After we got dressed I looked at Adam and asked, "So where are you taking Ahsoka?"

"I thought about taking her to a nice restaurant and then I'll probably take her to a nice dance club." He said to me. "How about you?" He asked me. "Where are you taking Barriss?"

"I'm taking her out to see a movie and then afterwards, I'll take her out to dinner." I said to him.

"That's nice." He said to me. As we were finishing getting ready, the two of us heard a knock on the door. "I got it." Adam said as he went over to answer the door. He opened it and saw Barriss standing in front of him. "Barriss!" Adam said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Adam." She said as the two kissed each other on the cheeks.

"Make yourself at home." Adam said. "Anthony should be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh okay." She said as she sat on the couch. I then walked into the living room and said, "Hey honey!" She then got up from the couch and kissed me in the lips.

_(Adam's POV)_

While Anthony and Barriss were kissing I heard another knock on the door. I opened it and saw Ahsoka. "Hey beautiful." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey handsome." She said after we finished kissing. The two of us then walked inside the apartment where we saw Barriss and Anthony still kissing.

"Will you two get a room?" I jokingly said to them.

"I think we could afford one." Anthony said, as he and Barriss stopped kissing.

Ahsoka then walked over to Anthony and asked, "So Anthony where do you plan to take your wife?"

Anthony then help Barriss close to her and said, "I'm taking her out to go see a movie and then out for a nice dinner." After he finished his sentence he kissed Barriss.

I then spoke up. "Okay guys we should get going now. Before the jedi find out." Everyone then nodded as we all left the apartment.

_Movies (Anthony's POV)_

After we left the apartment, I took Barriss' speeder and drove us to the theater. As we started to walk inside we picked out our seats and watched the show as it began. While we were enjoying the movie I looked at Barriss and whispered, "How could I be so lucky into marrying you?"

"I think it's because I'm your good luck charm." She said to me.

As the movie continued I looked a her and whispered, "Do you want to know what I thought when I first met you? I thought to myself 'Who is this angel standing in front of me?'" I then moved closer to her ear and then whispered, "I then thought 'This is her, this is my true love.'" We kissed passionately, not paying attention to the movie at all.

_Restaurant (Adam's POV)_

While Anthony was at the movies, with Barriss, Ahsoka and I were at a restaurant, finding our table. As we sat down, a droid walked over to us and asked, "What can I get you guys to drink?"

I looked at Ahsoka where she said, "I'll have water."

I then said, "I'll have a water too." After we had our drinks, the droid then left us to talk to each other about what has been going on. I looked at Ahsoka and asked, "So how was your trip with the younglings?"

"The younglings were able to find their lightsaber crystals. You would have been proud watching your students build their lightsabers." She said to me.

"That's good." I said to her.

"It was." She said to me. "Until our ship was attacked by pirates."

"Pirates?" I asked as our drinks arrived. The two of us then ordered our meals and then continued on with our conversation. "Your ship was attacked by pirates?"

"And I was kidnapped by them." She said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile. "Thank's to your students."

"They rescued you from the pirates?" I asked.

"And from the Separatists and Grievous." She said as our meals had arrived.

"They rescued you from Grievous?" I said to her. "How?"

"They're very brave and smart." She said to me. "I think they got that from you." I smiled at her as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

I then broke the kiss as a thought came on my head. "You know I just thought of something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"In every single mission we've had, we've never had fought Grievous." I said to her.

"Maybe someday you'll have your wish granted." She said.

"Yeah maybe someday." I said as we enjoyed our meal.

_Jedi Temple (Jason's POV)_

While everyone was out on their dates, I was at the temple listening to the Jedi Counsel's conversation thanks to a little gadget Adam used. As I listened to their conversations I heard them say that they had a mission for the team and that they were going to contact the group in about thirty minutes I quickly grabbed my communicator and said, "Adam this is Jason."

_"What is it?"_ He asked.

"I'm calling you to let you know that The Counsel intends on calling you guys in about thirty minutes." I said to him.

_"Okay we'll all meet at the warehouse right now."_ He said. _"Did you contact Anthony?"_

"I'm going to." I said to him.

_"Good."_ He said. _"I'll see you at the warehouse."_ After that he hung up on me and that is when I started to contact Anthony.

"Hello Anthony." I said.

_"What is it Jason?"_ He asked.

"The Counsel is going to call us in about thirty minutes. Adam wants us all to meet at the warehouse right now." I said to him.

_"Okay."_ He replied. _"We'll be there in a few minutes."_ I hung up on him after we our conversation had reached its end. I then grabbed a speeder and drove down to the warehouse.

**Ah man that sucks for the Amor brothers. They didn't get to finish their dates. Oh well. What kind of mission do the Jedi have installed for them? Stick around and find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody how's it going. Here is chapter of Brothers At War. On the last chapter the boys were having a good time with their girls until the Counsel decided to interrupt them. What mission do they have for them now? Let's see. Star Wars is property owned by Disney, I just own my OCs.**

**Chapter 5: Getting A Call From The Council**

_Warehouse (Adam's POV)_

After Jason contacted us all, the five of us went down to the warehouse where we would get a new assignment from The Counsel. While the girls and Jason were ready to answer the call, Anthony and I were suiting up. While we were getting our armor on, I looked at Anthony and said, "I like the upgrades you made to your suit."

"Thanks." He said to me. "Maybe you'll be able to see it in action on our next mission."

"I look forward to that." I said after we finished putting our suits on. Once we were finished we walked over to the group where Ahsoka held a holocomm in her hand. She activated it and holograms of Anakin, Obi wan, Windu and Yoda appeared. "Good to see you masters." I said to them.

_"Good to see you too Razor."_ Obi wan said. _"I hope were not intruding."_

"Not at all." I said. "We're just waiting for you guys to assign us a mission."

_"Very well then."_ Windu said. _"Then we'll keep this debrief quick then. Just recently we have received a distress call from the Togrutan governor of Kiros about a Separatist invasion from Count Dooku."_ After Windu mentioned Kiros, Ahsoka's eye widened. _"Master Yoda made made contact with their leader as soon as the invasion started."_

_"Tell him that help will arrive a little late, I did."_ Yoda said to us. _"Afraid he will negotiate with Dooku to save his people, I am. Send help as soon as possible, we must."_

"And that's why you called us?" Anthony asked.

_"We are sending you and your team a fleet of Republic Ships to help us regain the planet."_ Anakin said.

"Us?" Anthony asked.

"_Obi wan and Anakin will come with you to help your team."_ Windu said to us.

"Very well then." I said to him. "When do we leave?"

_"Our ships are getting ready to leave in a few hours."_ Obi wan said.

"Well then we're wasting time." I said. "We'll start preparing to leave right now."

_"Very well then."_ Obi wan said. _"We'll see you guys in a few hours."_ After that the holograms faded away.

I then looked at everyone and said, "Alright guys let's load up the _Nightstalker_! We need get out of here and meet Obi wan and Anakin at the spaceport." Everyone then started to move and load up the ship with ammo, bombs and other equipment.

Anthony then looked at me and asked, "How many _Prowler_s are we taking?"

"Let's take two." I said to him. "Just in case." As everyone was getting ready to leave for Kiros, I noticed that something was on Ahsoka's mind. I walked up to her and asked, "Hey are you okay?"

Ahsoka turned her head quickly as if someone had woken her up, she then looked at me and said, "Oh wuh… It's nothing really."

I looked at her and said, "Ahsoka."

"Kiros was my home before Master Plo found me and took me to the Jedi Temle." She said to me. "It was the last place where I saw my parents and sister."

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was just a baby when I left her and my parents." She explained to me as a tear started to form in her eyes.

I moved closer to her and removed the tear and said, "I know what it's like to leave your family and not seeing them ever again." I then held her close and said, "But you don't have to face this alone. When we get to Kiros, we'll look to see if your family is still there."

"Thank you." She said to me. After we finished talking, the rest of us finished loading up. Once everyone entered the _Nightstalker_, Anthony and I grabbed the controls and flew the ship to the Republic Space Port, where we would meet, Anikan and Obi wan.

_Coruscant Underworld: Level 1312 (Normal POV)_

Deep beneath the surface of Coruscant, lies an underworld where crime runs through the streets. In an apartment on level 1312, a mad man with tattoos on his face is sitting in his apartment with a holocomm in his hands. Waiting for someone to call him. As he waits for a special call, he sits on the couch playing with a knife as if it were a toy. After waiting for hours his holocomm began to beep. He answered it and a small hologram of a white man wearing a black cloak covering his face. "You rang?" Trickster said to the hologram."

_"I need your services Trickster."_ The hologram said.

"What's the job?" Trickster said with a evil smile on his face.

"_The Jedi and Saber Team are heading to Kiros to regain the planet."_ The hologram said. _"I need you to go there do what you do best?"_

After the words entered Trickster's ears, he let out a maniacal laugh and said, "I'm going to need a lot of guns, explosives and droids."

_"The Separatist Army will provide you with what you need."_ The hologram said. _"Is there anything else you need?"_

"I'm also going to need a big really big speeder and something nice to wear." Trickster said.

_"Very well then."_ The hologram said.

"How soon can you pick me up?" Trickster asked.

_"We've already sent someone to pick you up."_ The hologram said to him as Trickster heard a knock o his door. He looked through the peephole and saw a droid standing.

He opened the door and the droid said, "Trickster by order's of the Separatist Army you are to come with me."

Trickster then looked down at the hologram who said, _"There is a ship that will take you off this planet."_

"Do I need the droid?" Trickster asked the hologram.

_"Do you know how to fly a ship?"_ The hologram asked. Trickster then nodded at hologram who said to him, _"Then no."_ After the hologram said no, an evil smile grew on Trickster's face as he pulled out the knife he was playing with and sliced the droids head off. After he let out his evil laugh, Trickster then ran outside to the ship outside his apartment. After he entered the ship the hologram said, _"I take it that you are happy about this?"_

"You tell your droids to be ready for me when I arrive." Trickster said with a smile as he flew his ship into space and made a lightspeed jump to Kiros.

**Uh oh it looks like we'll be seeing Trickster soon enough. Okay before I say goodbye I want to point out that I am fully aware that Ahsoka grew up on SHili and that there is no evidence that she had a family, I just altered the information to make the story more interesting. With that said, see you guys on chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone welcome to the last chapter for today. A lot interesting information came out in the last chapter let's see what happens to Saber Team now. I want to mention right now that some scenes in this chapter were inspired by Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Film so all rights go to him. Also Star Wars is property owned by disney. Alright let's see what happens now.**

**Chapter 6: Entering A Ghost Town**

_Republic Ship: Hyperspace (Anthony's POV)_

After we reached the spaceport, Adam landed the _Nightstalker _inside one of the Republic Ships, as the ship made a lightspeed jump to Kiros. While we flew through hyperspace, the entire team was at the Bridge where Anakin and Obi wan would tell us more about our mission. "Let's go over the mission shall we." Obi wan said as everyone stood around a holotable. "Since our ships can't drop off any of our walkers, we'll have to use speeders to go through the city to make our way to the Governor's Tower. From what we've heard, the Zygerrian's are with the Separatists and are using the tower as their main headquarters."

"The Zygerrians are there too?" I asked. "Aren't those guys slave owners and sellers."

"Yes." Anakin said in a serious tone. "They are."

"While we are going through the city, I'm going to need one of you to give us air support." Obi wan added.

"I'm the best pilot so I'll fly the _Prowler _and cover you guys." Adam said to the group. As we continued to go over the mission, whenever anyone of us would mention anything about the Zygerrians, Anakin would have an angry look on his face. After we were finished with the debriefing, the ship had exited hyperspace.

While everyone was getting ready to land on the planet I went over and asked Obi wan, "Hey do you know why Anakin is more angrier than usual?"

"This mission effects Anakin personally." Obi wan said, "When Anakin was a boy he and his mother were sold into slavery."

"Oh my god." I said to him. "So that explains his behavior lately." After Obi wan explained to me I then walked to the hangar bay where everyone was getting ready to land on the planet. As we flew down to the planet everyone started to get ready in their speeders as Adam flew the _Prowler_.

_Kiros City_

As the ship we were in flew closer to the surface of the planet I asked Theta, "You ready to try out the new upgrades we added to the suit?"

"You bet." Theta said as ship landed.

After we landed the doors opened and that is when everyone got in their speeders. Anakin drove one speeder while Ahsoka got on the gunner's seat and Barriss got in the gunner's seat while I drove our speeder and Obi wan drove another speeder with Jason at the gunner's seat. "Alright guys let's go!" I said as everyone drove off into the city. While we drove through the city I asked Adam, "You see anything up there Razor?"

_"Negative Patriot."_ Adam said.

_Prowler (Normal POV)_

While Adam was flying a few hundred feet above the city, Adam said something, "Hey do you guys notice something weird about this place."

_"No."_ Anthony said. _"What is it?"_

"Where are the people?" Adam said as all of Saber Team looked around as the drove through the city, noticing that there are no people there.

_"That's weird."_ Jason said until something big started to show up on his radar. _"Hold on guys something big is coming from behind us."_

Adam then looked down and saw a very big truck like speeder coming behind the group. "I see it." He said. "It looks like you guys are about to have some company." After Adam said that, the truck started to ram everyone.

_Streets_

"Everyone aim your guns at that speeder!" Anthony said as Barriss, Ahsoka and Jason turned their guns to the truck and started firing at it. As the three Padawans were firing their guns the side door and the roof of the speeder opened. Inside were five heavily armed droids with weird markings on their heads. As the droids started to fire at the speeders, a tall figure wearing a black trench coat popped out. When Adam saw who it was on top of the speeder he noticed that it was the same guy who robbed the bank a few weeks ago. It was Trickster.

"Hello!" Trickster said as he waved his hand at Adam in the _Prowler_. Trickster then had an evil smile on his face as he pulled out a rocket launcher and said, "And good-bye!" He then pulled a trigger, sending a missile at Adam's fighter. Before Adam could react his fighter went crashing down as everyone left with out him.

Ahsoka saw his ship crash down and said, "Adam are you okay!"

_"I'm fine!"_ Adam said as he was recovering from the crash. _"But you guys need to watch out! Trickster is here!"_

"The guy who robbed the bank a few weeks ago?!" Anthony said as Trickster moved to the side of the truck and started firing at the group.

_Prowler_

"Becareful he's got a rocket launcher!" Adam said he sat in his damaged fighter. "Zeta I need you to initiate the _Ghost _Protocol."

"Initiating _Ghost _Protocol." She said as the _Prowler_'s wings began to fall off and turn into something else. Soon the _Prowler_ transformed from a starfighter into a motorcycle like speeder called the _Ghost_. "Ejecting in 3… 2… 1. Ejecting now!" She said as Adam ejected out of the fight and drove off to catch up with the rest of the group while the remains of the _Prowler _exploded.

_Streets_

While Adam was driving to catch up to the group, Trickster and his droids were still firing at their guns and rockets at the team. "I like this job. I love it." Trickster said as he fired a rocket at the team.

"Heads up!" Anthony said as everyone started to dodge the rocket.

While everybody was going through the city, Jason saw something on his radar. "Guys something else is coming in our direction!"

"It's okay Jason." Adam said. "It's just me." After Adam said that, the padawans looked and saw a small black speeder coming in their direction. In the blink of an eye the speeder fired off missiles at the armored truck. "Zeta set the _Ghost_ on autopilot."

"Got it." She said as Adam got up on his speeder and jumped onto the truck. Using his electromagnetic gloves he grabs onto the truck while everyone is watching. As he climbs to the top of the truck he sees, Trickster standing on the roof, waiting for him.

"Well well, look at you!" Trickster said to Adam as he got up on the roof. "Mr. Razor! You know I was hoping that I didn't kill you when I shot that rocket at you, otherwise we wouldn't be able to have this little get together!"

"You're gonna wish you did kill me." Adam said as he started throwing punches at Trickster only for Trickster to dodge and parry all of his attacks.

"Wow. I'm really disappointed." Trickster said to Adam, only to get him angry. While those were fighting, the padawans were firing at the droids inside the truck, destroying every single one of them.

"We're almost at there!" Anthony said to everyone. "But we got to get rid of this truck!"

"Consider it done." Adam said. "Zeta destroy the truck now."

"Yes sir." She said as she used the cannon on the _Ghost_ and fired at the truck, causing it to crash. But just before it crashed Adam fired his grappling hook at Trickster's chest.

_Tower: Outside_

"Get over here!" Adam said as he pulled Trickster towards him while they both jumped off the crashing speeder. After the large truck crashed in front of the Governor's Tower, dozens of droids began to come out of the tower. While the droids were coming out, everyone began to get ready for the upcoming battle. The padawans and the Jedi Masters unsheathed their lightsabers, while Anthony aimed all of his guns at the droids, and Adam bounded Trickster's hands with the grappling hook he had.

"Hands up jedi." One droid said as everyone looked at each other and attacked the droids. Throughout the battle, Ahsoka, Barriss and Jason stood next to each other while they sliced every droid in front of them just like their masters, while Anthony was shooting the droids with the shotgun and assault rifle on his arms while Theta was operating the turrets on his shoulders. At the same time Adam was using his black saber to cut down the droids that were coming near him and throwing his shurikens at droids that were further away. But while the Jedi and Saber Team were battling for the Tower, Trickster was cutting the rope around his arms with a knife he had in one of his sleeves.

_Tower: Inside_

Once all the droids were destroyed everyone began to walk inside the tower until they saw a male Zygerrian standing near a desk. "General Kenobi and Saber Team." He said. "My name is Darts D'Nar. We've been expecting you." He then turned around and looked at us.

"We?" Anthony asked.

"My partner Trickster." He said. "I'm pretty sure you're wondering what happened to the people that lived here?"

"That came across our minds when we were coming here." Adam said.

"Well let me tell you something. I have no intention of surrendering to the Republic." The Zygerrian said. "That is why I hid the people in three locations throughout the city. And had Trickster hid a bomb at one of the locations. In exactly one hour that bomb will go off."

Anakin snapped and grabbed Darts by the throat. "TELL US WHERE THE BOMB IS NOW!"

"I don't know where it is." Darts said while he was struggling to free himself from Anakin's grip. "Only Trickster knows."

_Tower: Outside_

After he said that everyone handcuffed Darts and all ran outside the tower, and saw trickster still bounded, but with a evil smile on his face. Adam walked towards him and picked him up and asked, "Where's the bomb?!"

"You know the point of these games is not to give away the location of the-" Trickster was cut off as Anakin was using the force to choke him.

"You think this is a game?!" He said. "Innocent people are going to be killed!"

"Don't worry!" Trickster said. "I'm gonna tell you the locations! All of them. And that's the game, you'll have to choose. One is a plaza a few miles north west of her, another is at the town hall, few miles north east of here. And the final location is at a park south east of here."

"Ahsoka you and Anakin will go to the plaza!" Adam said. "Anthony and Barriss, you two will go to the town square and Jason and Obi wan will go to the park! I'll stay here and watch Trickster and Darts!"

"Let's move!" Anthony said as everyone got in their speeders and drove to the locations.

_Plaza (Ahsoka's POV)_

After my master and I arrived at the Plaza, memories from my childhood began to go through my mind as I started to remember that this was where I lived. Once we got off our speeders, the both of us saw two dozen droids waiting for us. We got off our speeders and started slice every droid while looking for the bomb at the same time. As the fight continued, we noticed that the bomb wasn't in this area so it had to be at the town hall or at the park.

But something was strange, both the bomb and the people were not here. As I looked through the buildings, looking for any sings that there were people here I found three dead bodies that were lying under a broken table. I removed it and saw something that I wish hadn't seen.

The three dead bodies were my parents and my younger sister. I recognized their face markings because they were very similar to mine. As I looked closer to their bodies I saw that there were bullet shots in their chests. After looking at their lifeless bodies for so long I collapsed onto the floor with tears of pain coming down my face.

_Town Hall (Anthony's POV)_

After Barriss and I arrived at the Town Hall, Barriss immediately started searching for the bomb while I started killing the droids that were stationed here. As I shot all my rounds into the droids, I looked at Barriss and said, "Did you find the bomb?!"

"No." She said. "And I haven't found any of the people either."

"Well then let's hope the others found the bomb." I said to her. "Because we may have to fight our way out of this mess." Barriss then ignited her lightsaber and jumped right next to me as the both of us started to shoot and cut down all of the remaining droids.

_Park (Jason's POV)_

While the others were across the city, looking for the bombs, Master Obi wan and I were at a park, searching for the bomb. But the weird thing was that there were no droids in our area. As we searched for any signs of the bomb or the people the both of us assumed that Trickster had sent us to a random location.

_Tower (Adam's POV)_

While I was watching the two criminals, I started to get calls from everybody saying that they never found the bomb or the people. I went over to Trickster and said, "Hey! You said that you hid the bomb at the three locations! Well I'm getting calls saying that there was no bomb!"

"Oops!" Trickster said. "I may have forgot to mention that there was one other location!"

"What?!" I said to him as to grabbed him. "WHERE'S THE BOMB!"

"It's right… HERE!" He said as he broke free of his bonds and sliced my helmet. Before I could my hands on him, he was long gone.

"ADAM THE BOMB IS GONNA GO OFF IN TEN SECONDS!" Zeta said as I immediately started to run as far as I can in ten seconds. After the ten seconds were up. The bomb went off from beneath the tower.

After it went off I got a call from Anthony. _"Razor was that the bomb?!"_

"Yeah." I said to him. "It turns out Trickster forgot to mention that the bomb was beneath the tower."

_"What?!"_ He said.

"And to make matters worse, he escaped." I said to him.

_"We'll get him."_ Anthony said.

"I know." I said to him. "Get back to the tower while I contact the others. We all need to contact the Jedi Counsel about this."

_"Yes sir."_ Anthony said as he hung up and I started to call everyone to get back to the tower. We had to warn The Counsel about this new ally of the Sepearatists.

**Alright everyone that is for today. I hope you all have a good weekend. If you like the story so far leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'll see you all next time with three more new chapters. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone happy Star Wars Day! In honor of May the 4th I decided to post three new chapters for Brothers At War. I hope you all enjoy them. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 7: Slaves Of Kadavo**

_Nightstalker: Zygerria (Adam's POV)_

After the bomb went off at the governor's tower, on Kiros, the team and I contacted the Jedi Counel to inform them about what happened to the people and how Trickster was hired by the Separatists to do some of their work. Master Winud asked me if we had him, however I mentioned that he got the drop on me and that he escaped.

After we were finished talking to them the council informed us that there were rumors that the Togrutans were being sold as slaves at Zygerria. The Counsel then told us that we need to find out where the slaves are being sold, and free them while some of us find out who is in charge of this. All of us agreed that since Ahsoka is Togruta, she will have to play the part of the slave while she, and Anakin will locate who is in charge and while Obi wan and Saber Team will locate where the slaves are and where they're being sold to. Since we had two groups exploring Zygerria, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi wan took a Zygerrian ship and disguised themselves as Zygerrians and slaves.

At the same time the rest of us took the _Nightstalker_ to Zygerria and since we didn't want anybody to recognize us, all of us grabbed cloaks to cover our bodies and cloths that wrapped around our faces. As both ships started to land on the planet, I looked at the team and said, "Alright guys here's the plan. Since Ahsoka is with Anakin and Obi wan, we'll have two teams of two. Anthony, you and Barriss will go together andl search the north east side of the city. And Jason, you and I will go search the west side of the city."

"Anything else?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. Whatever you do don't blow our cover." I said as we exited the ship and went to our locatioins.

_City (Anthony's POV)_

After we left the _Nightstalker_, Barriss and I wondered the streets of the city, looking for where the slaves were being sold. As we continued walking, the both of us noticed how there were slaves being treated like animals. "Can you believe this?" Barriss asked.

"I know. This is insane." I said to her. The more we searched the city, the more salves we saw being treated bad. Every time we saw a slave being whipped, the more I wanted to grab the whip and beat the person to a pulp. The two of us then saw a Zygerrian whipping a Togruta.

"On you knees slave!" The Zygerrian said. "Five lashes to remind you to stay in line." Before he could whip the slave, I grabbed his harm and crushed his wrist. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Don't even think about it!" I said to him as he snarled at me.

Before the two of us almost fought each other, Barriss placed her hand on my shoulder and said to the Zygerrian, "Please excuse my husband. He's got a big temper."

The Zygerrian then calmed down and allowed us to walk away. "If I see you again, I'll kill you!"

"I looked forward to that." I said as we walked away and continued our search.

While we were searching the city, Barriss said, "Remember what Adam said. We can't blow our cover."

"I know I just hate watching crime go by and not do anything." I said to her.

"I feel the same way two." She said.

"You do?" I asked.

"I feel like I'm trapped behind a cage and can't do anything." She said. "But we need to continue with the mission if we are going to free these slaves." I nodded at her as we continued to search the city.

_(Adam's POV)_

"Got anything?" I asked Jason.

"I see slaves walking through the streets but I can't tell where they're coming from." Jason said as he took of his binoculars. While Anthony and Barriss were searching the streets of the city, Jason and I decided to get a better view of it by walking across the rooftops. As we looked down at the city we noticed how the slaves were being treated by the Zygerrians. "Man can you believe this?" Jason said as he looked through his binoculars. "Are you seeing this Adam?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." I said to him as I saw the same thing through my helmet's visor. "I just hope Ahsoka is fine."

"I can't imagine what she's going through. Watching her own kind being treated like animals." Jason said.

"The same kind of thing happened on my planet when poor and less educated people were being sold as slaves, but eventually the slaves revolted and regained their freedom." I said to him. "We'll free these people and we will make sure the people responsible for this, will pay." Jason nodded at me as the both of us jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the slave market.

As we were walking across the rooftops of the buildings, the two of us noticed two Zygerrian gaurds standing in front of us, with their backs turned to us. Jason and I looked at each other and nodded as we started to creep up behind them and grabbed them by the mouth and nose, knocking them out, quietly. "These guards wouldn't be here if there wasn't something to look after." I said to Jason.

"Then we must be getting close." Jason said as we started to run across the rooftops and starting to notice more guards on the rooftops.

_(Barriss' POV)_

As me and Anthony continued to walk through the city, the both of us started to realize that there were more and more guards walking through the streets. I looked at Anthony and asked, "Hey Anthony, do you notice something."

"Yeah." He said. "We must be getting close to the market. Let's keep our eyes open, but don't drag any attention." The two of us then started to look around the area to see where the slaves were being sold until we came across a building that looked like and arena from the outside.

_(Jason's POV)_

After running across the rooftops and silently taking out guard for about half an hour, Adam and I were lead to an arena like building. As the two of us were stood on top of a rooftop across the street from the arena, my eyes caught something. "Hey Adam I see Anthony and Bariss down below. It looks like there heading inside the arena." I said to him but then I realized he was looking at something else. "Hey Adam did you here what I just said?" I asked.

"Huh… Yeah I heard what you said. Listen you go inside with them. I'll be right behind you." He said as I go off the building and went to join Anthony and Barriss.

After I got down the roof I walked towards them and said, "Hey guys."

Barriss turned towards me and said, "Jason what are you doing here?"

"We figured out that this was the place where the slaves were being sold." I said to her.

"We though the same thing too." Anthony said.

"Let's go inside and see what's going on." I said as the three of us entered the arena.

Anthony then stopped and asked, "Wait where's Adam?"

"He's coming with us. Now let's go." I said to him as we entered the arena.

**Alright everyone that's it for chapter 7. So what will they find in the arena? Stick around and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone here is chapter 8 of Brothers At War. I hope you are all enjoying your day and the story so far. Star Wars is property owned by Disney. Okay everyone let's find out what happens now.**

**Chapter 8: Friends In Danger**

_Arena (Jason's POV)_

After all of us entered the arena we saw hundreds of people at their seats, cheering for the upcoming event. As We walked through the hallways, Adam looked at us and said, "Okay guys here's the plan. I want everyone at each side of the arena. Jason I want you at the west side, Barris you'll take the east side and Anthony will take the north. I'll stay here and watch the south side. Stay alert and if there are slaves, follow them if they are exiting your side. Keep contact with each other at all times. Understand?" Everyone nodded at me. "Alright then lets move." I said as everyone went into their positions.

As I watched everyone head to their points I noticed that there was some sort of VIP area that was at Anthony's position. Anthony spoke up. _"Adam there's a VIP box near me. Should I investigate it?"_

"Negative Anthony, keep your distance away from it. We don't want to look suspicious." I said to him.

_"Got it."_ Anthony said. _"I'll inform you if I see anything."_ Anthony then hung up. While everyone was at their posts, looking for anything unusual, I heard something outside the arena. I looked outside a window and saw nothing until I saw a figure wearing a black cloak staring at me. The figure then pulled down his hood and revealed his face. It was Trickster who was smiling and waving his hand at me, taunting me. In my head there were so many things going through my head. Should I go after him or should I stay here and worry about him later?

_(Anthony's POV)_

After waiting for a few minutes I began to here people entering the VIP room as the show was about to start. The arena floor began to open as a slave in chains would appear and the audience would cheer. As the first slave was being auctioned, a Zygerrian woman wearing a blue and gold dress with rings around her neck walks into the VIP room and looks at the audience and says, "My fellow Zygerrians, as your queen I present to you, Roshti, the governor of Kiros!" I looked down and saw the governor who was in charge of the city that had lost all of its citizens.

"Are you guys seeing this?" I asked everyone on the communicator.

_"I can't believe this."_ Barriss said.

_"At least we know now where the slaves are and who's in charge."_ Jason said.

As we were looking at the former governor, Barriss speaks up. _"Guys I see Ahsoka and Anakin inside the VIP box."_ After she said that I look and see Ahsoka wearing a blue and gold slave dress and Anakin wearing a Zygerrian uniform. _"But where is Master Kenobi?_" She asked.

The queen then said, "I also present to you… Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi!" After she said that all of us saw Obi wan with chains on his arms and legs, and being whipped by a Zygerrian. But after he was whipped all of us saw, Anakin and Ahsoka activate their lightsabers.

Anakin jumps off the VIP box and kills the Zygerrian whipping Obi wan while Ahsoka kills two Zygerrian guards inside the room and has her lightsabers at the queen's throat. While Ahsoka held her lightsaber, the queen pulls out a trigger with a red button and presses it, releasing bolts of electricity around Ahsoka's body. I noticed that there was a collar around her neck, which was causing her so much pain.

While all of this was going on, Barriss contacted me and asked, _"Anthony what should we do?"_

"I don't know let me contact Adam." I said. "Adam what do you want us to do?"

_"Stay hidden."_ He said on the communicator, but then I realized that he sounded very tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

_"I'm a little busy okay!"_ He said. _"I'm chasing Trickster across the city right now!"_

"What?" I asked.

_Several Minutes Ago (Adam's POV)_

After I saw Trickster standing outside the arena in my head there were so many things going through my head. Should I go after him or should I stay here and worry about him later? Without any hesitation I jumped out the window before the auctioned started, and began chasing trickster across the streets of the city. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I said as I pushed everyone out my way and pursued Trickster through food markets that were outside the arena.

While I was chasing him, Trickster would grab some food from the stands and would throw them at me and would also pull down carts creating many obstacles for me. When I came across the fallen food carts I would jump over and dodge them as if I was football player in the super bowl. After the two of us past the food market, Trickster ran on top of a wall and jumped onto the roof of a building. Now the case was going to be on the rooftops.

As I continued chasing him on the rooftops, I reached into my robe and pulled three shurikens. Since there was nobody on the roof, this would be the only time to throw them. After I threw the blades at him, Trickster grabbed a piece of wood nearby and used it as a shield while the blades hit it and stuck onto the board. After that plan didn't work, there was one other option, I reached my hand out and fired my grappling hook at him. As the hook got closer and closer to him, Trickster jumped off the roof of a building and landed on a speeder.

After I got to the edge of the building I got a good look at him and saw him smiling and waved good-bye. I was so mad that I allowed him to get away again and then Zeta said something. "Adam I'm getting a call from Anthony."

"Answer it." I said.

_"Adam what do you want us to do?"_ He asked

"Stay hidden." I said to him as I was regaining my breath from the long run.

_"Are you okay?"_ He asked.

"I'm a little busy okay!" I said. "I'm chasing Trickster across the city right now!"

_"What?"_ He asked.

"Well...I lost him!" I said as I turned back and started walking back to the arena. "Anyway what's the problem?"

_"You need to head back to the arena. Obi wan, Anakin and Ahsoka's cover has been blown."_ He said. After he said that I realized that Trickster knew I would pursue him so he made me chase him across the city to split me up from the group. I have never felt more like an idiot.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

_"We just stood and watched."_ He said. "_They're taking Obi wan to where the slaves are being taken."_

"You, Barriss and Jason take the _Nightstalker _and follow Obi wan."

_"What about you?"_ He asked.

"I'll stay here and free Ahsoka and Anakin." I said to him. "I'll find a way to get to you guys."

_"Okay."_ He said.

"And one more thing. Once you get there you contact the Jedi and tell them where they are taking the slaves."

_"Got it."_ He said. _"Good luck Adam."_

"You too bro." I said as I hung up the communicator and said, "Zeta I need you to pull up Ahsoka's location."

"She's being taken to the queen's palace. Just a few miles west from the arena." She said.

"Okay." I said. "Let's go." I then started to run across the rooftops to Ahsoka's location.

**Well it looks like the group i split up now, and it looks like those slave owners are about to feel the wrath of Adam. Keep reading to see what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everyone! Here is the final chapter for today on Brothers At War. On the last chapter the group was split up to find their friends and the slaves? Will they reach them in time before it is too late? Let's see. Disney has the rights to Star Wars I just own my OCs. I also want to mention that there will be a scene where things may get too out of hand. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 9: Escape From Kadavo**

_Zygerria Palace (Ahsoka's POV)_

After the incident at the auctioning, my masters and I were separated. Obi wan was taken to where the rest of my people were being taken, Anakin was sent to the queen, and I was taken by one of the Zygerrian guards to a palace, where I was put inside a cage, dangling above the city. As I meditated while the birds rattled my cage, one of the queen's guards came over the ledge. "Once this is all over, you will belong to me." I then used the force to knock him over the edge of the building.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you." I said to him as he tried to climb back on top of the building.

"You better watch yourself or I'll make sure your first days as a slave are a living hell!" He said to me but then had a grin on his face. "You know what? Those days start now." He then pulled out a trigger with a red button and pressed it. Just like what the queen did at the auction, hundreds bolts of electricity began to run all over my body. As I lid inside the cage in pain, I kept wondering where was Adam and everybody else.

_(Adam's POV Okay everyone here is the scene I mentioned earlier, if you are not comfortable you may skip on and continue reading)_

After the auction, most of Saber Team left to where the Obi wan and the slaves were being taken to while I stayed here to rescue Ahsoka and Anakin. Once Zeta got a location on where Ahsoka was being held, I started to run across the city to get her while trying not to get detected by anybody.

After running through the streets and across the rooftops for a while I had finally reached Ahsoka's location. "Ahsoka is located on the top floor on the southside of the building." Zeta said.

"Got it." I said to her as I started to climb the place walls and walk pass any of the Zygerrian guards. Any guard who noticed me were taken out swift and quietly. As I reached the top of the building, I noticed that there were three guards standing at the edge of a roof with their backs facing towards me.

I then noticed that there was one guard who had a trigger in his hand saying, "Look at this slave. And you call yourself a jedi."

"That's all I needed to here." I said as the Zygerrian then pressed a trigger and then I started to here Ahsoka crying in pain.

While the guards were too busy paying attention on watching Ahsoka in pain. I walked towards one of the guards who turned around and saw me coming at him. Before he could say a word, I put my hands around his neck and mouth and snapped his neck. Once he was taken care of I threw him off the edge of the building. After I took out that guard, another guard got board of watching Ahsoka and turned around and saw me coming towards him and his friend. In a split second I pulled a shuriken out of my robes and threw it at his throat, silencing him right in front of his friend and Ahsoka.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

While the guards were too busy torturing me, I noticed that when one guards turned away and a shuriken had sliced his throat. After losing so much blood the guard passed out and fell off the edge of the building. I knew that there was only one person I know who uses shurikens and I knew that he was going to be very mad at these people.

_(Adam's POV)_

After I killed his friend, the last guard turned around and saw me standing behind him. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked.

"I'm your nightmare!" I said to him as I activated my saber.

"You take one step closer and I'll fry your friend here!" He said to me as he showed me the trigger for Ahsoka's collar. He then pulled out a whip from his belt and started to whip me with it.

In a split second I activated my grappling hook and shot it at the trigger. Before the guard could react, the trigger was ripped out of his hands. "My turn." I said to him as he hit my arm with his whip. But as the whip wrapped around my arm, I grabbed the whip as it started to burned through my cloak and reveal my armor.

Once the Zygerrian saw who I was he looked at me and said, "You're Razor."

After he said that I ripped the whip from his hand and said, "You're smart." I then ran towards him and pierced my saber through his heart. As the guard saw the saber in his chest, he looked at me with an open mouth, but couldn't say a word. "But I'm smarter." I said to him as I pulled the saber out of his chest and threw him off the building. After I killed the last guard I looked down at the cage and saw Ahsoka waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I got caught up with something." I said as I cut the cage open with my saber and freed her. After she got on the roof with me, I looked at her dress and said, "You know you look pretty hot in that outfit."

"Shut up." She said as she blushed and smiled at me while she removed the collar off her neck. "You know maybe when this is over, you'll see me in this outfit when we get back to the apartment."

"Oh I'd like that." I said to her.

She then asked, "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Anthony, Barriss and Jason followed Obi wan to find out where the slaves were being taken." I said to her. "We'll follow them after we rescue your master." She then nodded and the both of us then went off to find Anakin.

_Nightstalker: Hyperspace (Anthony's POV)_

After the Jason, Barriss and I left Zygerria, the three of us went back to the _Nightstalker_ and followed Obi wan. As we followed the ship he was in, Theta was able to get a lock onto their coordinates and found out that they were heading another Zygerrian planet called Kadavo where they are heading to a prison facility.

After we made the lightspeed jump, I contacted the Jedi Council to let them know where Obi wan and the slaves were being taken. They said to me that they will send Master Plo Koon to help us free the slaves and Obi wan. After I finished talking to them I walked over Jason and Barriss where Jason looked at me and Barriss and asked, "So what's the plan Anthony?"

"I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I just finished talking to the Counsel and they said that there sending Master Plo to help us." I said to him.

"That's good to here." Barriss said with a smile on her face.

"But the bad news is that he's only bringing one ship." I said to them.

"Just one ship?" Jason asked.

"Just one." I said to him. "Let's be glad that they're at least sending a ship to help us." I said to Jason, who nodded at me.

As we were exiting hyperspace, Theta said, "We're exiting hyperspace guys. We should be arriving at Kadavo in less then two minutes."

"Okay everybody get ready!" I said to Barriss and Jason. "Once we get to the prison we're gonna need to stay together!" I then looked at a small hologram of Theta on top of the computers of the ship and said, "Theta. I'm gonna need you to pilot the ship. Think you can do that?"

"Oh yeah. I can do that." Theta said as he made a copy of himself to pilot the ship while his chip was inside my helmet.

_Kadavo_

After the ship exited hyperspace, the three of us were arming up for our three man assault on the prison. Barriss took off her cloak and revealed her new armor that was similar to Obi wan's armor that had his jedi robes going through some black clone armor. Jason took off his cloak and showed off his jedi armor that had a metal chest plate protecting his chest and had some shoulder armor that made him look like a football quarterback. He also had metal wrist guards on both of his hands.

While they were getting ready for the attack I took off my robe and went over to the armory to get my new weapons attached to my armor. Once we were finished getting ready, Theta activated the ships cloaking device, and opened the main door. As the door started to open, I looked at Barriss and Jason and asked, "You guys ready for this?"

"Let's do this." Jason said.

"I'm ready." Barriss said as the door was fully open.

"Let's go." I said as the three of us jumped off the ship and landed at the front entrance of the prison. As we started to storm the prison, Theta, who was piloting the _Nightstalker_ from the inside of my helmet, began firing the ships cannons at the anti air guns to get their attention and flew around the prison. While Theta was distracting the air guns, the three of us were paying attention to the droids and Zygerrians firing their guns at us.

As we reached the front door of the prison, Barriss used her lightsaber to cut open the door. While she was cutting the door she looked at Jason and I and said, "I'm going to need you guys to buy me a few minutes."

"You got Barriss." I said to her and then looked at Jason. "Come on Jason." The two of us then started to attack the droids and Zygerrians who were closing in on his. While we were holding them off, Jason threw one of his lightsabers and began to cut down every droid and Zygerrian with the lightsaber in his hand while the other lightsaber spun and cut everyone as it flew in a circle like a boomerang and flew right back into his hand.

I on the other hand, was using the shotguns and assault rifles on my arms to take out anybody that got near Barriss. I didn't use my turrets because Theta was too busy flying the_ Nightstalker_. I looked at Barriss and asked, "You almost done Barriss?"

"Just about… now." She said to us as she pulled out her lightsaber to used the force to pushe the cut door inside the prison. "Okay let's go!" She said as the three of us then went inside the prison to find Obi wan and the slaves.

_Kadavo: Zygerrian Ship (Ahsoka's POV)_

After Adam rescued me from the guards the three of us were able to rescue my master from the queen but it turns out that Count Dooku had arrived at the queens palace and killed her before Adam and I could reach the palace. Once we arrived at the palace, the two of us saw my master holding the queen's dead body. After she died the Zygerrians blamed us for the death of their queen and then the three of us thought that we have overstayed our welcome on this planet and so we stole one of their ships and took off to help rescue the slaves and Obi wan.

As we made the jump to lightspeed to get to Kadavo, Adam explained to us that he sent the rest of Saber Team to Kadavo and that he told them to contact the council for back up. After we exited hyperspace, the three of us saw the _Nightstalker_ flying around the prison, distracting the anti air guns.

As we landed at the front entrance of the prison the three of us saw dozens of dead droids and Zygerrians lying on the ground. The three of us also saw the front door of the prison cut open. As we ran inside the prison, Anakin looked at us and said, "I'm gonna look for Obi wan."

"Okay." I said to him. "I'm gonna go help my people."

"I'll go with you." Adam said before the three of us split up. While the both of us ran down the halls, looking for my people, Adam asked Zeta, "Zeta I need you to locate the Togrutans."

"They're being held up in the detention room below us." She said as we then ran down some stairs to get to the detention room. As we were getting closer to the room Adam and I started to hear droids panicking and lightsabers being used. As we came around the corner, the two of us saw Barriss and Jason standing at the front door of the room. "Barriss? Jason?" I asked them.

"Ahsoka." The two of them said together.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked.

"After we got inside the prison, Patriot told Jason and I to go look for the slaves while he went to go find Obi wan." Barriss said as we entered the room to rescue my people.

_Warden's Office (Anthony's POV)_

While Barriss and Jason were rescuing the slaves I went off to find Obi wan. After running through the halls, I figured out that since Obi wan was the only jedi slave here, I'm betting the warden of this prison would want him in his office. As I started to running through the halls to get to the warden's office I finally reached the office. I soon entered the room and saw the warden with a trigger in his hands that was making a collar around Obi wan's neck electrocute him. As I watched this happen, the warden who was sitting on a floating chair, looked at me and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Patriot." I said to him as I shot his hand with my assault rifle blaster on my right arm, causing him drop the trigger to Obi wan's collar. As the warden grabbed his hand that was in pain, I ran up to him and using all of my strength I threw the chair into a wall causing the warden to smash his head against it. Once he was dead I walked over to Obi wan and asked, "Did you miss me?"

Obi wan smiled at me and said, "I wished you would of came here a few minutes ago." After he said that I pulled him and started to walk out of the room where we saw Anakin enter the room.

"Master." He said as he came to help me carry him out of this prison.

"He's alright." I said to him. "Now come on. Master Plo should be here any minute."

_Detention Room (Adam's POV)_

As Barriss, Jason, Ashoka and I entered the detention room we saw that most of the slaves were here. But once we entered the room the door sealed tight and the walls began to give off bolts of electricity. "What the?" Jason said, but then something else happened. As we looked around for another exit, the floor began to move as it started to open into what looked like a bottomless pit.

"Everybody get away from the edge!" I said everybody. While all the slaves were getting away from the edge I looked down and saw a Republic Ship move under us. I then looked at my friends and said, "Master Plo is here!" After I said that, everyone looked down and saw the ship. As the ship moved under us a group of clones with jetpacks began to hover towards us. "Guys I need you to fire your cables to let the slaves climb down!"

"Yes sir!" The clones said as they fired their cables to the ceiling above us.

I then turned to the slaves and said, "Everyone grab a cable!" After I said that, all the slaves began to jump off the ledge and grabbed on to the cables. While all the slaves were jumping off the ledge I looked at small Togrutan girl who looked like she was ten years old and was scared. As she huddled in the corner I looked at her and said, "Come on kid let's go."

"But I'm scared." She said.

"You don't have to be scared." I said to her. "I'm make sure you get down safely. Okay I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." She nodded at me as she started to walk towards the edge until the room shook and she fell off the ledge.

"NOOO!" I screamed as I ran off the ledge and caught her. "I got you." I said to her while she held me tight Before my body hit the ship I grabbed onto the nearest cable and held onto it while we slid down to the ship.

"I told you I would make sure you got down safe." She then smiled at me while the girls and Jason got the rest of the slaves out of the room. Once everybody was safe, the ship we were standing on began to back up and fly away from the prison. As we looked and saw the prison fall into the dark pit it was above, I saw the _Nightstalker_ fly away from the prison.

I then heard my communicator go off. _"Adam are you there?"_ I realized that it was Anthony contacting me.

"I'm here. Did you rescue Obi wan?" I asked him.

_"Yeah. Anakin and I were able to get Obi wan on the Nightstalker before the prison collapsed."_ He said. _"What about you? Did you get the slaves out of there."_

"The slaves are safe." I said to him as the _Nightstalker _flew inside of the hangar bay of the ship.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

After we left Kadavo, all of my people began to thank my friends and masters for rescuing them. While my people were thanking them, Governor Roshti of Kiros walked towards Adam and I and asked, "Padawan Tano may I have a word with you and Razor?"

"Of course." I said as Adam and I walked away from the group.

"You and your friend have my thanks from me and the people of Kiros." He said to us.

"You don't have to thank us." Adam said to him.

"Yes we do." The governor said. "And to show and to show our gratitude we are willing to join the Republic in this war."

"I think you've made a great decision." I said to him as the three of us walked back to the group.

**Alright everyone that is it for today. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did then write a comment and tell me what you think. I hope you all have a great Star Wars Day! May the force be with you...always! I'll see you all tomorrow with three more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What is up everyone? I hope everyone had a good weekend. Here are todays chapters of Brothers At War. Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 10: Unlike Any Criminal**

_Apartment: A Week Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been a week since my friends and I rescued the slaves from Kadavo. After we freed them, I couldn't stop thinking about Trickster and how he was able to out smart me twice. After we arrived at Coruscant I went straight to the Warehouse where I started to pull up every file on this guy. But after searching for hours, Zeta and I found out that this guy has no real name or any other alias.

After I was done chasing a ghost, I went to my apartment where I looked at the city wondering on how I was going to catch this criminal. After sitting in the living room for hours I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw Ahsoka carrying a small bag. "Ahsoka?" I said to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't forget about our little deal we made back on Zygerria." She said as she opened the bag and revealed the dress she was wearing when we were on Zygerria. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek while she entered the apartment. "How about I get changed while you get ready." She said as she entered the bathroom and started changing while I went to my bedroom and started to get ready for our big night. While she was changing she asked, "Do you know where Anthony and Barriss are?"

"They went to go see a movie together so that gives us a couple of hours." I said to her. In a few minutes she finished changing and entered the room.

"What do you think?" She asked me while she showed off her outfit.

"You look more like a princess then a slave." I said to her.

"Well if I'm more like a princess, then that means you have to follow my every command." She said in a playfull tone.

I had a grin on my face and said, "Well your wish is my command, your highness." After I said that the two of us held on to each other and danced as the gold on her dress began to shake and rattle. As we continued to have sex with each other, all of my thoughts of catching Trickster began to fade away as my mind began to focus on Ahsoka's body. After a few hours of it, the both of us decided to stop before Anthony would walk in.

As Ahsoka was getting her old clothes back on, she said to me, "That was incredible Adam."

"I hope I wasn't too rough on you." I said to her.

"No." She said to me. "You were perfect." She then walked to the door where she said to me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said to her as we kissed each other before she went back to the temple.

_Classroom: The Next Morning_

The next morning I headed down to the temple where I had to teach the younglings about an important lesson that could help them win a battle in the future. As everyone began to take their seats I looked at them and said, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Amor." They all said to me.

"Congrats on finding your lightsaber crystals. Padawan Tano told me that you guys had a little adventure when you went to get your crystal." I said to them, reminding them about their encounter with the pirates and Grievous.

"She told you about our trip?" Ganodi asked.

"She did." I said to her. "She also told me that you guys fought bravely against Grievous. Which is why today's lesson is going to focus on battle tatics that have been used on my planet." Everyone then got excited. Knowing that they were going to learn something that can help them in the battlefield.

"I'm going to tell you two stories. Each of them are very similar and have same results. The first story is about an evil king, called Xerxes, who ruled an army of half a million slaves and was on a mission to conquer the world. He was so powerful that his slaves believed that he was the ruler of the gods. But then one other king called Leonidas, who was a king of a country that had the finest soldiers ever, challenged Xerxes. Leonidas took 300 of his finest men to a narrow pass where they fought Xerxes army for three days. And for three days, the 300 soldiers slaughtered half of Xerxes amries." As I told them the story about the 300 spartans, the younglings were shocked to hear that 300 men held off an army of half a million for three days.

I then also told them the next story. "Now the next story is about a small kingdom that was threatened by an empire so massive that they have conquered other kingdoms. But since the kingdom was protected my a massive wall, the invading army could not penetrate it without losing hundreds of men. So within a few days the two enemies called in a truce and peace was declared." I said to them. I then asked the class, "So how did the people in both stories win?"

"Didn't they have the home field advantage?" Petro asked.

"You are correct." I said to him. "In the first story the 300 warriors picked where the battle would be held at and since their battle was being held at a narrow pass the enemy army had to send small waves to attack the 300 men. And in the other story, the kingdom with the wall had an advantage because since nobody could penetrate that wall the people inside the kingdom could attack the enemy without anybody coming from behind them. So the moral of these two stories is that if you have the homefield advantage you have a bigger chance of winning the battle."

"And if we have the best warriors on our side, then we also have a better chance of winning." Katooni added.

"That is correct." I said to her. "Ahsoka was right, you guys are also the smartest younglings she's met. You guys will make great Jedi Knights one day." After I said that and the younglings began to go off topic on how they're the best younglings, I decide to get back to the lesson.

**Okay everyone that's it for chapter 10. Sorry if it was too short but it's a little taste of what the next chapters will be like. If you like the story please leave a comment and tell me what you think. See you guys on chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody how's it going? Here is the next chapter for today. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 11: A Friend In Need**

_Nightstalker: Hyperspace (Adam's POV)_

A few days after we got back to Coruscant the Jedi Coucnil assigned us a new mission. Our mission today was to head over to head over to the planet Mandalore where Saber Team would act as security while Republic Senators, Padme, and Bail Organa would meet Separatist Senators, in Duchess Satine's throne room, to negotiate with each other. Before we left the warehouse Fixer showed us a new kind of suit that one of the team members could test if anything went wrong. The suit was similar to a french knight's armor only it was mechanized with all kinds of abilities like being able to run faster and jump higher.

Fixer also gave me a new kind of weapon that would help me for future battles. He gave me two gauntlets that deploy two kinds of energy shields. One type of shield covers my arms to deflect lightsaber attacks and the other shield is almost similar to a Spartan shield, which covers my body from enemy fire. After we left the warehouse, everyone got into the _Nightstalker_ and made the jump to Mandalore.

As the ship was flying through hyperspace I got off the controls and walked over to the team. As I looked at the group talking to each other I spoke up. "Alright the guys I just found out that we'll be arriving at Mandalore in about thirty minutes. So let's go over the plan."

A hologram of the Duchess' palace appeared in front of us. I then started to point out everyone's jobs. "Anthony, you have a sniper. I want you to be on the building outside the palace just in case if any droids decide to crash the party. Jason I want you to guard the front entrance of the palace and Barriss you will be on the opposite side of the palace guarding the back entrance." I said to them as I looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka you will be inside the throne room with me and guard the senators. I want you guys to keep constant communication with each other." After I said that the ship exited hyperspace and had reached the planet.

As we entered the planet's atmosphere, Anthony looked at me and asked, "Hey Adam what are we going to do with the new suit?"

While everyone was getting ready I answered, "We'll keep the suit locked up in the armory. If anything goes terribly wrong we might use it." Anthony nodded at me as the ship docked at the spaceport.

After we got out of the ship, a Mandolorian Soldier looked at us and asked, "Stop right there. What is your business here?"

I looked at the guard and said, "We're here for security for the Republic and Separatist negotiation meeting. The Republic and Duchess wanted us to be security."

"Are you Saber Team?" The soldier asked. I nodded at him. He then said to us, "My apologies for wasting your time. Just following standard protocol."

Anthony then spoke up and asked, "We were told that there was suppose to somebody to escort us to the palace."

The guard then said, "Yes that is me. I am your escort."

"Very well." Anthony said. "Let's go." The guard then led us to a speeder and drove us out of the spaceport and drove us through the city.

As we looked at city, I looked at Ahsoka and said, "This place is very beautiful. Isn't it?"

"It is beautiful." She said to me with a smile on her face. Even though I had my helmet on and she couldn't see my face, I was smiling at her. After driving through the city for a few minutes, the five of us had reached the palace.

As we got off the speeder, I looked at everyone and said, "Alright everyone you know your jobs. If anything goes wrong you contact each other." After I said that Anthony went into the building across the street with a sniper, Barriss and Jason went to the two entrances of the building while Ahsoka and I went inside the palace.

_Throne Room (Ahsoka's POV)_

As Adam and I walked inside Duchess Santine's throne room, the two of us saw the Duchess in the room with Padme and Bail Organa. We walked over to her where she looked at us and said, "Please to meet you Padawan Tano. Senator Amidala tells me that you're a gifted padwan."

I looked at padme with and smiled at her and then looked at the Duchess and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Duchess."

The Duchess then looked at Adam and said to him, "And it is honor meeting you Razor. I have heard many great things you've done for the Republic."

"The honor is mine." He said to her as he bowed to her.

"Where is the rest of your team?" She asked us.

"They're outside at their posts, making sure that this meeting goes uninterrupted." He said to her. After we introduced ourselves to the Duchess, the Separatist Senators began to walk inside the room. As they walked in they introduced themselves to the Duchess and the Republic Senators and that is when the meeting started to begin.

_(Adam's POV)_

As the meeting started Ahsoka and I stood inside the room and watched the meeting. Event though the meeting was boring, it was also very stressful. Everyone in the room was prepared to launch an attack on each other. Every one of us, is waiting for this meeting to end.

_Building Rooftop (Anthony's POV)_

As I watched the meeting go on from the rooftop on the building I was at, I got so bored and decided to contact Adam. "Man how long this meeting is going to be?"

I looked through my scope and saw Adam place his finger on his helmet and said, _"The meeting is almost half way done."_ He then said to me. _"How are things going in your_ point of view?"

"I don't see any threats nearby." I said to him.

_"Okay contact me if you see anything."_ He said to me before he hung up.

_Throne Room (Adam's POV)_

After I hung up on Anthony, I then contacted Jason and Barriss and asked, "Jason, Barriss. How are you guys doing?"

_"I'm doing fine over here."_ Jason said.

_"Me too."_ Barriss said. _"Except I had a young senator walk through the back entrance of the palace."_

"Did you handle it?" I asked.

_"Yeah."_ She said. _"He told me that he was late so I let him in."_

After Barriss told me, the meeting was interrupted when all of us heard, "Lies! You are making a big mistake!" Everyone then looked around when we saw someone enter the room. And my face was shocked when I found out who was speaking. It was my friend Lux Bonteri. "You are all making a mistake if you form a truce with the Separatists! They will betray you!"

While Lux was speaking to the Senators, I contacted Anthony and said, "Anthony are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

_"I wish I wasn't."_ He said to me. I also looked at Ahsoka who also had a shock of horror on her face.

"Hold your tongue boy!" One of the Separatist senators said.

"No I will not! Count Dooku killed my mother! I will not be silenced until I see justice brought down upon him!" He said.

One of the Separatist Senators looked at the Duchess and said, "Duchess Satine I request to have the young man be escorted outside before this meeting doesn't end well." The Duchess nodded and looked at me to take Lux outside.

**Whaaaat? It looks like Adam and Lux are finally reunited. But what has happened to Lux? Stick around and find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone welcome to the last chapter for today. It looks like we get to find out what happened to Lux. What will happen to the two friends? Let's see. Star Wars is owned by Disney. I just own my OCs.**

**Chapter 12: A Distress Call**

_Palace: Ouside (Adam's POV)_

After the Duchess ordered me to escort Lux out of the palace I walked over to him and contacted Barriss. "Barriss I want you to get inside the throne room to help Ahsoka calm things down before somebody does something stupid." I then grabbed Lux's arm and walked out side the palace, and saw Barriss walk by me, while Lux struggled to set himself free from my grip. "Calm down Lux!" I said to him.

"I won't calm down until I see Dooku dead!" He said to me before be pulled out a knife and stabbed the left shoulder of my armor. As I released my grip on him to get the knife out of my shoulder he ran up to me and pinned me on the ground and began to throw my head against the ground.

After he went blood drunk and started to beat me with his fists I threw him off of me. "LUX STOP THIS!" I yelled at him as I threw him to the ground and took off my helmet, revealing my face. With out a hesitation he got back up on my face and tried to land punches on me, only to end up on the floor again. I looked at him and said, "Do you remember me?! Do you know who I am?!"

"Just a soldier taking orders from cowards!" She said as he ran at me with his knife and tried to stab me.

I then grabbed his arms and yelled, "YOU KNOW ME!"

"I DON'T ANYBODY ANYMORE!" He yelled at me before I put his arms around his back and handcuffed him.

I then through him on the ground and activated my saber. "YOU KNOW ME LUX!" I yelled.

After I said that Lux then started to cry as tears began to come down his face. He then looked at me and said, "Please. Please kill me now." He then laid his face on the floor as he cried.

_Throne Room (Ahsoka's POV)_

While Adam was outside handling Lux, Barriss walked into the room and said, "Ahsoka are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said to her. "I just can't believe that Lux is here?"

"You know that boy?" She asked.

"We met him a few years ago when Senator Amidala and I discovered Adam and Anthony. We were friends with Lux and his mother before Adam and Anthony decided to leave to Coruscant with us." I said to her.

"What happened to him?" Barriss asked.

"A few weeks later his mother was killed when the Senate was under attack." I said to her.

_Nightstalker (Adam's POV)_

After I escorted Lux outside the palace I grabbed a speeder and drove us to the _Nightstalker _where I sat him on a chair and asked, "Do you remember me Lux?"

Using all of the knowledge in his head he looked at me and said, "Adam. You're Adam. It's all starting to come back to me."

"You found me and my brother Anthony and your…" I paused, trying not to mention his mother. "You found us, and you took us into your home and you took care us."

"I remember now." He said to me.

"What happened to you Lux?" I asked. "You weren't always like this."

"You weren't there for me." He said to me.

"I'm sorry what happened to you Lux but I-" I said to him until I was cut off.

"You weren't there for me!" He said to me.

"I know Lux I tried-" I was then cut off.

"I thought you would come back but-" He said until I decided to cut him off.

"I tried to come back Lux but-" I said to him as he cut me off.

"BUT YOU WERE NOT THERE!" He yelled at me and started to calm down.

"Lux I tried to come back, I swear to God, I tried to come back for you but a lot of other people needed me." I said to him. I then saw the cross I gave him, hanging from his neck, and said, "Remember when I gave you this."

"Yeah you can have it back, cause it looks like I finally found you!" He angrily said. "You told me that this was going to give me hope but instead it's given me nothing but trouble! You also said that things happen for a reason well tell me how my mother's death is going to make me a better man!" After he said that I started to think about his question.

_Palace (Anthony's POV)_

As the meeting was finishing up, the rest of us met at the front entrance of the palace where Jason asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Let's head back to the ship and figure out what to do with Lux." I said to Jason as everyone nodded at my decision. We then found a speeder and drove back to the spaceport. As we drove through the city I kept thinking about Lux and how it's been so long since Adam, Ahsoka and I saw him.

_Nightstalker (Adam's POV)_

After thinking about Lux's question, I took off his handcuffs and said, "I think this happened to you because it was the only way for us to be reunited and have this discussion right now. And I think that this happened to you so that you can come with us and train you to become a member of this team."

"You really think that's the reason?" He asked as he rubbed his wrists after the andcuffs were off.

"I know that's the reason." I said to him. "I know you want to bring peace and justice, and if you want to do that, you were meant to be part of this team."

"Do you think we can bring peace and justice?" He asked.

"We're gonna fight...and we're gonna win this war." I said to him as Ahsoka and the rest of the team walked inside the ship. I looked at Anthony and asked, "The meeting's over?"

"Yeah the meeting finished a few minutes ago." Anthony said.

Ahsoka then walked at me and whispered, "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." I said to her. I then said, "I spoke with him and I've decided that he's going to join our team." I then notice had a look on her face and I said to her, "I know that I should have discussed this with everyone but I think with the right training, he will make a great member of the team."

"I know." She said to me. "I think you're doing the right thing." She then kissed me on the cheek as she went over to Lux and I went to the control room and Anthony and I inserted Zeta and Theta's chip inside the _Nightstalker_ and flew the ship.

As we were about to make a jump to Coruscant, Zeta spoke out. "Adam I'm receiving a distress call from a planet called Rhen Var."

"Answer it." Said to her as I put my helmet on.

After she answered the call, a hologram of a young white boy, around our age with blond hair and wearing a suit of armor said, _"Hello is anyone there?!"_

"This is Razor of the Republic Army. Who am I speaking to?" I asked.

"_This is Prince Alexander of the Capitol of Rhen Var! We need immediate assistance!"_ He said to me in a frightened tone.

"Calm down your majesty." I said to him. "What's going on?"

"_We've received information that the Separatists are intending to invade our capitol." _He said to me. _"We need Saber Team to help us."_

"We're on our way." I said to him as I turned off the holocom and said to Zeta "Zeta I need you to make a jump to Rhen Var."

"Already on it." She said as the ship entered hyperspace.

After the ship made the lightspeed jump, I looked at everyone and said, "Change of plans guys. We just got a distress call from the prince of Rhen Var and he says that he needs our help to prevent a Separatist invasion."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Jason asked.

"We should get there in four hours." I said to him as the ship flew through hyperspace.

**Okay everyone that's it for today and I want to say something to you guys. I decided that the team would not go to Carlac because I wanted them to be part of something much bigger then a Deathwatch squad so I decided to through them in a situation that's gonna push them to their limits. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. If you like the story, leave a comment. See ya tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright everyone. Welcome back for some new chapters of Brothers at War. I want to point out something before we begin. The next few chapters were inspired by Frank Miller's and Zach Snyder's 300. I'll explain it to you guys at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy this. Star Wars belongs to Disney while 300 belongs to **** Frank Miller's and Zach Snyder.**

**Chapter 13: Arriving At Jerusalem**

_Nightstalker: Rhen Var (Adam's POV)_

After flying through hyperspace for four hours, we had finally reached the planet Rhen Var. As the ship flew down, we realized that there were endless valleys of snow until we saw a canyon alongside a tall mountain.

As we flew over the canyon we saw that there was a small "S" shape passage way through the canyon which led into an open valley about a hundred yards wide and saw that it separated the canyon from the mountain. Above the valley was a ray shield protecting the valley as if it were a roof. As we flew through the air I contacted the prince and asked, "Hello this Razor of the Republic Army. Is Prince Alexander there?

"_This is Prince Alexander."_ He said to us on the ships communicator. _"Glad you could join us on such short notice."_

"Happy to help." I said to him. "Just tell me where to land this ship."

"_There's a loading dock inside the mountain." _He said to me. _"You can use it to land your ship."_ After he said that, I noticed that a large part of the mountain began to open and reveal a loding dock for ships to enter and leave.

_Mountain_

As the ship landed inside the mountain, the girls and Jason began to out on their snow jackets while Anthony and I grabbed our gear. As everyone was getting ready I saw Lux putting on a snow jacket. I then grabbed a pistol and rifle from the armory and handed it to him. "Here. It's time to start your training." I said to him as we all walked out of the ship and walked through tunnels inside the mountain for about two hours. As we walked out of the tunneld we walked into the biggest cave we've ever seen. Inside it we saw a city where soldiers were getting ready for battle and civilians doing everyday jobs. Outside the cave was a massive wall that acted as the front door to the city. As we walked through the city we saw Prince Alexander waiting for us at the front of his palace.

"Thank you for coming here Razor." He said as we shook hands.

"No problem your majesty." I said to him.

"Welcome to Jerusalem." He said to me.

We then walked inside the palace and began discussing the job we need to do. "So what's going on?"

"Like I said before, we have spies telling us that General Grievous intends on invading this kingdom in about two days." He explained.

"How come you didn't contact the Republic?" I asked.

"My father doesn't want this kingdom to fall into Separatist or Republic hands." I then stopped and then he continued. "But I have heard stories of you and your team helping neutral systems rebel against the Separatist. I thought that maybe your team could help us rebel against Grievous."

"We'll do what ever we can to help." I said to him. "Where is your father?"

"He's inside his room resting." He said to me. "But he is very sick, and there's a chance that he may not make it."

"Let's go see him." I said to him as we walked into the king's bedrrom.

_King's Bedroom (Ahsoka's POV)_

As we all walked into the king's bedroom we saw the king lying down on his bed, coughing, and we then saw the queen at his side. The king was an old white man with a long white beard while his wife was an old white woman. The prince walks over to his father and says, "Father I have brought these people that will help us rebel the Separatists. They have also agreed not to let the Rebulic take control of our kingdom."

"Good." He said to him. "Now I know that the future of our kingdom is secured. I wish I could help you win this battle but all I can give you now is the knowledge I have given you. Protect the people… my son." Those were his last words before he slipped into slumber forever. After the king passed away, Adam looked at the team and had all of us to leave the new King of Jerusalem alone.

"I can't believe that just happened." Anthony said.

"I know." Jason said. "And how are we going to be able to protect this from Grievous with out back up."

"I need to contact the Jedi Counsel and see if there is any way they an send a ship here to help us." Adam said to all of us as befofe he left.

_Palace Hallway (Adam's POV)_

After I left the group I went into a hallway and pulled out my holocom. After I contacted the Jedi Council they first asked where the team was after we left Mandalore. I told them that we received a distress call from the King of Jerusalem and that they needed our help to prevent Grievous and his army froom invading the kingdom.

However when I told them that the king does not want the Republic to take over the planet, Master Windu said,_ "If the king does not want to join the Republic, then you must get your team out of there and let the king handle this on his own."_

"His father just died thinking that the future of his kingdom is safe." I said to Windu. "And I made a promise that I would help him protect this kingdom."

_"We can not have Republic allies helping neutral systems."_ Windu said to me.

"If we do not help these people, then this kingdom will burn to the ground!" I said to him. "Their men will die and the women and children will be slaves of the Separatists! I'll be damned if I leave these people to die!" After I made my point, Master Obi wan, Windu and Master Yoda looked at each other and thought about what I said.

Master Obi wan then said, _"We will send three ships to your location, but it will take them three days to reach you. So you are going to have to hold off Grievous until they arrive."_

"Thank you." I said to them before I hung up on them.

I then walked over to the group where Anthony asked, "So what did the council say?"

"After having a long discussion with them they have agreed that they are going to send three ships over here. But it's going to take them three days until they arrive here. So we're going to have to hold off Grievous until they arrive." I said to everyone as we all looked at each other and began to think how we were going to fend off Grievous and his army of droids.

**Okay folks that is the end of the chapter so it's time for me to explain things. The reason why these next few chapters were inspired from 300 was because there is no other famous battle, in my opinion, that shows the strength of soldiers standing by each other who have to fend off an army of thousands. **

**And I also decided to names the kingdom Jerusalem because I thought it fit well. If you don't like this direction for the story then don't say anything bad about it. If you however are enjoying the story so far, please leave a comment. I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay everyone here is chapter 14 of Brothers At War. I hope you are all having a good day, so let's get started. Star Wars is Property owned by Disney while 300 is owned by Zach Snyder and Frank Miller.**

**Chapter 14: Preparing For The Storm**

_King's Palace (Adam's POV)_

After wondering the palace halls for hours the team and I kept coming up with a plan on how to fend off Grievous and his droids. After the King had finally gone out of the room, he looks at me and says, "Have you found a way to rebel against Grievous?"

"I just contacted the Jedi Counsel and they have agreed to send a few ships here to help us and they've agreed that once this is all over they will leave your kingdom alone." I said to the king.

"That sounds good." Alex said.

"But there's a catch." I said to him. "The ships will be here in a few days. So until then, we're gonna have to hold Grevious' army off."

"How are we going to do that?" He asked.

"I need you to gather all of your greatest soldiers and have them all meet outside the wall." I said to him.

"Very well." He said to me as he left to gather every soldier inside the city.

After he left, Ahsoka looked at me and asked, "You have a plan?"

"Yeah I have one." I said to her as we began to walk outside the city and past the giant wall and into the valley that separated the cave and the canyon. As we waited outside the cave I looked up at the sky, only to see a blue ray shield covering the open valley.

_Valley_

After waiting for a few hours. Alex had come out of the cave with many soldiers behind him carrying metal shields and blasters.

As the soldiers stood in the valley behind their king, Alex walks up to me and says, "Here's the army you asked for Razor."

"Is this it?" I asked him,wondering if there were more soldiers to come.

"This is it." He said to me. "90 of our strongest solders. Do not worry, they've fought many battles with my father. And they are the best."

"Good." I said to him.

"So what is your plan?" The King asked.

"We use the canyon as our advantage." I said to him. "Because the path through the canyon is so narrow, Grievous won't be able to use his tanks. So he'll have to send small groups through the path. And that is where we will hold them off. And as the battle rages on for three days, Grievous will run out of supplies to support his army and hopefully after few days of constant fighting he will have to abandon his mission and by the time he leaves this planet the Republic will arrive to arrest him."

"It's a bold strategy." The King said. "And I will stand by you to the end."

"Good." I said to him. "Now I need you to send half of these men to the city and have them take the citizens into the mountain."

"Why?" He asked.

"Incase we fail." I said to him. "We both want the people of your kingdom to be safe when the battle starts."

"What about the rest of the men?" He asks

"They will stay here." I said to him. "You, me, Patriot, Jason and Lux will take twenty-three men into this valley and will hold off the droids. Incase any droids get pass the wall, Ahsoka and Barriss will have twenty-two men ready to keep the droids from entering the mountain." After I said.

I then added, "We have only a day to prepare so I suggest you get the people into the mountain immediately." After that, Alex orders half of his men to evacuate the citizens of the kingdom. As for the rest of the soldiers, I took fifty of them ordered them to gather all of their equipment, while the rest of the soldiers went with Ahsoka and Barriss as they prepared for a battle that could take place inside the cave.

_Valley (Normal POV)_

As the day went on, Adam and Alex began to prepare their men for the upcoming battle. He orders his men to dig trenches a few yards in front of the wall and has them set up turrets. While they have some their men working on the trenches, Anthony and Jason are preparing their troops in hand to hand combat, hoping that if the droids decide to get within their personal space, the soldiers will know what to do.

But as they are preparing for the fight Adam looks at Lux and walks over to him. He looks at Lux and says, "Let's get started on your training." Lux nods at him and Adam begins to set up targets for Lux to shoot at. "Fire when you're ready." Adam say as Lux grips the handle of his pistol and aims it at one of three rocks Adam has place in front of him. Lux pulls the trigger and fires, missing one of the rocks.

He adjusts his aim at the rocks and fires again, hitting one of the rocks this time. He then gets more confident and begins to fire more shots, and hits the rest of the targets. "Very impressive." Adam said as he patted Lux on the shoulder. "Now let's see how you handle a bigger gun." Adam says as he hands Lux a rifle and resets the targets. But before he pulled the trigger, Adam stops him and says, "Wait. I have an idea." Adam then calls out, "Jason can you come over here for a minute!" Jason nods at him and comes over to Adam.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I'm training Lux how to fire a rifle and I need you to do something." He says to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asks.

"I need you to use the force to move the rocks while Lux tries to shoot them." He explains.

"Sure." Jason says as he uses the force and moves the rocks. As the rocks are moving in the air, Lux begins to aim his gun and fires at the rocks. Every shot he fires, misses the targets.

"Don't aim where the rock is at right now." Adam says to him. "Aim where it's going to be." After Adam said that, Lux takes a deep breath and aims his gone to the spot where the rock is going to be and fires five shots. Three shots hit all three targets while the other two missed. "Good job." Adam says to Lux as they continue their training.

_Cave Kingdom_

While Adam and his men were outside the cave, Ahsoka and Barriss were inside, making sure that every citizen get's through the tunnels and into the mountain. The girls also order their men to stand behind the wall incase any droids get pass the boys. And they order they order them to hide inside the buildings and on top of the rooftops if the droids begin to go through the city.

_Valley (Anthony's POV)_

While everyone was getting ready for the battle, one of the soldiers grabs a pair of binoculars and looks up into the sky. He shouts out, "They're here!" I then grab the binoculars and look into the sky and see droid ships entering the planets atmosphere.

"Patriot." Adam says. "What do you see?"

"I see Separatist ships entering the planet." I say to him.

Another soldier walks over to the King and says, "My king, our weather droids outside the canyon detect a blizzard." After the soldier finished his sentence every one of us begins smile.

The King looks at the soldier and says, "Perfect." Out of curiosity everyone decides to walk through the canyon pathway to see the droid ships. With Adam and the King in front, we all watch the powerful blizzard winds smash the droid ships against each other and crash onto the ground. Everyone one of us began to cheer out of excitement, watching some of Grievous ships crash before they could even land on the snow. Every one of us is screaming at the top of our lungs, except for two, only the King and only my brother.

_(Adam's POV)_

After we all watched the ships crash from the blizzard winds, we all marched back into the valley and prepare for the droids arrival. As everyone began to grab their guns and ammo I look at Lux and say, "Lux. I need to have a word with you." He nods at me and we walks with me to the wall, in front of the door that leads into the kingdom. "I have an important task for you." I then pause and say, "I need you to go into the mountain with the civilians."

"But I'm ready Razor!" He says to me.

"I know you have been training for this." I said to him. "But you are not ready. I need to have somebody I know inside the mountain incase if anything happens."

He looks at me and says, "Yes sir." He then grabs his pistol and rifle and walks into the kingdom. We all watched hundreds of people leave into the mountain while the rest of us stay here. And only Lux looks back before he walks with the last of the civilians into the mountain.

As the blizzard began to lighten up, the King looks at me and asks, "How many battles have you fought."

"Too many to count." I say to him. "What about you?"

"Very few." He says to me.

"Don't worry." I say to him. "We'll survive this."

"I think the best way to survive this is if you lead these men." He says to me.

"This is your kingdom, your army. It is you who should lead them." I said to him.

"And since it is my army, I think the best decision for them is if you lead them." He says.

"Very well then." I said.

"One other thing." He says. "I wish to see the face of the men I am fighting beside with." He then looks at me and Anthony, who are thinking whether we should remove our helmets or not. The King then adds, "Don't worry, your secret will be safe with us."

After he said that I looked at Anthony and said, "Okay then." The two of us remove our helmets and show our faces to the king and our army. "Now you know who you're fighting with." As the blizzard was now over, we began to hear droids marching through the canyon. "Everyone get ready!" I say to the men as we all got into the trenches we dug. I then activated my energy shield that Fixer gave me an activated my saber while Anthony got his guns ready and Jason grabbed his lightsabers. The fight was about to begin.

**Alright folks that is it for this chapter. Stick around and watch the battle begin.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright folks welcome to the last chapter for today. It looks like things are about to get real interesting. So how will Adam lead his army? And what will happen to Saber Team. Let's find out. 300 is owned by Zach Snyder and Frank Miller while Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 15: The Battle Of Jerusalem Part 1**

_Valley (Adam's POV)_

As we all heard the droids marching out of the canyon, I tell everyone beside me, "Remember men! Today you are fighting for your freedom! You are fighting for your your families and your king! But most importantly! YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR YOU'RE HOME!"

We all then see a droid officer enter the valley in front of his droids. "Troopers. Lay down your arms and surrender or we will attack." It said with a robotic voice. After the droid made its threat, I looked at Anthony, who was aiming a sniper at the droid, and nodded at him. He then pulls the trigger and shoots the droid in the chest. The droids beside him watch in terror seeing their officer was shot beside them. The droids then begin to charge and fire their guns at us.

As we hid behind the trenches, I yelled out, "Remember men! Do not let one droid get passed us!"

While the droids came at us, Anthony said, "Steady!" After he said that the droids were less then 40 yards away from us.

As they got closer than us, I yelled out, "NOW!" Every men in the trenches then popped out and began shooting the droids down. While the king and his men shot the droids, I got out of the trenches, and used my energy shield to block any of the droids shots. Jason does the same and activates his two lightsabers and starts cutting down every droid in front of him while he deflects all of their shots. Anthony also gets put of the trenches and has Theta controlling the turrets on his shoulders.

As I bash the droids with my shield and cut them with my black saber, a magna guard came at me with his electric staff and began to attack me. As he swung and jabbed his staff at me, I used my shield to block all of his attacks. As I fought him, I then had an idea in my head. When the droid thrusted his staff at me I moved out of the way and used my saber to cut his arm off and then his head. After the droid was destroyed, I deactivated my saber and grabbed the droids staff and began thrusting it at the other droids, using it as a spear.

_(Anthony's POV)_

While Adam was using the magna guard's staff, I began using my guns and turrets to fire at the droids. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" I shouted as I shot every droid around me.

"Sir might I suggest that you allow your guns to cool down before they over heat?" Theta asked me inside my helmet. I then looked inside my helmet and saw readings saying that if I continue to over use my guns, they would over heat and become useless.

"Might as well." I said to Theta as he deactivated my turrets and I stopped firing at the droids. Instead I started to throw heavy punches at the droids and began the beat them to pulp with my fists. I then grabbed a droid and threw him against a rock wall, shattering him. After fight them for about thirty minutes, Adam and I began to realize that we were almost done killing the first wave of droids and that some of them looked like they were running out of energy to fight. I look at Adam and said, "They look tired!"

"Well let's put them out of their misery." Adam said and then looks at the king and his men and says, "Forward!" All of us then decided to redirect the remaining droids to a rock wall where they had no where else to go and began falling, one by one while we shot them. Adam then walks over to the last droid and thrusts his spear at the droids chest.

_(Adam's POV)_

After I killed the last remaining droid with my new spear, Anthony looks at me and says, "Hell of a good start." He and the rest of the soldiers begin to cheer, knowing that they survived the first wave of droids.

While everyone was cheering, Zeta speaks up. "Adam I'm detecting another wave of droids coming through the canyon."

I then looked at my men and said, "TODAY NO SOLDIER DIES!" All of us then begin to head began to head back into the trenches and began to reload as the next wave of droids began to march through canyon path. As they reached the battlefield, both side began to fire bullets at each other, but only the droids were the ones who were dying. Anthony, Jason and I then get out of the trenches and begin to attack the droids head on.

Jason throws one of his lightabers at them while he uses the one his hand to cut down the droids that were closer to him. Anthony kills one of the battle droids, and uses it as a shield while he fires his blasters at the other droids. King Alexander also gets out of the trenches and begins to fire his gun at the droids, while throwing grenades at the canyon path.

While the fight goes on, I use my spear, thrust it into the droids in front of me while I bash them with my shield. The soldiers in the trenches begin to get more confident and start to leave the trenches and attack the droids head on.

After hours of constantly fighting endless waves of droids, we had finally killed the last wave before the sun began to set. The day is finally ours. And as we are all recovering from the day a probe droid begins to enter the valley. Before any of the soldiers could shoot it I say, "Hold your fire." The droid then shows hologram of General Grievous. "Let me guess. You must be Grievous."

_"And you are not the King of Jerusalem."_ The hologram of Grievous said to me.

"He's busy at the moment right now. " I said to him. "But I am happy to take this call."

_"You speak for an entire kingdom?!"_ He said to me.

"I speak for my for men." I said to him.

_"Then you must know that it is foolish to stand against me. Right now I have hundreds of droids left to wipe you out in the blink of an eye. Imagine what horrible fate awaits you when I would gladly kill any of my droids for victory."_ He says.

"And I would die for any one of my men." I say to him. "You have many droids Grievous. But few warriors."

_"I am offering you a chance."_ He said to me. _"Surrender now and I will call off my droids before they slaughter your men. Kneel before me and I will show you mercy."_

I paused for a moment and said, "You see that's where things are about to get difficult for us because kneeling will be hard for me to do. You see this armor I'm wearing is getting too banged up that I can't kneel."

_"There will be no glory in your sacrifice!"_ He said to me._ "I will send the most feared droids to take off your head and collect it as I have it mounted on my wall with the rest of my trophies before I to decide to show it to other systems to remind them to stay in line! I will make sure that when this war is over to erase you and your friends from history! The galaxy will never know you existed!"_

After he finished his threat, I looked at him and said, "The galaxy will know that free men stood against a tyrant, that few stood against many. And before this battle is over, everyone will know that Grievous was defeated by a mere man." I then added one more statement. "I look forward to meeting you on the battlefield." After I said that the hologram of Grievous disappeared and I activated my saber to cut the droid, carrying the holocomm, in half.

After I killed the droid a soldier spoke up. "I've heard about these new droids. They're supposed to be the most feared droids in the Separatist Army. Even their makers fear them. They're supposed to be impossible to kill."

"Terror Droids." Anthony said. "I hear that's what they're called."

I looked at everyone and said, "We'll see how scary they are." I then looked at the king and said, "Your majesty, I need you to have your men gather all the droids and build a wall."

"A wall?" He asked. I nodded at him where he said, "Very well then." He then gathered men and started to stack the dead droids on top of each other, creating a wall.

I then turned to everyone else and said, "I want everyone else to get plenty of rest for tonight. Because tonight we're going to see if these droids are killable."

**Okay folks that is it for this chapter. I hope that you've enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow with more new chatters. If you like this story then leave a comment.**


	16. Chapter 16

**What's going on everyone? This is TheLastSurvivor14 and here are today's three new chapters of Brothers At War. Zack Snyder and Frank Miller own 300 while Disney is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 16: The Battle Of Jerusalem Part 2**

_Valley (Normal POV)_

As night began to fell, the wall of dead droids was finally finished. Adam had all of us stand behind the wall as they all waited for the droids. Walking through the narrow canyon path were droid with black armor, and skulls on their faces. They also had claws that ripped into their enemies and had swords that stabbed and cut hundreds of men. Because Grievous is so eager to take over this kingdom, he throws the best droids that he has to finish the fight.

As the droids reach the wall, only one droid step forward to examine the wall. Adam then yells, "EVERYONE PUSH!" All the soldiers, including Adam, Anthony, Jason and the King, began to push the wall and dozens of dead droids began to fall on top of that one Terror Droid. Adam activates his electric staff and runs down the pile of dead droids and stabs the one Terror Droid. As Adam started thrusting his staff into the droids, Anthony began fire his guns at the droids but as the bullets came at them, the droids reacted fast and dodged his bullets. Jason began to use both of his lightsabers to cut down every droid in front of him. As all of the soldiers began to fight the droids, the droids fought back.

_(Anthony's POV)_

As I tried to fend off the droids I began to see some of our soldiers die at the hands of these monsters. I saw a soldier fire at a droid but a Terror Droid came up from behind him and stabbed him in the back with his metal claws, while another droid grab his gun and stab his chest. I looked around and saw two droids take down a soldier and pierced both of their swords into the man. As the fight went on I saw a droid coming behind the King with his sword. I shouted, "MY KING!" I then shot a bullet at the droids face, saving the King's life. The KIng Looks back at the dead droid and then looks back at me and nods.

_(Normal POV)_

During the fight, Adam started to get surrounded by five Terror Droids. Using his staff, he swings it at them and thrusts it into one of the droids while he pulls out his saber and begins to cut the droids. But while everyone is fighting, a large Terror Droid begins to walk through the battle, coming towards Adam. Adam sees the droid and starts walking to the droid. Adam makes the first strike and slashes at one of the droids arms. But the droid blocks his attack with a black saber, similar to Adam's. The droid then slams the saber down on Adam's shield and begins to attack him like a savage animal.

Jason sees this and runs over to Adam and shouts, "Razor!" But the droid uses his large arm and swings it at Jason, sending him flying against a rock wall. Adam sees this and becomes very angry and starts to attack the droid and is able to cut off one of the droids arms. As the droid sees that his arm has been cut off, Adam swings his saber and cuts the droids head off. After Adam kills the droid, the remaining soldiers, including, Anthony, Jason and the King, hold their ground and begin to fight back and kill every droid.

_Mountain (Normal POV)_

While Adam and his men were fighting the droids, Lux was deep inside the mountain, with all of the civilians and the rest of the army that was sent into the mountain to protect them. While everyone tries to sleep that night, Lux begins to hear how the battle is going on from a soldier who is stationed inside the city. Lux is relieved to hear that his friends have survived but is upset that his friends also didn't allow him to fight beside them.

_City (Ahsoka's POV)_

While Adam was outside the wall, fending off the droids, everyone behind the wall could here the fight going on and hear the cries of some of the soldiers dying. As I stood on top of the palace, I felt a presence coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Barriss, "Barriss?" I said to her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to watch the palace." She said to me. "You look like you could use some rest." She was right. I had been watching the palace all night and taking a break sounded nice. I nodded at her and then she said, "Are you worried about Adam?" I nodded at her. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Just like I know that Anthony is fine out there." After I left the palace I started to feel nauseous and began throwing up behind a building. I didn't know what was happening but all of the sudden I was throwing up.

Thankfully no one saw me throw up and after throwing up for a few minutes, I went over to a nearby store and found a scanner that would scan my vomit and tell me what is happening to me. As I threw up behind the shop, I put the scanner over my vomit and let it do it's job. After the device finished scanning my vomit, the screen on the device said that I'm throwing up because I'm pregnant.

After I saw the results on the scanner, I went inside the shop and grabbed three more scanners but they all came up with the same result. I was pregnant. Before anyone could see me with the scanners, I smashed them with my boot and threw them in the trashcan and began to cry behind the shop, thinking how will Adam react.

_Valley (Anthony's POV)_

After all of us slaughtered the Terror Droids, every soldier began to celebrate their victory to honor their king and their fallen soldiers. While everyone, including me and Jason, are celebrating I see Adam look up into the night sky. I began to wonder what he was thinking while we were all celebrating. And all of us began to realize that against all odds, against endless waves of droids, we can do it, we can hold off Grievous' army, we can win.

_Valley: The Next Morning_

As the sun rose, we all heard droids marching down the canyon path. Those behind, grabbed their blasters and the those in front ran away as we shot them down and pierced them with our blades. As the day went on, our ears heard some of the most horrifying sounds and saw some of the most horrifying beasts caught forth from the darkest corners of the Separatist empire.

As we all looked and wondered what was coming through the canyon, we all saw droids running into the valley out of shear terror when a large red and brown animal with horns on the side of his head like a bull and a horn on top of his head like a rhino. As the beast charges towards us, knocking down every droid in it's path, Adam grabs his staff and throws it at the beasts head, killing it. After Adam killed the beast, Grievous sends droids with endless grenades into the valley. As we watch some of our soldiers die, Jason activates his lgihtsabers and starts to run over to the droids and uses the force to throw one of the grenades at the droids. When the grenade went off, he uses the force to push back the huge explosion through and outside the canyon.

This bought us a few minutes to recover, and about thirty minutes later, we were back into the fight. While Adam, the King, and about thirteen of our remaining soldiers were fighting, Jason and I were fighting the droids together. While Jason sliced off the heads of the droids and I used my fists to slam them into their faces. As we fought together, I looked at Jason and said, "You still here?"

"Someone's got to watch your back." He said to me with a smile.

"Not now I'm a little busy!" I said as the two of us continued cutting, shooting, and smashing every droid near us. Jason throws one of his lightsabers at charging droid while he moves towards that droid and slices three droids in half before retrieving his lightsaber. I on the other hand slammed my fist through one droid and actives my guns and start to tear the droid in half while Theta was operating my shoulder turrets and was destroying three droids that were behind me. I then throw away the droid in front of me and see two more droids coming at me and Jason. Jason goes for one droid and slices both arms off before cutting off his head while I grabbed the droid with both hands and broke it's neck.

_(Normal POV)_

After Anthony and Jason slaughtered every droid, Adam looks at them and shouts, "REGROUP!" Anthony then looks at Adam and nods at him, but while he is looking at Adam, Jason looks into the canyon and sees a Commando droid with a rocket launcher and fires a missile at Anthony.

"MISSILE!" Jason shouts before he uses the force to push Anthony out of the way and watched the missile fly towards Adam and his men. Without hesitation everyone dove out of the way and saw the missile hit the wall and create a giant hole. After Anthony recovers from the push, he aims one of his guns at the droid and shoots it in the chest. But then he and everyone else realize that the wall separating the city from the droids, was destroyed.

**Alright folks that's it for chapter 16. A lot of stuff went down in this chapter. And I'm not just talking about the wall. So what will happen now? Stay tune and find out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay everyone here is the second chapter for today, it looks like all hell is about to break loose, so let's see what happens to our heroes now. 300 is owned by Zack Snyder and Frank Miller while Disney owns Star Wars.**

**Chapter 17: The Battle Of Jerusalem Part 3**

_City (Adam's POV)_

While me and my soldiers were recovering from the blast that came from the missile hitting the wall, I looked at the crumbled wall and saw Ahsoka, Barriss and their soldiers walking over to me and my men, while Anthony and Jason were fending off droids that were walking into the valley. As I was struggling to get up, Ahsoka grabbed my arm and helped me get up on my feet.

I looked at her who had a look of concern on her face and then I looked at my friends, the King, and the rest of my men who were being shot by the droids that were coming through the canyon path. I then shouted, "EVERYONE RETREAT! RETREAT INTO THE CITY!" After I said that everyone began to retreat into the kingdom, while Ahsoka's men decided to protect us. While her men were holding off the droids Anthony, Jason, the King, and I were recovering inside the palace.

"What are we going to do?" Jason asked while Barriss and Ahsoka were putting bandages on us.

I got up and said, "We're going to hold them off until the Republic ships arrive."

"But how are we going to do that?!" Jason asked. "There's thousands of droids waiting outside the city! And there's not a lot of us left!"

"We have to hold our ground!" I said to him. "If we fail, the droids will find the civilians in the mountain!" Once I said that I looked at everyone who knew what was coming if we stayed here and fought the Separatists.

_Mountain (Normal POV)_

As Lux and the rest of the soldiers were inside the mountain, listening to a soldier's distress call, saying that the droids have entered the city, Lux had heard enough and grabbed his rifle and started to walk towards the tunnel that led to the city. One of the soldiers looked at him and said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help them!" He said to the soldier.

"Are you crazy, those droids will kill you on site." The soldier said.

"They need our help." Lux said. "If we can send troops to help them out, they'll have a fighting chance!"

"Even if we could help them. We don't have the fire power to repel them." The soldier said.

"Yes we do." Lux said as he led, some of the soldiers, inside the _Nightsatalker_ and began grabbing every gun inside the armory. While everyone was preparing for the battle, Lux looked at the suit of armor Fixer had given Adam. Lux looked at the suit and decided to put it on. While the soldiers were waiting out side the _Nightstalker_, Lux walked out of the ship, wearing the suit that resembled to a medieval knights armor, only mechanized. He then walked to one of the soldiers and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

"We are all waiting on your orders." He said to Lux.

Lux nods his head at the soldier and says, "Alright then. Let's move."

_City (Adam's POV)_

As the droids pushed forward into the city, Jason, the King and the girls were defending the streets, while Anthony and I were on the rooftops making sure that were no droids on top of the buildings. But as the battle for the kingdom continued on, every soldier began to fall at the hands of the droids. Normal droids began to shoot down the troops while Terror Droids began to slice and pierce them with their claws and swords.

While I was fending off the droids, two Terror Droids ambushed me from behind and knocked me off the rooftop of a building and threw me onto the streets, where I struggled to get them off of me. As I managed to break free from their grip. I reactivated my saber and energy shield, and slammed one of them with my shield while I sliced one of the droid's head off while I turned my attention to the other droid and stabbed him in the chest and smashed its head with my shield.

After I killed the two droids, I looked around and saw Grievous slice a man's head off with a lightsaber. I looked around and saw a Magna Guard's staff beside a destroyed droid's body. I deactivated my saber and grabbed the staff and activated. As I walked towards Grievous two other Terror Droids began to charge at me. Using the staff I thrusted the staff into one of the droids while I slammed the other droid's head with my shield. As I got closer and closer to Grievous, the cyborg general looked at me and growled, "Razor." He then started to walk towards me and said, "I look forward on cutting your head off and keeping your saber as a trophy."

"I wouldn't get to cocky Grievous." I then got into a fighting stance with my staff and shield and said, "Today we will find out who lives and who dies."

"You fool." He said as he removed his cape and said, "I have been trade in the jedi arts by Count Dooku." His two arms separated into four arms and activated four lightsabers. I was shocked seeing this because I didn't know he could do that. "Your move Razor."

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment." I said as I thrusted the staff forward and started attacking Grievous while I used my shield to deflect any of his attacks. As I swung the staff at him, he used his lightsabers to slice it in half. I then pulled out my saber and activated it. As our blades clashed, I was able to dodge one of his attacks and cut off one of his arms. This made him mad and made him more aggressive with his attacks. Because his anger got the best of him, his attacks became more sloppy and this gave me another opportunity to cut off another one of his arms and slam into a wall with my shield. As his body hit the wall he gave out a loud roar and ran towards me.

_(Normal POV)_

While Adam was fighting Grievous, Lux and his men had made it out of the mountain and had entered the city they all looked and saw the kingdom in flames and saw some of their troops slaughtered by the Separatist army. Without hesitation they all screamed and ran into the city and started firing and shooting down every droid they saw. As Lux ran into the battlefield, he used the suits super speed ability to run through the streets and used the suits super jump to get a better view of the battle from a bird's eye view.

As he landed on top of a building and pulled out his gun and started firing it at every droid. But as he was aiming his gun at one droid that was running through across a rooftop, a Terror Droid popped in front of him and grabbed his gun. After the droid grabbed his gun, Lux swung his fist at the droid's chest and sent him flying across the city, with his gun. Realizing that he had no weapon, Lux decided to use his fists and started swinging them, smashing every droid in his way.

As he ran through the streets, he looked around and saw Ahsoka about to be ambushed by droids coming from behind her. After he saw them moving closer to her, using his super speed, Lux made a dash for her. As Lux was running, Ahsoka was cutting down a few droids in front of her until she saw an unkwown soldier came out of nowhere and destroy four Terror Droids with his fists. After the droids were destroyed, Lux looked at Ahsoka and asked, "Are you okay Ahsoka?"

"Lux?" Ahsoka asked. "Is that you?"

Before he could say anything, Lux had heard someone screaming in pain and said, "Excuse me." He then used his super jump to get to where the scream came from.

_(Adam's POV)_

As I continued fighting for Grievous for about thirty minutes, I started to get very tired from fighting constantly. As much as I wanted to rest, I couldn't. If I stopped for one second, Grievous would not hesitate on killing me.

While the two of us were fighting, with one swing, Grievous swung his arm and threw me on my back. Before I could get off the ground, Grievous placed his foot on my shield arm and crushed my gauntlet that was supporting my shield. At the same time he placed his other foot on my other arm and crushed it, causing me to scream in pain. After I screamed, Grievous laughs and says, "Another saber to add to my collection." He then gabbed me by my neck while he had his lightsaber ready to cut off my head.

_(Normal POV)_

As Lux followed the screams of pain, he looked around and saw Grievous standing over Adam. He then saw Grievous grab Adam's neck and raises his lightsaber. Before Grievous could cut off his head, Lux ran towards Grievous and slammed his fist into Grievous' back and sent him flying twenty feet away from Adam. As Adam was regaining his conscious, he looked and saw his best friend standing between him and Grievous. "Lux?" Adam asked him, sounding very exhausted.

"It's me Adam." Lux said to him as he got Adam on his feet.

"Nice suit." Adam said to Lux. Before Lux could say a word, Adam looked behind and saw Grievous coming towards them. Adam pushes push Lux out of the way before Grievous swung his arm and slammed Adam into a building wall. And then kicked Lux against another wall.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DO YOU HERE ME!" Greivous yelled as he grabbed Adam by the neck and held him high while he choked him. As Lux was recovering from the blow, he looks up and sees Adam being choked by Grievous. He then looks beside him and sees Adam's saber right next to him. He grabs the blade and activates it and runs behind Grievous and stabs him in the back.

After the blade pierces his back, Grievous let's go of Adam and walks backwards as he looks at the blade coming out of him. Adam looks beside him and sees a lightsaber next to him and activates it. With one swing, Adam cuts off Grievous' head clean right off. The general of the droid army was killed by two men.

After Grievous was killed, a droid nearby had saw it's leader killed. The droid panics, and sends out a distress call to every droid that their leader was dead. Once every droid had heard the news, they all start to panic and begin to retreat. But little do they know is that the Republic ships had arrived and had destroyed the droid ships. As every soldier cheered, Anthony looked outside the cave and saw, the Republic ships.

_(Anthony's POV)_

After I saw the Republic ships land, I saw Lux, wearing a suit of armor, helping Adam walk while Adam had a bag in his hands. I then walked towards them and put Adam's other arm around me. As we both walked towards the palace, I looked at Lux and asked, "What happened?"

"Grievous attacked Adam." He said to me.

"Where is Grievous?" I asked.

"In here." Adam said as I looked at the bag,

"You killed him?" I asked my brother.

"Yes." He said to me. "WE killed him." He said as he looked at Lux.

_Palace_

Once we arrived at the palace, the three of us saw the girls, Jason and the King, celebrating their victory. While they were celebrating, Ahsoka looked at us and said, "Adam!"

"Ahsoka." He said with an exhausted voice as the both of us let him go and let him hold Ahsoka with his arms. "I've never been so happy to see you." He said before she kissed him in the cheek.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I fought Grievous." Adam said.

"What!" She said before she slapped Adam in the face.

"Ow! what was that for?!" He asked her.

"Are you crazy, you could have been killed!" She explained.

"I would have been killed if Lux hadn't saved me." He said as he looked at Lux and then walked over to him and said, "Lux. I should not have doubted you. You truly are a member of this team."

"Thank you." Lux said to Adam.

"And to show you my gratitude," Adam then paused and pointed at the suit Lux was wearing. "that suit of armor now belongs to you."

"Thank you very much." Lux said.

"So what do we call you?" Jason asked.

"Call me...Guardian." Lux said as we all celebrated a hard earned victory. Today was the day where everyone will remember how a few hundred brave men, a king, a young senator, three jedi and two warriors held off an army of thousands of droids and defeated the leader of the droid army.

**Well folks that is the end for this chapter. It looks like our characters have won the battle but the war is far from over. With Grievous dead what will happen now with the rest of the war? Well let's see what happens on the next chapter. **

**Before we go onto the next chapter I'd like to say that this is the final chapter related to 300 so I hope you all enjoyed these last few chapters and I hope you are enjoying the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up everybody here is the last chapter for today. Well what can I say. With General Grievous gone, what will happen to the war now? Before we go I have to say to mention that Disney owns Star Wars. I just own my OCs. Okay enough with that. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 18: The Temple Under Attack**

_Cato Neimoidia: 5 months Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been five months since Lux, or should I say Guardian, has been a member of this team and a lot has changed since then. Despite the fact that Grievous is dead, the war still rages on, but the Separatists are now weaker then before. Since nobody knows about Lux's secret, this has given the team the perfect opportunity to have Lux as our personal junior senator to help solve any problems anyone has with Saber Team. A few days ago the Jedi Counsel assigned us a new mission to help stop an invasion on the planet Cato Neimoidia, by leading a squadron of starfighters to clear the airspace. The team agreed that Ahsoka, Jason, Anthony, and I would take our _Prowlers_ and jedi starfighters while Lux and Barriss would fly the _Nightstalker_.

As we flew threw the skies, with about twenty clone starfighters behind us, all of us began to see droid ships attacking a city near a mountain, with their droid tri-fighters guarding their ships and attacking the city. "Alright guys let's have some fun." I said to everyone inside my _Prowler_. Soon the droids began attacking us. As every fighter began attacking and avoiding the droids, I noticed a troopers fighter being attacked by a one of the droid fighters from behind. I looked at the two fighters and said, "Watch your back trooper. You got a droid fighter on your six."

_"I can seem to shake him off!"_ The trooper said to me in a panic voice.

"Just keep trying to shake him off." I said to him. "I'll see if I can get a clear shot on it." I then flew my ship behind the droid tri-fighter and began firing at it. But as I fired at the fighter, the droid kept dodging every one of my shots and with one missile, the droid fighter shot down the clone's fighter. I could here the clone's screams on the speaker's inside my fighter. "Damn it!" I said to myself as I continued to fire at the droid. I then had enough. "Zeta lock onto that droid and fire one of the missiles."

"Yes sir." She said as a missile from my fighter flew and destroyed the droid.

_(Normal POV)_

After Adam destroyed the fighter, Anthony and Jason flew together with about six clone fighters at their side. While they flew through the sky, and attacking every droid fighter, Anthony says inside his _Prowler_, "These things just keep coming."

_"Heads up Patriot. You got a couple of droid fighters on you."_ Jason said as he looked and saw two droids coming on his six.

"I see them." Anthony said to Jason as he looked behind him and saw the droid fighters coming from behind him. "Theta shut of the engines when I tell you to."

"Ready." Theta said as a hologram of him appeared on top on the computers inside the _Prowler_.

Anthony looks behind at the droids one more time and looks at Theta and says, "Now!" In an instant the engines of the _Prowler_ shit off and sends Anthony and Theta flying behind he droids before they could even respond. "Activate the engines now!"

"Yes sir!" Theta said as the engines of the fighter reactivated and began to fly steady behind the droid fighters.

"I have you now." Anthony said as he fired the fighter's guns and shot down the droids. "I got them!"

_"Nice move Patriot!"_ Jason said in excitement. _"Now let's keep moving! We have a battle to win!"_

_Nightsalker_

While everyone was drawing off the droid fighters from the Separatist Ships, Barriss and Lux were inside the _Nightstalker_, leading a squad of bombers, to attack the ships. As the republic fighters flew close to the droid ships, dozens of droid fighters began to fire at the republic bombers. "Lux man the cannons!" Barriss said while she flew the _Nightstalker_.

"On it!" He said as he aimed the guns on the ship and fired at the droid fighters behind them. One by one every droid fighter was shot down and Lux looks at Barriss and says, "We're clear!"

Barriss contacts every bomber and says "Everyone drop the bombs right now!" After she said that every republic bomber with in the area dropped their bombs over the droid ships as they exploded. While the ships were being destroyed, everyone began to cheer while they watched the burning droid ships crash.

_Prowler (Adam's POV)_

Even though the droid ships were destroyed, there were still a few droid fighters to take care of. While Anthony and Jason were cleaning up the sky, Ahsoka and I were flying through the air, making sure that every droid fighter with in the area was destroyed. "Adam I'm picking up a droid fighter coming from behind us." Zeta said to me.

And the next thing I heard was Ahsoka saying, _"Missile!"_ I looked behind and saw Ahsoka's fighter dodging a missile and coming straight towards me. Without hesitation, I turned the ship and dodged it just in time.

"Don't worry." I said to Ahsoka. "We're good here." All of the sudden the missile flew past me and then exploded with dozens of buzz droids in the air. "Oh crap." I said before my fighter flew through the cloud of buzz droids.

_(Normal POV)_

As the droids began to crawl over Adam's fighter, Ahsoka looked at his fighter and asked, _"Razor are you alright?"_

"I'm fine!" Adam said as he watched the droids mess with the fighter with their drills and saws. "But they're taking apart my fighter! I'm going have to eject out of the ship!"

_"That's crazy!"_ Ahsoka said.

" That's why I need you to fly close enough for me to land on your fighter." Adam said as he removed Zeta's chip from the computer and began to activate the eject sequence on the fighter.

_"Got it!"_ Ahsoka said while she flew her fighter.

"Be careful." Adam said to her. "If you get to close to me, then the droids will get on your fighter." After he said that he looked down and saw Ahsoka's fighter below him. "Zeta set the fighter to self destruction!"

"On it." She said as a countdown appeared on the ship's computer. "We got ten seconds." After she said that Adam popped the fighter open and jumped off the ship and landed on Ahsoka's fighter.

Using his magnetic gloves he grabs onto her fighter and screams, "MOVE!" As she flies away from the abandoned fighter before it explodes with the buzz droids that were on it.

_(Adam's POV)_

After we landed the fighter on a mountain nearby, Ahsoka opened her fighter and said, "You know you're crazy sometimes?"

"I know." I said to her.

But before any of us could say a word Zeta said, "Guys I'm getting a call from the Jedi Council."

I then pulled out my holocomm and activated it. Then a hologram of Obi wan, Windu and Yoda appeared. "What is it Master Yoda?" I asked.

Master Yoda looks at us and says, _"Return to the temple, you and your team must. Attacked, it has been."_

After he said that, Ahsoka and I looked at each other and then looked at the holograms. "We'll be there."

**Alright folks that'll be it for today. We're getting to the end of season five now and we're close to the end of this story. Come back tomorrow and see what will happen to Saber Team.**


	19. Chapter 19

**What's up everybody? Welcome back to Brothers At War. I've got nothing else to say other than that Disney owns Star Wars. So let's get started with this story.**

**Chapter 19: Tracking Down The Culprit**

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's POV)_

After Adam and I heard the news about the temple being under attack, we immediately alerted the rest of the team and flew back to Coruscant. After we arrived at the temple, all of us saw a small part of the temple destroyed and with black smoke coming out of it.

After we landed the _Nightstalker_ inside the temple, Adam ordered Anthony, Jason and Lux to stand outside the temple and make sure the crowd outside the temple don't start a riot. After they were sent outside, Adam, Barriss and I walked through the hallways where we met a detective droid. "Greetings my name is Russo-ISC. I was informed by the Jedi Counsel that I would be working with you."

"Where is the Jedi Counsel?" Adam asked the droid.

"They are busy at the moment, but they strongly suggest that we start finding out how the explosion was created and who is responsible for it." The droid said.

"Let's get to it then." I said as the four of us went to where the explosion occurred.

_Loading Docks (Adam's POV)_

Once we entered the area to where the explosion occurred, the four of us began looking around the room for clues to how a bomb was able to get in here with out anyone noticing. As we looked around, I noticed a few workers sitting on the ground with a medical droid. I walked over to them where one of them said, "Hey your Razor aren't you?"

"That's me. I said to him. "What happened to you guys?"

"We were outside the loading docks when the explosion happened." He said to me. "We rushed inside to help out any survivors when a large piece of debris crushed my leg."

"And my arm." The other worker said.

After I finished talking to the workers I looked at Russo and said, "Russo!"

"Yes Razor." The droid said to me.

"I want a list of every worker who checked in before, and during the explosion." I said.

"What for?" The droid asked.

"The four of us are going to interrogate every worker. We might find out who was responsible for the attack." I said.

"Anything else?" It asked.

"I also want the security video of the loading docks before, during and after the explosion." I said.

"Yes sir." It said as we all left the loading docks and went to interrogate every worker.

_(Barriss' POV)_

As the day went on the four of us had a list of every worker who checked in before the explosion in the loading docks occurred. Each of us interrogated every worker that checked in, and every worker had a different story.

Some told us that they were outside the loading docks when the attack occurred, while some workers were inside the loading docks when the bomb went off. Once we finished interrogating every worker, the four of us got together and compared our notes.

But as we told each other the stories the workers had told us, we all began to realize that they all mentioned that one man entered the loading docks before the explosion. His name was Jackar Bowmani.

_Outside the Temple (Anthony's POV)_

While Adam and the girls were investigating the bombing attack on the temple, Lux, Jason, and I were standing outside the temple and stood in front of a huge crowd of people who were screaming and yelling at us about the event. "Everyone remain calm!" Lux said in his Guardian armor while held both hands up to try to keep the crowd from starting a riot. "Everything is under control! We have our best agents investigating!" But after he said that the crowd got even more aggressive and started to throw trash at us.

"You sure do know what to say to everyone." Jason said to Lux.

"At least I don't make a mess of things." Lux said to Jason. But after he said that, Jason took a step toward him with a clenched fist.

I stepped in between them and said, "Lock it down. Both of you."

As the three of us looked at each other we heard a women in the crowd say, "Do any of you know where my husband is?!" I looked at the crowd and saw a white human female with purple clothing waving at us. I walked toward the crowd where she said, "Please can someone help me?!"

"What's your husbands name?!" I asked her.

"His name is Jackar Bowmani!" She said to me. "He was a worker inside the temple!"

"What is your name?!" I asked her.

"My name is Letta Turmond."

I looked at her and said, "Come with me!" I then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd and into the temple. As we entered the temple, I contacted Adam and said, "Razor I think I found a lead."

_"What is it?_" He asked.

"I found a wife of a worker called Jackar Bowmani." I said to him.

After I said that I didn't here anything from Adam for a few seconds until he said, _"Bring her to us."_

_Loading Docks (Ahsoka's POV)_

After we found out that Anthony had found Jackar's wife, Letta, the droid, Barriss, Adam and I went back to the loading docks to try to figure out how Jackar was involved in the explosion and where he is now. At the same time we also waited for Anthony to bring Letta here to help us in our investigation. While we were investigating the loading docks, I located a hand on the ground that had no body attached to it.

I looked at everyone and said, "Hey guys! I think I found something!" Adam, Barriss and Russo walked over to me as I pulled out a scanner to scan the blood from the hand to find out who it belonged to. Once the scanner finished analyzing the blood, the scanner said that the hand belonged to Jackar.

Adam sighed and said, "Well at least we found out where Jackar is." After he said that, Anthony had walked in the room with a woman beside him. Adam walks over to him and says, "Is this her?"

"Yes. This is Letta. She is Jackar's wife." He said to him.

"Where is my husband? Is he safe?" She asked us. Our hearts sank when we found out that we would have to tell her that her husband was dead.

Adam looks at her and says, "I'm sorry but we just found out that your husband is dead." Once he finished his sentence, Letta fell down to the ground and burst into tears. Adam looks at her and crouches down to comfort her and says, "I'm sorry this happened to you. But if you have any information about your husband, now would be the right time to tell us."

"He only told me that he was going to be working late at the temple and that he had something important to do." She said to us. "But that's just it."

"Okay then. Thank you very much." Adam say to her as he nods at Anthony to escort her out of the temple.

"Come on. Let's go." Anthony says as he gets her on her feet and walks out the room. A few minutes after they left, my scanner started making some noises. I looked at it where it said that it had detected something in Jackar's blood.

"Ahsoka. What is it?" Barriss asked me.

"The scanner is saying that there was something found inside Jackar's blood." I said to them. "It says that it has detected bits and pieces of nano-droids."

"Aren't those small droids that are used to create explosions?" Adam asked me.

"Yes. But how could he have snuck in those droids. He would have needed a lot of them to create such an explosion and even if he brought them in here someone would seen the droids, unless…" I then paused.

"Unless the droids were inside him, meaning…" Adam added and then paused.

"He was the bomb." Barriss concluded, which led us to believe that Jackar was the bomb that blew up the temple.

Adam then looked at us and said, "We need to tell his wife that he was the bomb. And we also need to find out if she was involved in this." All of us agreed to this and thanks to the list of workers we have in our possession, we have his address. After we left the room, Adam contacted Anthony, Jason, and Lux and had them go back to the _Nightstalker _where all of us will fly to Letta's apartment and go further into this investigation.

_Letta's Apartment (Adam's POV)_

As we were near Letta's house I looked at Anthony, Jason, and Lux and said, "Okay you three listen up. While Ahsoka, Barriss and I are inside the apartment, I want you three to be guarding every possible exit around the building. Lux I want you and Jason to be guarding the front and back exits while Anthony is guarding the roof."

"Yes sir." The three of them said in union. All of us then got off the _Nightstalker_ and went to our positions. As we walked into the building I looked at Lux, Anthony and Jason, who were guarding every exit incase Letta decides to make a run for it.

Once we reached her apartment I knocked on the door and said "Letta. This is Razor I need to talk to you." I hear no response and knocked on the door again. "Letta open the door, this is important." I said and then heard no response. I looked at Ahsoka and nodded at her as she used the force to open the door.

As the three of us walked into the apartment, we all looked around where I said, "Hello. Letta. This is Razor are you here?" After hearing no response, the three of us looked around the apartment for clues to how Jackar had the bombs in him. As we looked around the apartment, I began looking through the kitchen to see if there were clues to a theory that the nano droids were fed to him, with out him even knowing. And soon enough I found a can of seasoning that had a label that as peeling off. I took it off where it showed that showed the words "Nano-Droids" on it.

As I looked at it the three of us heard, "What are you doing here?" We all turned around and saw Letta inside the room. "What are you doing inside my apartment?" She asked.

"Would you mind telling us what this is?" I said to her as I showed her the nano-droids.

Her mouth dropped and a look of nervousness was on her face. "I don't where that came from?"

"I found it inside one of the kitchen cabinets." I said to her

"I do not know how that ended up there." She said to me as I noticed a drop of sweat coming down her face.

I looked at her and calmly said, "I need you to come with us back to the temple."

"What for?!" She asked.

"For questioning." I said to her as I extended my hand out to her. But she walks away from us and puts one hand behind her back. "Please come with us. Don't make this hard on yourself." But however she decides to do this the hard way when she pulls out a blaster and shoots me in my left shoulder and knocks me down as she makes a run for it outside the apartment. As I lid on the ground in pain, I contacted the guys outside and said, "Everyone look out! Letta is on the run! Be ready for when she comes out!"

_(Normal POV)_

After Adam contacted the guys, Ahsoka and Barriss grabbed Adam and got him back on his feet as they started to pursue Letta through the building. Outside, Anthony, Jason and Lux were waiting outside the exits to see if Letta would come out either the front door, the back door, or the roof. And it turns out that Letta decied to come out the back door, which is where Lux was located.

As he waits outside the door he see's Letta run outside towards him and stops in her tracks as she sees him wearing his armor. With a slight sense of hesitation, she shoots him in the chest. She turns away from him and starts to run in another direction but is stopped when Lux gets up and uses his enhanced speed to disarm her and hold her in place. "Hold on." He says to her. "Where do you think your going?" He then grabbs a pair of handcuffs and places them on her hand behind her back.

"Let go of me!" She said as she struggle to break free from Lux's grip.

"Sorry. That's not gonna happen." He said to her. "Now sit down." He then pushes her on the ground while he contacts the rest of the team. "Everyone this is Guardian. I got Letta." After he said that the rest of the team came out of the building and looked at Lux next to Letta.

"Nice job." Jason said to Lux as he gave him a pat on the back.

Adam then walks over to Letta and says, "Why'd you do it Letta?" But after Adam asked her, she gave no response. Adam sighs and says, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. Get on your feet. You're coming with us. Let's head back to the temple everyone." Adam says as Lux get's Letta on her feet and we all start to walk towards the _Nightstalker_.

**And that's the end for this chapter everybody. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. If you are then leave a comment. See you guys on chapter 20.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody what's going? Here is Chapter 20 of Brothers At War. As we are getting close to the end, things are about to get crazy for our heroes. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Star wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 20: The Wrong Jedi**

_Jedi Burial Room (Adam's POV)_

After the team and I arrested Letta for the attack on the Jedi Temple, the next day there was a funeral for the six jedi that died in the explosion. I stood beside Ahsoka, Barriss and Jason, without my armor, as we all watched Yoda give a speech on how these fallen Jedi are now one with the force. Anthony and Lux didn't come with me since they were not involved with the jedi temple more than we were. As I stood next to the girls and Jason, I noticed a tear coming down her face. Ashoka also notices this and says, "What is it Barriss."

"Tutso Mara was a old friend of mine." She said to us as we realized that one of the dead jedi was a close fiend of hers. "When I was still a youngling, he taught me how to hold my lightsaber."

I looked at her and said, "I know how you feel Barriss. I've lost many friends in my life." She looks at me and nods with a smile on her face. As the funeral finishes with the bodies of the dead jedi being burnt, everyone in the room leaves.

_Temple Hallways_

As the four of us walked through the hallways with Ahsoka's master, Anakin, we all met Admiral Tarkin who was waiting for us. "Admiral Tarkin." I said to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to inform you that Letta Turmond, is being transferred to the Republic Military Prison for her crime." He says to us.

"What for?" I asked. "The attack was on the temple, which means she is under Jedi custody."

Tarkin grows an upset look on his face and looks at Anakin and says, "What makes this young man think he can speak among us. Even though he is a teacher here, he is not a Jedi." This angered me a little bit. Even though I was not a jedi, there had been times on where I had saved Tarkin's life in many battles.

"I may not be a Jedi but I am just as a part of this order then anyone else." I said to him. Even though I wanted to punch the guy in the face I swallowed my anger. Before he could say anything else I say to he group, "If you will excuse me I must get back to my classroom." I then left the group and walked over to my classroom.

_(Normal POV)_

After Adam had left the group, Jason also had left the group to check on Anthony and Lux to tell them about the Funeral. As the girls, Anakin, and Tarkin were still wondering the halls of the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Tarkin agreed that Tarkin is right and that Letta should be taken into military custody. Anakin says to Tarkin, "I have to agree with you on this wan Tarkin. I think Letta should be placed into military custody."

Ahsoka looses her temper and says, "No. This is not the right decision to go with."

"Control your padawan Skywalker." Tarkin says.

Barriss grabs Ahsoka's hand and says, "Come on Ahsoka. Let's go see if Adam needs help with his class."

Ahsoka looks at her and then looks at Anakin where he says, "Go with your friend Ahsoka." Ahsoka then turns to Barriss and walk towards Adam's classroom.

"Arrogant, isn't she." Tarkin said to Anakin.

"She's still a child, she has much to learn." He says to him as the two men continue to walk the hallways.

_Classroom (Adam's POV)_

After I had it with Tarkin, I went back to my classroom where I was with youngling. Since everyone was going through a tough time, knowing that the thought of the safety of the Temple has been killed, along with six other jedi, I decided not to have a lesson today. "Mr. Amor?" Katooni asked me. "Are we going to have a lesson today?"

I looked at her and the rest of the younglings and said to them, "Uh no. I think after what you kids are going through right now. I think there's going to be no class today. You're free to go do what ever you want." Soon after, all of the younglings got up from their seats and left the classroom. While they were leaving the classroom, I looked at the front door and saw Barriss and Ahsoka standing at the door. "Ahsoka. Barriss. What are two doing here?" I asked them.

"After walking with Anakin and Tarkin, we heard enough of what they said." Ahsoka said.

"What did they say?" I asked her.

"Anakin agreed that Tarkin was right and that the Jedi are going to send Letta to military prison." Barriss said to me.

"I'm not surprised. Those two seem to be close friends." I said to the girls.

After a few minutes of talking about this topic Ahsoka looked around the empty classroom and asked, "So did you give the kids the day off?"

"Yeah I decided to give them a day off. I think they've been through enough today and I think the last thing they want is to listen a boring lecture." I said to the girls.

"That was sweet of you." Barriss said with a smile on her face. While we sat on the empty desks, talking for hours about how we felt about the funeral and how we felt about Letta being transferred to the military prison. But as we talked, Ahsoka's wrist comm went off.

She answers it. "What is it master?"

_"Ahsoka, Admiral Tarkin wants you to go to the Republic Military Prison."_ Anakin said on his wrist comm.

"What for?" She asked.

_"When Letta was transferred to the prison, she requested to see you."_ He explained to her.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes." She said as she turned off her wrist comm.

"What does Letta want with you?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." She said to me. "But it must be important if she only wanted me to see her."

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Barriss stated.

"I agree. I should go with you just in case." I said to her.

"I'll be fine guys." Ahsoka said to us before she left the classroom.

After Ahsoka left the room, I looked at Barriss and said, "I better get going to. It's been a long day for me and I think I'm gonna head home."

"Sure you are." Barriss said to me as she knew that this wasn't my plan. I nodded at her as we both left the room and went our separate ways.

_Republic Military Prison (Ahsoka's POV)_

After I arrived at the prison, the sun was setting in the sky and night began to fall as I walked past the clone memorial statue in front of the prison. Once I got inside the building I walked through the hallways where I finally reached the detention room where I was stopped by a clone. "Hold it right there Commander Tano." The clone said to me. "For security purposes I'm going to ask you to leave your lightsabers and wrist comm here." The clone then pulled out a box for me two put my stuff there.

"Of course." I said as I placed my stuff in the box and walked down the hallways of the detention cnter with two clones as my escorts.

_Outside the Prison (Adam's POV)_

After Barriss and I left the classroom, I drove down to the warehouse to get suited up. I had a bad feeling about Ahsoka going to the prison alone and wondered why out of all the Jedi did Letta ask for Ahsoka. After I had my armor on I decided to take a_ Ghost_ down to the prison. I knew Ahsoka wanted to do this alone so I decided not to go inside the prison but to stay hidden outside. However I decided to have Zeta hack into the security camera's to see what was going on inside the prison.

_Letta's Cell (Ahsoka's POV)_

After me and the two clones reached Letta's cell, one of the clones deactivated the ray shield door while the other clone said to me, "You have five minutes Commander Tano."

"Thanks." I said to the clone as I took a step inside Letta's cell and looked back at the clones and said "Leave us."

Once Letta saw the clones leave the cell, she get's off her bed and says, "I'm so glad you came."

"What do you want Letta?" I asked her.

"I need your protection." She pleaded which confused me.

"Protection? Protection for what?" I asked her as I walked towards her and sat on the bed with her.

"Not for what. From whom." She explained to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I didn't make the bombs Ahsoka. A jedi showed me how to make them." She frantically said to me.

"A Jedi?!" I asked her.

"Please you must help me. I fear the Jedi will be coming after me knowing-" She was cut off as her body began to twitch while she held her throat as she was choking.

I got off the bed and looked at her screaming, "LETTA!"

_Outside the Prison (Adam's POV)_

As I watched the cell footage through the security cameras I saw Ahsoka placing her hands in the air while Letta was being chocked to death. I couldn't believe my eyes. "What the hell is going on?!" I said myself as I continued watching the video.

_Letta's Cell (Ahsoka's POV)_

After Letta was chocking for a few minutes, her head began to twist slowly and then suddenly her head twisted with force as I heard her neck snapped and she fell to the ground dead. I was so confused o what had just happened and just after Letta's death, three clones walked into the room where one of them said, "I can't say I blame you Cammander Tano. We all wanted to kill her. But I hate to say this but you are under arrest." I then hear the clones raise their guns at me.

I place my hands up while looking at Letta's lifeless body and say, "I didn't do anything."

**Uh oh that's it for this chapter? Who killed Letta? What will happen to Ahsoka? What will Adam do about this? Stick around and find out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright everyone here is the last chapter for today. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Cause this is where things get real exciting. Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 21: Ahsoka's Escape**

_Ahsoka's Cell: A Few Hours Later (Ahsoka's POV)_

After I was arrested for a murder I did not commit. I was placed inside a cell for a few hours until Admiral Tarkin walked inside the cell. "Admiral Tarkin, I did not killed Letta. You have to believe me." I said to him.

"You were the only one in the cell with Letta at the time and this video of you proves your guilty." He then pulled out a holocomm which showed the footage of me being with Letta when she was chocking. "Notice how there is no sound in this footage which means you used your force ability to kill her."

"I did not kill her!" I said to him.

Tarkin then places my his hands on my cheeks and says, "Do not worry my sweet. I'm sure your Jedi friends are doing whatever they can to help prove your 'innocence'." I knew if Adam saw Tarkin put his hands on me, he would have ripped is arm off. After he left the room, I layed on my bead, wondering where Adam was.

_(Adam's POV)_

A few hours after Ahsoka was arrested I walked down the hallways of the prison and saw Tarkin standing in my way. "That's far enough Razor." He said to me.

"I'm going to see Ahsoka." I said to him as I continued walking until I was blocked by two clones.

"I'm sorry my friend. But I cannot allow you that. I have orders saying that Ahsoka Tano is to remain in solitary confinement until the Jedi sort this mess out." He said to me, which created great anger within me. I hated it when he called me his friend. A true friend would allow me to see Ahsoka.

"Two minutes that's all I'm asking for." I said to him.

"I'm sorry. There is no other way." He said with a smirk on his face.

"This isn't over." I said to him while I pointed my finger at him and left the prison.

_Ahsoka's Cell: A Few Days Later (Ahsoka's POV)_

Two days have passed by, at least that's what thought since there was no way of telling time inside the cell. As I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I decided to get up and wash my face to cool me down. While I was splashing water on my face, I saw a key card in front of my cell. "A key card." I said to my self, thinking that maybe this came from either my master or from Adam. "Guys I knew you wouldn't let me down."

I then used the force to lift up and insert it into my cell's lock. Once the ray shields were down I walked outside my cell and started to walk out of the prison. As I walked down the hallways I saw two clones dead with lightsaber cuts on their bodies and then I saw my lightsabers next to them. "What the?" I said as I examined the bodies and grabbed my lightsabers.

But then all of the sudden I heard, "What the?!" I turned around and saw a clone less then two feet away from me.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I said to the clone.

"Freeze! Don't move!" The clone said before he pressed the alarm button to warn every clone in the building. After the alarm went off I started to run for my life.

_Warehouse (Adam's POV)_

While I was at the warehouse, with the rest of the team and Fixer, thinking of a way to prove Ahsoka's innocence. Zeta said, "Adam I just got a distress call from the Republic Prison. They say that Ahsoka has escaped." After she said that I began to put m suit on.

After I was finished getting my suit on Anthony looked at me and said, "What's the plan boss?"

"Simple." I said to him as I removed Zeta's chip from a computer and grabbed my helmet. "I'm going to see what's going on while you four stay here."

"We can help you Adam." Barriss said to me.

"No! You guys are staying here! This is something I need to do alone." I said to them as I put my helmet on and walked towards a_ Ghost_.

"Be careful." Anthony said to me before I started up the engine and drove out of the warehouse.

_Republic Military Prison (Ahsoka's POV)  
_

After being chased by clones for about thirty minutes inside the prison, my master arrived and started talking through the vents while I ran though the hallways. "Ahsoka stop this!" He said to me through the air vents. "Don't do this to yourself Ahsoka."

After listening to his voice I looked up at an air vent above me and said, "I'm sorry master! But no one will ever believe me!" After I said that I ran for a few minutes until I reached the entrance to the prison.

_(Normal POV)_

After hearing his padawan speak, Anakin looks at a few clones near him and says, "I want her captured alive! Have your men set their guns to stun!"

"Yes sir!" The clones said as they set their guns to stun and started to run towards the main entrance.

_(Ahsoka's POV)  
_

After I was finally outside, I looked around to see if there was a place for me to hide, knowing that my master and the clones were not far from me. As I searched for a place to hide a raindrop hit my face. I looked up into the sky and noticed that rainclouds were forming above me. I also noticed a large statue of a clone near the memorial statue. I climbed up the statue and watched a few clones exit the building and pass right by me. That is until another wave of clones saw me.

_(Adam's POV)_

I drove as fast as I can on my speeder and arrived at the prison and parked my speeder where a few clones looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here Razor?"

"I came here to see Ahsoka! Where is she!" I asked before I heard other clones that were coming out of the building saying that they spotted Ahsoka. I looked past the clones in front of me and watched Ahsoka run across the clone memorial while the clones below began to shoot her. I looked at the clones in front of me and said, "Sorry about this."

I then increased the pulse from my electromagnetic gloves and electrocuted the clones. Once they were all incapacitated, I ran towards the group of clones that were firing at Ahsoka. Since my gloves were recharging from the blast, I grabbed a few stun grenades and through them at the clones.

_(Ahsoka's POV)  
_

As I ran across the top of the memorial, I heard one of the clones yell, "GRENADE!" And then the next thing I heard were the screams of clones who were being electrocuted. I looked down and saw Adam looking up at me.

"COME ON AHSOKA!" He screamed at me as I jumped off the memorial and ran beside him to his speeder. "What's going on! Why are those clones firing at you?!"

"They think I killed two other clones!" I said to him.

"What?!" Adam asked. We were only a few yards away from Adam's speeder until one of the air guns began firing at us and shot Adam's speeder before we could get on it. "DAMN IT!" Adam yelled as two gun ships began to fly towards us. The two of us look around until I notice sewer pipes that were near us.

"Come on! Let's head to the sewer pipes!" I say to him as the both of us are now running away from two gun ships. As we ran across a bridge that led to the sewer pipes the two gun ships began to fly beside us. Their doors open and the two of us see a group of clones firing at us from both sides.

Seeing the bullets fly at us, the two of us began jump and twirl through the air. And at the same time we activate our lightsabers to deflect every shot coming at us. But sooner or later one of those shots was going to hit us.

Adam looks at me and says "Ahsoka duck!" Adam then pulls out two stun grenades from his waist and twirls in the air while the bullets miss him and the grenades hit the gun ships and cause them to power down as the electricity from the grenades begin to mess with the controls.

"Nice trick!" I said to him after we finally reached the sewer pipes and began cutting a hole inside before we jumped in.

_Sewer Pipes_

After Adam and I jumped inside the sewer pipe, Adam looks at me and says, "Come on we got to cover more ground." He said as we started to run through the sewer pipe. But while the two of us ran I would look back to see if we were followed and would see Adam throw small devices on the side of the pipe walls.

I looked at him and asked, "What are those?!"

"Ray shield deployers and electric trip mines. These will slow them down and buy us some time." He said to me as he threw an electric trip mine near us and continue to run through the sewer.

_(Normal POV)_

While Adam and Ahsoka were running through the sewers, Anakin and a few clones entered the sewers and began to chase after Adam and Ahsoka. But after only running a few feet a few clones in front of Anakin walked ran over a electric trip mine and were electrocuted and incapacitated.

Anakin steps away from the passed out clones and says, "Everybody stay alert! There's probably more of these!" But after running for a few minutes a ray shield deployer that was on the wall a few feet away from them activated and deployed a ray shield. This angers Anakin. He shouts out, "DAMN YOU RAZOR!" He then activates his lightsaber and cuts the little device on the wall and continues his hunt.

_(Ahsoka's POV)  
_

After running through the maze-like sewers, Adam and I had reached an opening where we saw a large pit and ships flying down to the lower levels of the city. As we stared at the bottomless pit, the two of us could hear clones closing in on us, and so Adam walks away from the edge and throws every mine and ray shield deployer he has left. Adam then walks towards the edge and looks at me. "You ready for this?" He asked me.

But before I could say a word, the two of us hear, "STOP!" The two of us look around and see it is my master standing just ten feet away from us. He takes one step towards us and one of the devices Adam set up activates and a Ray shield pops up in front of him. "Ahsoka don't do this!" He says to me.

"You didn't even help me!" I said to him.

"How would that look for you Ahsoka?! Huh! You escaping has only made you look more guilty!" He says to me.

I take a step towards him and say, "I am not guilty!"

"You have to come back with me so we can prove your innocence!" He says to me.

I look at him and then I look at Adam and say, "It's too late." I then take a step away from my master and stand next to Adam. "The Jedi can't me help this time." After I said that Adam and I jumped off the ledged and flew into the pit.

_(Normal POV)_

After seeing his padawan jump off the ledge, Anakin shouts, "Ahsoka!" He then cuts the ray shield deployer and then walks toward the ledge. But he doesn't notice the electric trip mine he just stepped over. As soon as his foot stepped over the device, bolts of electricity began to go through his brain and body, knocking him out cold.

_(Ahsoka's POV)  
_

After Ahsoka and Adam jumped off the ledge, the two of them landed on a ship below them. As the ship flies down to the lower levels of the city, the young couple look at each other and find themselves wanted fugitives of the Republic.

**Okay everybody that is it for today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please leave a comment. See you guys on monday for three more chapters of Brothers At War.**


	22. Chapter 22

**What's up everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and welcome back to Brothers At War. I hope you guys a good weekend. Here are the next three chapters of Brothers at War. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 22: Fugitives Of The Republic**

_Jedi Counsel Chamber (Normal POV)_

A few hours after Ahsoka and Adam escaped Anakin and the clones in the sewers, there was a meeting at the Jedi Counsel where they received a message form Admiral Tarkin, about Ahsoka's escape with Razor. _"After further investigation, we have concluded that the murdered clones were killed by Ahsoka Tano herself. And we have also found out that she contacted Razor to help her in her escape."_ Tarkin tells the council through a hologram.

Sitting in the chamber, among the jedi masters was Master Plo Koon where he said, "I can not believe that those two could have fallen so easily."

_"Because she and Razor refused to turn themselves in, it proves that they were responsible for the death of the clones and the bombing of the Jedi Temple."_ Tarkin adds to his theory. _"This is sedition!"_ He says before the hologram of him disappears.

After the hologram disappears, every master in the room began to look at each other. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi speaks up. "Skywalker was there any doubt in you that your padawan was innocent?"

"No Master Mundi." Anakin says to him as he walks to the center of the room.

"The Counsel may believe she is guilty for her crime. Still believe they are wrong, do you?" Master Yoda asks Anakin.

"I believe she didn't kill anyone at the prison or used the droids to the temple. But if Razor had not interfered with Ahsoka's escape, she might have turned herself in." Anakin says to Yoda.

"But now she's on the run with one of the most skilled soldiers in the Grand Republic Army." Windu said.

"Two teams, we must send." Master Yoda said. "Master Skywalker, and Master Plo will take clones to capture Ahsoka. To capture Razor, we must send his team after him."

"I think it would be best to leave Saber Team out of this." Windu said. "If Razor was involved with the bombing, there's no telling that the wrest of his team was also involved."

"Agreed." Master Yoda said. "Go swiftly Skywalker. And bring these lost souls." Yoda says to Anakin while he and Master Plo leave to find Ahsoka and Razor. But they are all unaware that someone has been listening to their conversation. They are unaware that of a small device, that Adam had planted inside the room had just received everything the council has said.

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

After we finished listening to the council's conversation, my heart grew with anger hearing that the Counsel would think that Adam and Ahsoka are guilty for crimes they did not commit and for thinking that our team was involved in the bombing of the temple. After I turned off the communicator, I looked at Fixer, Jason, Lux and my wife Barriss, and said, "I can not believe that the Counsel would believe in such a lie."

Jason then says, "When we find out whoever did this, that person is going to pay!"

"They will pay Jason." I said to him as I put my hand on his shoulder. "But we need to contact Ahsoka and Adam to warn them."

"I agree." Lux said.

I then looked at a small hologram of Theta that was hovering on top of a computer and said, "Theta I need you establish a secured contact with Adam."

"On it sir." He said as he started contacting Adam.

_Corusscant Underworld City: Level 1312 (Adam's POV)_

A few hours after Ahsoka and I escaped, the two of us began to wander the streets, and looking over our shoulders every minute or so to make sure that none of us were being followed by the police or by clones. As the two of us walked, my communicator inside my helmet began to go off. I look at Ahsoka and turn my head to a nearby ally where no one will see us. Once we were alone I turn on my communicator and answered the call. "You shouldn't be calling me Anthony, it's not safe."

_"It's okay. Theta made sure that this link is secured so that no one will be able to here you or trace your location."_ Anthony said to me.

"What do you got?" I asked him.

_"The team and I had just found out that Admiral Tarkin has just issued a warrant for your arrest and has even put up a bounty."_ He says to me.

"This night keeps getting better and better." I said to him while Ahsoka is on the look out for any clones or police. "Is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

_"Yeah. The jedi also believe that you broke out Ahsoka and also believe that everyone on Saber Team was involved on the attack on the temple."_ Anthony says.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said on the communicator.

_"The Jedi Counsel is sending Anakin and Master Plo to capture you two. Along with a few dozen clones."_ He adds.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said to him.

_"I'll contact you if I find anything else."_ Anthony said to me before he hung up.

After I finished having my conversation with Anthony, I looked at Ahsoka and said to her, "We need to keep moving."

"What did Anthony say?" She asked as we walked out of ally and into the streets.

"That this night is about to get a lot more interesting." I say to her as we walked through the streets while I explained to her about what is going on.

_(Normal POV)_

After Ahsoka and Adam left the ally, they were unaware that Trickster was on top of a building right next to them and had just listened to everything Adam and Anthony were talking about. Using a device on his left arm, Trickster came up with a device that could listen to secure conversations with out anyone knowing. This device also allowed him to manipulate one of the voices of someone talking to a communicator, just like how a cammando droid could manipulate a clones voice.

Now Trickster had the ability to sound like Anthony, or Adam and call either person. Seeing that his device has worked, an evil smile grows across his tattooed face as he puts on a jedi cloak and follows the young couple.

**Oh boy it looks like Trickster is back everybody. Stay tuned to find out what will happen to Ahsoka and Adam.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone here is the second chapter for today. On the last chapter we found out that Trickster is back and is now following Adam and Ahsoka. What will happen to them now? Let's see. Disney owns Star Wars while I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 23: To Catch A Jedi And A Warrior**

_Corusscant Underworld City: Level 1312 (Adam's POV)_

After Ahsoka and I left the dark alley, I explained to her that Tarkin has put up a warrant for our arrest and a bounty on our heads. I also mentioned about the Jedi Counsel believing that everyone on Saber Team was involved in the explosion at the Jedi Temple. When I finished telling her the news, she was shocked about after all we have done for the Republic, they are easily convinced that we are guilty for crimes we did not commit.

_(Normal POV)_

As the two walked through the streets, the two of them looked around for anything that'll help them not stand out in the crowd. While Adam looks for something to cover his armor, Ahsoka see's a goat-like alien drinking himself to death. She walks over to him and pulls out a piece of food from her pocket and says, "Hey buddy. You hungry"

The goat alien looks at her and takes the food away for her and begins to eat it. Before he finishes the food, he looks at Ahsoka and asks, "What do you want?"

"Your cloak." She says to him.

While Ahsoka is putting on her new cloak, Adam looks around and see's a group of kids playing together. He walks over to them and says, "Hey you kids want to make a little extra money." The kids nod their heads and say yes to them. "Okay here's what I want you to do." Adam says before he explains what he wants the kids to do and before the kids left him in search the item Adam wanted.

A few minutes later the group of kids come back with a large dark blue cloak for Adam. They hand him the cloak and Adam says, "Thanks kids." He then hands them a small bag full of credits before he puts on his cloak and leaves the group of kids.

_(Adam's POV)_

After I putted on my cloak, I walk over to Ahsoka, who is wearing a ark green cloak over her and say, "Nice cloak."

"Thanks." She says with a smile on her face. "You don't look too bad yourself."

I nod at her and say, "Let's see if we can find a train station nearby. It'll help us cover more ground." She nods at me as we start to walk to the nearest train station that'll take us further away from Anakin.

_(Normal POV)_

While Ahsoka and Adam were searching for a train station, Anakin and Master Plo were preparing their troops for the hunt as they flew in two speeders, into the lower levels of the city.

_Train Station (Ahsoka's POV)_

Once we got to the train station, the two of us got on and hoped that maybe our luck had changed. Once the train started to leave the station, the lights on the train began to turn on and off and then the two of us heard two policemen say, "Passes please." I looked at Adam as the policemen began to get closer to us. The both of us thought of getting off at the next stop, and so we got closer to the door. But as the train began to slow down, the doors open and two other officers see us. "It's them! The rogue jedi and her friend!"

"Run!" Adam said to me as we started running through the train with four officers coming after us.

"Stop them!" One of the officers says, before two civilians grab Adam and I.

Adam looks at the male civilian and says, "Sorry about this." He then reverses the man's grip on him and throws the man towards the cops. I did the same thing, only I elbowed he guy, who grabbed me, in the gut and threw him to the side before Adam and I ran through the train and open one of the doors. While the train was still moving the two of us look at the open door and see the four police officers coming after us. Without a second thought, the two of us decided to jump off the train where we land in a nearby train station.

"That wasn't so bad." I say to Adam as we both got up and started walking away.

That is until we heard, "Sir look!"

The two of us turn around and see three other officers. "You got to be kidding me." Adam says before the policemen start to chase us. Once we left the train station the two of us saw elevators nearby. Once we got inside the elevator, the three officers saw us and started firing at us while the doors were closing. However one shot was able to shoot the controls.

"Not good." I said before the elevator began dropping.

_Elevator (Adam's POV)_

As soon as the elevator dropped faster than any other elevator would, I looked inside and saw a young Twi'lek boy, with blue skin, getting scared. "Don't worry! I'll think of something." Ahsoka says to him as she jumps on the roof of the elevator and activatesher lightsaber. "Maybe I can cut a hole in hear."

While she is cutting a hole on the roof, the Twi'lek boy begans to say something to both of us. "What is it kid?" I asked him. The boy then points to a button that stops the elevator. I look at Ahsoka and say "Ahsoka there's a-"

"Hold on Adam! I'm almost through!" She says to me.

"Screw it." I say as I press the button, which stops the elevator a few feet above the ground. Once the elevator stops, Ahsoke let goes of the roof and falls in front of me and the boy.

The boy looks at Ahsoka and points at the button. "I guess I'm not on my game these days." She then reactivates her lightsaber and cuts a hole on the door and uses the force push it out. "Hang on little guy." She says to him while he grabs onto her and the three of us jump out of the elevator. After we hit the ground, Ahsoka places the boy down and sees a blue female Twi'lek close to us. The boy thanks us in his language and runs towards he female. I'm guessing she was his mother.

_City Streets (Ahsoka's POV)_

After Adam and I left the train station, the two of us walked for hours and wounded up in the downtown area of the level we were on. As we walked on the empty streets, I felt a presence I have not felt in a long time. Adam and I turn around and were knocked onto the ground by a mysterious person, wearing a skull-like helmet and carrying two red curved lightsabers.

Adam get's back up and activates his saber and charges at the person, but was thrown onto the ground again. The figure looks at me and says with a robotic voice, "Well well I didn't believe it when I first heard it. But I guess it's true. The senate has put a bounty on your little head." The person deactivates one the lightsabers and presses a button on the side of the helmet, revealing that it was Ventress. "And I'm going to be the one who collects."

"Ventress! It was you wasn't it?! You're the one who blew up the temple! And you framed me!" I said to her while she still had her lightsaber at my throat and took my lightsaber.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She says to me, but doesn't notice Adam standing right behind her with his saber right next to her head.

"Lie to me and I'll cut your head off." He says to her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." She says to him

"Her voice shows no sign of lying." Zeta said to us from Adam's helmet. "She's telling the truth."

"So what are you now?! A bounty hunter!" I say to her.

"Yes and someone who knows how to make easy money." She says to us while she grabs me and get's me on my feet and makes me move. She also looks at Adam and says, "Deactivate your saber or she dies." I feel the anger within Adam when he deactivated his saber and followed me and Ventress.

As we walked through the streets I look at Ventress and said, "You think you could hand me over and get a pat on the shoulder. You're a Separatist criminal and a Sith. They'll have you locked up with us before you say your name."

"I don't have to turn you over to the Jedi." She says to me. "There are other people want you. I'll be able to turn you in whether you're dead or alive."

"Despite that I'm still a jedi." I say to her.

"I believe the other Jedi don't see it that way." She says to me.

"I hate to admit it but you're right." I say to her as we stopped walking. "That's why we're going to need you're help."

"Why would I help you?" She asked us.

"We know that Dooku betrayed you and tried to kill you." Adam says to her. "Whoever set up Ahsoka could be Dooku's new apprentice. You and Ahsoka have fallen for the same path. Both of you were betrayed by your own masters."

"What can you two offer me besides money?" She asked us as she grabbed me by the arm.

"If you help us, I'll speak on your behalf for the crimes you've committed." I say to her. "We can help you become a free person."

"Very well. But if the tide flows against you, don't think I'll forget about the bounty." She says as she hands me my lightsaber.

"And if that happens, I will not hesitate to kill you." Adam says to her.

"I suggest we find somewhere else to discuss this." She says as the three if us look up and see my master and Master Plo fly down in speeders with a dozen clones.

"Time to go." Adam says as the light from the speeder shines on us and we decided to make a run for it. While we ran Ventress activated one of the ray shields on the wall to separate us from them. After the shields were up, I look at my master get off one of the speeders with a few dozen clones behind him and then I look at Ventress and Adam who are right behind me and tell me to run. I turn around and start running with Adam and Ventress.

**Alright everybody we finally meet Ventress. I hope you are enjoying the story so for. See you guys on Chapter 24 for the final chapter for today.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody welcome to the final chapter for today. With Ventress helping Adam and Ahsoka what will happen to the young couple? Let's see and find out. Star Wars is property owned by Disney. For some viewers sake there will be scene that may be strong for some readers.**

**Chapter 24: Set Up**

_City (Normal POV)_

After Anakin saw his padawan leave off with Razor and now Ventress, he looks at his speeder and says, "Send out the probes. I want them found now!" Soon five probes detached themselves from the speeder and flew into the city, searching for his padawan and the two wanted criminals.

While the probe droids were searching for Ahsoka, Adam, and Ventress. The three of them walked into a dark ally where Adam looks at the area and says, "Nice place you got here."

"Not everyone lives above the surface in a temple or wherever you're from Razor." She says to Adam and Ahsoka.

"I guess we'll have to get used to that." Ahsoka says to Ventress.

"Just make the call" She says while Adam tries to establish communication with Anthony, but little does he know that Trickster has been following Adam and Ahsoka since they got off the train station. Once Adam was calling out to Anthony, Trickster activates his device and intercepts the call.

"Patriot are you there?" Adam says, not wanting Ventress to know about he or Anthony's secret identities. But it's useless, Trickster had already found out about that when he heard their first conversation.

Trickster intercepts the call and has the device manipulate his voice to sound like Anthony through the commlink. _"I'm here Razor. What is it?"_ He asks.

"I need to know if you guys have found any clues about who our framer is." Adam says to Anthony, not knowing it is Trickster he is talking to. But the three of them are unaware that a probe droid has spotted them and is sending the information to a squad of clones nearby.

The probe sends the coordinates to their location to the squad of clones. "Their at a holobooth, 12th of G. Level 1312." A clone commander says as he leads his troops to the groups location.

Backat the holobooth, Adam listens to what "Anthony" has to say. _"There's an abandoned warehouse three levels above you. It's where Letta was getting access to the nano-droids."_

"Thanks." Adam says before he hung up his commnicator. Adam walks over to the girls and says, "I got a lead girls." He then explains what he had just heard on his communicator.

But Ventress says to the couple, "It doesn't seem you need my help."

"That's not true, we need to find the warehouse on level 1315." Ahsoka says to her only for them to see a look of curious on Ventress' face.

"You know where it is? Don't you?" Adam askes her.

"Yes I can get you both there." Ventress says to them.

But before anyone of them could say another word, a squad of clones came from the both sides and surround them. "Listen to me!" Ahsoka says to the clones. "We don't want to fight."

But Ventress soon puts on her mask and says to the clones, "I do."

"We're taking you three in!" The clone commander said.

"That's not going to happen!" Adam says to the clone commander while the rest of the clones aim their guns at them and walk towards them.

"We are taking you in!" The cone said.

Ventress pulls out her two lightsabers and activates them. "Let's play!" She says as she lunges at the clones, swinging her lightsabers at them. She then uses her lightsabers to cut every clones blasters.

"Ventress stop!" Adam says while a clone grabs him by the arm, only for him to kick the clone in the chest and punch other clones while Ahsoka threw punches at some other clones. While she was fending off some clones, Ahsoka looked over and see a clone grab Ventress from behind , only for her to scream while she kicked the clone and threw him against a wall while she punched another clone in the face while she swiped him with her feet. Ahsoka also looked at Adam who used his electromagnetic gloves to shock any clone that got near him while he threw his fists into their helmets.

Once every clone was dead, Ventress looks at us and says, "See didn't kill one. It's the new me."

"Come on. Let's go." Ahsoka said to Adam and Ventress before they left the scene to get to the abandon warehouse.

After the group left, the surviving clone commander activates his comlink and contacts one of the Jedi. "Plo Koon we had Commander Tano and Razor, but they escaped with the help of Ventress."

_Warehouse (Adam's POV)_

After escaping the clones, Ventress, Ahsoka, and I were able to get to level 1315 of the city and, after walking through the dark streets four hours, were able to get to the abandon warehouse. "Well there it is." Ventress says to as we look at a building that looked damaged, old, and unfinished. "That's where you're suppose to find this clue." While the three of us were walking towards the building, Ventress looks at us and says, "I've done my part of the bargin, which means you two are on your own from here. But don't forget you two have to speak on my behalf now."

"Agreed." Ahsoka says to Ventress. "Thank's for getting us this far at least." Ventress then nods at us and leaves us.

After Ventress vanished in the shadows, I looked at and said, "Let's see what kind of clue Anthony found us." Then the two us continued to walk into the building.

_Streets (Normal POV Okay everyone here is the scene I warned you about. If you are uncomfortable then skip ahead.)_

After Ventress left Ahsoka and Adam, she walked into a dark ally, and suddenly heard something. She turns around and sees a shadow that looks like Ahsoka. "I thought we decided we were going to part ways." She says while she grabs her lightsaber. But as she looks closer to the shadow, she notices that the shadow is coming from a cat-like creature. The creature looks at Ventress and hisses before it turns around and runs away.

After seeing the cat run away, Ventress turns around and sees Trickster wearing a cloak and smiling at her while before he pulls out a sharp knife, and starts jabbing it in her stomach and then her ribs. While this is happening, Trickster starts laughing manically as he stabs his blade into his helpless victim. "Hehehehehehe ahahahaha HAAAHAHAHA!"

Before Ventress could take out her lightsabers, she's already got more than twenty stab wounds before she collapses to the ground and the blood spills all over the floor before she dies from her wounds. After she is dead, Trickster puts his knife away and removes Ventress' helmet and takes that and her two lightsabers. He also uses his device on his wrist to allow him to temporarily look like Ventress, so that Adam and Ahsoka won't be able to find out who he is.

_Warehouse_

After Adam and Ahsoka went into the abandon building, the two of them splitted up and looked for any sings of clues. After searching the building for a few minutes, Adam looks at Ahsoka and "Did you find anything Ahsoka?"

"Not yet." She says while she looks inside some of the crates in the room she was in.

"How are we suppose to find a clue when we don't know what were looking for?" Adam says to himself while he too is looking around the Warehouse. Unaware to either of them, Trickster, wearing Ventress' mask and carrying her lightsabers, runs into the warehouse and activates the lightsabers while he jumps in the air towards Ahaoka.

"Look out!" Adam says to Ahsoka, just in time to alert her and have her activate her lightsaber and block the attack. But Trickster continues with the attack and starts to swing at Ahsoka while Adam activates his saber and joins the fight. Trickster looks at Adam and starts to block his attacks while he attacks Ahsoka and Adam.

"Ventress! I see you had a change of heart!" Ahsoka says to trickster while Trickster laughs through the helmet, but instead of hearing his laugh, Adam and Ahsoka hear Ventresses evil laugh. Trickster then jumps in the air and grabs a pipe attached to the ceiling and climbs up to the second floor.

Adam and Ahsoka see this and, using the force, Ahsoka jumps onto the second floor, while Adam uses his suits super jump to get to the second floor. After the both of them reach the second floor, they both look around and Ahsoka says, "Why bring us hear?!" She hears no response.

"Answer us Ventress! Why?!" Adam asks while Trickster hides behind a large pipe and lunges behind Adam and strikes at him.

"Adam behind you!" Zeta says before Adam turns around and blocks the attack on him while Ahsoka jumps in and attacks Trickster. But her anger gets the best of her when Trickster is able to block her attack and land a big kick at her chest, sending her flying to a stack of crates.

"Ahsoka!" Adam says, before he starts to throw more aggressive attacks at Trickster. But Trickster is able to dodge his attacks, and throws him with Ahsoka. When the two of them get back on their feet, Trickster runs a plank that led to a third floor and starts to throw barrels at Adam and Ahsoka. They see this and run across the plank while dodging every barrel that cam crashing down at them.

They soon get up on the third floor, and continue attacking Trickster, but are very tired from fighting. And so their attacks on Trickster become very sloppy, and miss Trickster with every attack. However Ahsoka is able to kick him at a nearby pipe, but as she lunges at him and launches an attack on him, Trickster ducks and let's Ahsoka hit the pipe while steam runs through it, and hits Ahsoka in the face, causing her to scream in pain.

"Ahsoka!" Adam says as he rushes over to her aid, allowing Trickster to escape, but not before Trickster pulls out a detonator and activatites it, blowing up a few crates in front of Adam and Ahsoka, sending them flying to the first floor and landing on top of dozens of crates. Outside the warehouse are two police officers who see the explosion happen and they soon alert everyone about the explosion.

When Adam and Ahsoka get back up on their feet, they look at each other and then look at the ceiling, knowing that Trickster or "Ventress" has escaped. But then they soon hear someone else coming in the building and they soon see the same clones they ran into when they were with Ventress. Ahsoka looks at them and then says, "No! Wait stop! This isn't what it looks like!" But the clones ignore her and shoot a stun round on her and knock her out cold.

Adam sees this happen and says to them, "You are making a big mistake!" But soon he was silenced when muliple clones fired stun rounds at him until Adam was out cold.

"We got them sir." The clone commander said to Anakin, who was entering the building. "And look at this. Nano-droids. The same ones that were used to blow up the temple." The clone says as he shows Anakin a crate full of them.

But Anakin ignores that and walks over to Adam and says, "Let's see who's under the helmet." He then pulls off Adam's helmet and see's that Adam is Razor. At first Anakin is shocked about this discovery but soon his heart grows with anger, knowing who is responsible for making Ahsoka look like a criminal. "Get them on the speeder!" Anakin say as the clones begin to drag their bodies out of the building.

_Surface_

"Master Yoda I have Razor and Ahsoka both in custody, and we are on our way to the temple." He says to a hologram of Yoda, Windu and his master.

_"Very good Anakin."_ Windu says to him.

"I've also found out that Razor is actually Adam Amor." After Anakin said that the three masters look at each other in shock.

_"Then it seems that his brother is Patriot and that Senator Bonteri is Guardian."_ Windu says.

"Do you want me to go look for them?" Anakin asks.

_"No. Find them later you will. But now, bring the Adam and Ahsoka to the temple."_ Yoda said to Anakin.

"Yes master." Anakin says as he deactivates the holocomm and looks at Ahsoka and Adam who are still passed out and on their knees next to each other while their heads are close to each other as the speeder flies through the city and the sun rises on a new day.

**Well it looks like Adam and Ahsoka are in a bad situation. What will happen to them now? Comeback tomorrow for three more chapters of Brothers At War.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey what's up everybody. I'm posting these chapters up pretty early because I'm gonna be busy throughout the entire day so here are the newest chapters of Brothers At War. Star Wars is owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 25: The Jedi Trial**

_Jedi Temple (Adam's POV)_

After I was knocked out, back at the warehouse, I woke up in chains next to Ahsoka as we were arriving at the Jedi Temple where I saw Anakin holding my helmet. Once we arrived at the temple, Ahsoka and I were escorted by Anakin and Master Plo. While we were walking through the temple, I saw my students look at me with faces of shock, seeing that their teacher was Razor. They all looked at me where I saw Katooni, Petro, Ganodi and Zatt starring at me. They walked up to me. "Mr. Amor! You're Razor!" They asked me.

"Yes I am." I said to them while Ahsoka and I were being escorted to the Jedi Counsel. I then noticed that they had looks of confused and concerned about their former teacher and friend were being accused of bombing the temple. I had to say something to calm their minds. "Don't worry kids. Everything is going to be alright."

_Jedi Courtroom (Ahsoka's POV)_

After Adam and I arrived outside the Jedi Court Room, where we would be trailed by the Jedi council, the two of us sat down outside the room while Master Plo went inside to prepare for the trial and Anakin stood outside with us, pacing back and forth. I look at him and say, "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry snips. I just don't know what to do." He says to me while Adam stays quiet.

"It's okay. I don't either." I say to him. A few minutes later we get a call, telling us that it is time to enter the courtroom and face the Jedi Council.

_(Normal POV)_

Once Adam, Ahsoka and Anakin got the call, the two lovers, walked in the center of the waiting room where they stood on a platform. The ceiling begins to open as the platform rises and enters a room where the jedi masters are sitting sitting in chairs. Master Yoda speaks first. "Padwan Tano and Adam Amor. Serious charges have levered against the both of you. How plead you two?"

"Not guilty master. I would never take the lives of innocents. The values of the Jedi are sacred to me." Ahsoka says to the masters.

"And I would never kill innocent people either." Adam says to them

"There is evidence to the contrary, Padawan Tano. You were alone when Letta when she died." Master Mundi says to her.

"Someone used the force against her." Ahsoka says.

"Which brings us to Ventress." Master Plo points out. "Can you two explain your association with her?"

"We had a mutual understanding." Adam says to the masters. "We thought she could help us find the real culprit."

"Did she help you acquire the nano-droids when you were apprehended?" Master Windu asks. "The same devices used in the bombing of the Jedi Temple."

"No. We were set up and deceived. As you are being deceived now." Ahsoka says to the jedi masters.

"The question is Padawan Tano. Who is deceiving who?" Windu asked her. "When we have intel saying that Ventress was murdered just a few miles away from the warehouse where you and Adam were captured."

"Ventress is dead?" Adam asks.

"She was found with multiple stab wounds on her chest and ribs." Windu answers his question. He then looks at Ahsoka and says, "There are also signs of your deception Padawan Tano when you failed to report to the Councsel about Adam and Anthony's intentions and activities."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asks Windu and then looks at Ahsoka.

"When you and your brother first arrived at the temple. We had Padawan Tano keep an eye on you two and had her report all of your activities to us." Windu clarifies.

Adam looks at Ahsoka and says, "You spied on us?"

"I'm sorry Adam, I tried to tell you but I couldn't, I was afraid of how you would react." She says to him, trying to explain why she didn't tell him.

"She also kept other secrets from both of us Amor." Windu says to him and then adds, "She also never told us that she is pregnant with twins." The whole room suddenly becomes silent. "When she was arrested we had droids take blood samples from her and they reported that Ahsoka Tano is pregnant with twins." After Windu said that, everyone looked at Ahsoka with shock. Ahsoka felt her heart stop when she realized that everyone knew the truth.

Adam was shocked to hear that he may be the reason why she is pregnant. "You're pregnant?" He asks her.

"I'm so sorry Adam." She says, with tears forming in her eyes. "I was going to tell you." She then looks down at her master and sees a look of shock.

"Reached to a decision, we have." Master Yoda says to them.

Windu then says the verdict. "We have decided that Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Teacher Adam Amor have committed sedition against the republic. And thus you two will be expelled from the Jedi Order."

"You can't do this!" Anakin says to them but is blocked by two jedi gaurds.

Adam looks down and sees Anakin and then looks at the masters and says, "You know this is a mistake and you fucking know it!"

The platform begins to descend and Master Mundi then says, "Ahsoka Tano, your padawan status will be stripped from you and Adam Amor, your teaching profession will be taken and you two will forfeit all ranks and privileges within the Grand Republic Army. You two will be turned over to the Republic Court to await your trial. And whatever punishment they will set for the both of you. Henceforth you two are banned from the Jedi Order." A guard walks behind Ahsoka and rips her padawan braids away from her head.

Adam then looks at the jedi masters and says, "This order is broken!" He then looks at Anakin who is looking at Ahsoka and Anakin then turns towards Adam and has a look of anger towards him.

"Take them away!" Windu says while the guards are taking Adam and Ahsoka.

_Jedi Temple: Outside_

After Adam and Ahsoka were banned from the jedi, They were escorted by jedi guards and were taken to a squad of clones where they would take them to the Republic Prison. As they got closer to the clones, the clones aim their guns at Adam and Ahsoka. "You want to shoot me?! Then shoot me!" Adam said to them.

The clones then grab Ahsoka and take her to a speeder. "Adam!" She says to him, struggling to be with him while the clones took her away.

"Ahsoka!" He says as he too struggles to be with her. But once the clones took her to a speeder, he looks at the clones and says, "I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!" The clones then set their guns to stun and shot Adam, knocking him out cold.

**Whoa. Pretty intense scene for Adam and Ahsoka right now. What will their friends do about it now? Stick around and let's find out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay everyone here is the twenty-sixth chapter of Brothers At War. A lot of stuff was exposed in the last chapter. What will everyone else think about it? Let's find out. I want to let you guys know that these next few chapters were inspired from Christopher Nolan's movie, The Dark Knight so all rights go to him. Also Disney owns Star Wars. **

**Chapter 26: The Hunt Contiues**

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

After the team and I heard the Jedi Council expel Adam and Ahsoka, through Adam's suit. We were all surprised to hear that Ahsoka was pregnant and that the two of them were being taken to the Republic Prison where they would be trial by the Republic Court. After the Jedi Trial was over, I immediately got my suit strapped on and walked toward a nearby _Ghost_ and started up the engine. Before I left the warehouse, Barriss walks over to me and asks, "Anthony where are you going?"

"To find the man who did this!" I say to her.

"You know who it is?" She asks.

"No." I say to her. "But I think I have an idea."

Jason, Lux and Fixer walk over to me, where Jason says, "I'm going with you."

"No. You need to stay here and track down Trickster." I say to him.

"You think Trickster is the person who framed Ahsoka and Adam?" Lux asked.

I nod at him and then Jason asks, "Well if Trickster did do this, then how are we suppose to find him? We don't even know where he is."

"I think I have just the tool to find him." Fixer says as he leads all of us to a room where there were hundreds of small screens.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"I've been working on this for some time now." Fixer says. "But I was hoping that we would never have to use this."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Every one of these screens is showing what every security sees." He says. "All you need to do is to type up a location and the computer will hack into every camera within the area."

"I need you to help me find this man Fixer." I say to him.

"I'll help you too." Lux said as I nodded at him for his decision.

I then look at Jason and Barriss and say, "Barriss I need you and Jason to be ready for anything. I'm afraid that Trickster is planning something." After I gave everyone their jobs I walk back to the _Ghost_ and leave the warehouse. As I drove through the city, I had another job for someone. "Theta."

"Yes sir." He said inside my helmet.

"I need you intercept every call and try to locate any call that is coming from Trickster. You think you can do that?" I asked him.

"I'll try my very best." He says to me as I continue to drive through the city.

_Republic Prison: Ahsoka's Cell (Ahsoka's POV)_

After Adam and I were separated, the clones took me to a cell where I sat on my bed for hours. I do not know where Adam is but I know that the clones said that he is a special cell where they hold dangerous criminals. As I sat on my bed, wondering about Adam and how he felt when he found out about me being pregnant, Anakin and Senator Amidala walked in my cell. They both walk towards me and Anakin says, "Padme is here to represent you and Adam."

"I will do my best to prove you and Adam's innocence Ahsoka." She says to me.

"I am certain that the person behind this is still out there." I say to them. "It doesn't make sense, Ventress was still alive when she fought Adam and I when we were at the warehouse, yet the Counsel says that they found her body outside the warehouse after we were captured."

"I'll talk to the Chancellor to see if I can persuade him to your defense." Anakin said as he was walking out of the cell.

After he left, Padme walks over to me and says, "Until we hear from Anakin, let's work on your defense."

I sigh and say to her, "Forgive me if I'm not optimistic. I thought I was part of that order, but everyone except Anakin and Adam has abandoned me. I'm not holding up hope that the Senate will treat me any better."

Padme looks at me and asks, "Do you love Adam?"

"I do love him but I'm not sure he'll still love me when the babies come." I say to her.

"If he truly loves you then he will not leave you and your children." She says which brightens me up as we start to work together on our defense.

_(Normal POV)_

After Anakin left Ahsoka's cell, he decided before he went to talk to the Chancellor, he would pay Adam a visit. As he walked through the prison, searching for Adam's cell he sees two clones standing outside a cell. He figured that this was where Adam was being held. He walks to the clones and says, "Trooper I need you to open the cell."

"Yes sir." The clone says as the ray shields deactivate and Anakin walks into the cell with the two clones.

_Adam's Cell (Adam's POV)_

After I arrived at the prison, the clones took off my armor and threw me in a cell wher I waited for hours, wondering about Ahsoka. When I saw the ray shields deactivate, I saw Anakin and two clones walk inside my cell. I look at them where Anakin says, "Handcuff him to the wall." The two clone then walk over to me and push me against a wall where there were handcuffs for my hands and feet. I struggled to set myself from their grip but one of the clones used their gun to hit me in the gut. After feeling a large amount of pain in my gut, the clones handcuffed me to the wall.

After I was handcuffed, Anakin looks at the clones and says, "Leave us." The clones do what he says and left the room. After the clones left, Anakin paces back and forth and breaths fast as he punches me in the face out of anger. As I was recovering from the punch he begins to punch me in the face a few more times before he says, "Everything was going so well with Ahsoka, until you showed up." He then punches me in the face a couple more times and then adds, "She would have been promoted to a Jedi Knight and would still be in the order if you have not gotten her pregnant." He then punches me again in the face and in my chest and ribs.

After being hit so many times in the face, I struggled to say a word. I then said, "I loved her."

"You got her expelled." He says as he uses his robotic hand to beat me. "Now I'll have to try to convince the Chancellor to give her a lighter punishment." He then gets even more angry and punches me even harder.

With my face all banged up, with many bruises on my face and body and blood coming out of my nose and mouth, I look at Anakin and ask, "What would Ahsoka think… if she saw you like this?"

"She'd be afraid of me. But if I've been like this when you and your brother first walked into the temple, she'd still be in the order, and not pregnant." He says to me and then grabs my hair and says, "But if she dies, I'm going to make sure the last days of your life are a living hell."

"I've never begged for my life before and I won't start." I said to him. "I'm never gonna beg for you." This angers him and he continues to beat me until he finally stops and deactivates the handcuffs and I fall onto the cold floor and watch Anakin leave the cell.

**Damn. It looks like someone is pretty mad right now. So will Anthony find Trickster before it's too late. Stay tuned for the final chapter for today.**


	27. Chapter 27

**What's up everybody. Here is the last chapter for today. On the last chapter Adam took quiet a beating from Anakin. So will Anthony find Trickster. Let's see. As I mentioned on the last chapter, these next few chapters were inspired by Christopher Nolan's movie The Dark Knight so all rights go to him as well as Disney owning Star Wars. Alright enough with that let's get started.**

**Chapter 27: The Republic In Danger**

_Abandon Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

After I left the warehouse, I drove down to the abandon warehouse where the masters said they captured Adam and Ahsoka. Once I got to the warehouse I walked inside to see if I could find any clues to where Trickster went, after Anakin and the clones arrived. After I searched the warehouse for about thirty minutes, I got a call from Barriss. "What is it Barriss?"

_"Anthony, have you found anything at the warehouse?"_ She asked me through my communicator.

"No. I haven't found anything." I said to her. "Have you guys located Trickster?"

_"No we're still trying to locate him."_ She said to me while I continued searching the warehouse.

"Okay contact me when-" I stopped in the middile of my sentence when I found a drop of blood on the floor. "Hold on I think I may have found something." I hung up on Barriss and pulled out a scanner and put it over the drop of blood. Once the device finished scanning the blood, it showed a picture of a white man long brown hair. "Theta pull up a picture of Trickster and scan both of these picture."

"Yes sir." He said as he scanned both pictures inside my helmet. "The pictures match."

"Then that means that this is Trickster's blood." I said. After I found out that the this was Trickster's blood, I started to walk around the warehouse and realized something, the nano-droids that the clones discovered when they captured Adam and Ahsoka were gone. "What the? What happen to the nano-droids?"

"Perhaps the clones took them when Adam and Ahsoka were captured." Theta said.

"Yeah. Theta do you think you can track the nano-droids?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said as a small map popped inside my helmet and traced the nano-droids. "That's weird, it says that the droids were taken to the Republic Court."

"That doesn't make any sense why would the clones take them to the Republic Court if-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and said, "Theta contact the team and tell them to head down to the court!"

_Warehouse (Barriss' POV)_

While Anthony was searching the abandon warehouse on Level 1315, Jason, Lux, Fixer and I were on the computers to locate Trickster. I looked around and saw Jason and Lux helping Fixer monitor the security cameras, I was getting a call from Anthony, "Anthony what is it?"

_"Barriss get Jason and get down to the court right now!"_ He said to me.

"What? What is it?!" I asked him as I put Anthony on speaker for everyone to hear.

_"Trickster has sent the nano-droids to the court! He's gonna blow up everyone attending Adam and Ahsoka's trial!"_ He frantically said.

Before I hung up, Lux spotted something on the monitors. "Guys I just spotted Trickster! He's on the rooftop of a tower a few miles away from the court!"

"Did you get that Anthony?!" I asked him.

_"I got it!"_ He said to me. _"You and Jason go down to the court to locate the bomb! I'll go after Trickster!"_ After he said that he hung up.

I looked at Jason and said, "Jason let's head down to the court!"

"Got it!" He said as he grabbed his lightsabers and the two of us got in one of the _Prowlers_ and drove down to the court.

_Republic Court (Ahsoka's POV)_

When I found out the trial was about to begin, my hands were handcuffed and I was escorted to the court by two clones where I saw a Senator Amidala standing on a platform. I walked over to a small platform that was hovering in front of me where it took me to the center of the room. As I stood in the center of the court I looked around and saw the my master and the rest of the council sitting next to jury and saw the Chancellor standing in a large booth in front of me.

I looked across the court where I saw a door open and saw Adam being escorted by a few clones and was handcuffed as well. When he stepped onto the small platform and came closer to me, I saw that his face was beaten to a pulp and saw dried blood on his face along with bruises all over his face. I looked at him in shock and asked him, "Adam what happened to you?!"

"It's nothing… I'll tell you later." He said to me with exhaustion. When the court was about to begin, we saw Admiral Tarkin enter the court and stood next to Adam.

"All rise." The Chancellor said as everyone rose before the trial started. "Ahsoka Tano and Adam Amor, you two have been trailed for sedition against the Republic. This court will decide your fate." The Chancellor then looks at Tarkin and says, "Admiral Tarkin you may begin your argument."

Admiral Tarkin first looks at Adam and I and then looks to the Chancellor and the Jury and says, "Padawan Tano and Adam Amor, the clues to the bombing of the Jedi Temple, point out that you two are the ones responsible for the attack. And once you found out that your allies were going to turn you in, you eliminated them both. I say that the penalty of the court should be brought down upon you two, including the penalty of death." Once he said that, Adam and I looked at him and realized that the court may favor his decision, unless our friends find the true culprit and bring him down to the court before the Chancellor and the jury decided our fate.

**Alright folks that is it for today. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm in a rush right now so I'll see you guys tomorrow with more new chapters. See you guys tomorrow.**


	28. Chapter 28

**What's up everybody and welcome to the final three chapters of Brothers At War.I just realize that we are now reaching the end and this is the last day I will upload new chapters on Brothers At War. So without any more interruptions here are the final chapters. Star Wars is property owned by Disney while The Dark Knight is owned by Christopher Nolan.  
**

**Chapter 28: Anthony vs. Trickster**

_Tower (Anthony's POV)_

After Barriss told me that Trickster was located on top of a tower, a few miles away from the court, I drove down to the building where I said to Theta, "Theta I want a full scan of building."

"Of course sir." He said to me as a I pulled out a holocomm and a hologram of the tower appeared. "The bottom half of the tower seems unguarded but as you get to the higher levels, your going to see more guards and Trickster is located on the top."

"It looks like we're going to have to fight our way through this." I said to him. "I just hope the Barriss and Jason can get to the nano-droids before Trickster detonates them."

_Court (Barriss' POV)_

When Anthony told us that Trickster plans to blow up the court, Jason and I went down to the court to find the bomb and disarm it before it detonates. As we arrived at the front entrance to the court, the two of us got off a _Prowler_ and ran towards the court where we were stopped by a clone who was standing guard and said, "Hold it right there Commander Offee. I'm afraid I can not let you two both in."

I looked at the clone and said, "You have to let us in! Everyone is in grave danger!"

"What are you talking about?!" The clone asked.

"Trickster has sent nano-droids inside the building to blow up everyone who is attending Ahsoka Tano's and Adam Amor's trial!" Jason said to him.

The clone then stepped aside and said, "Get in and find that bomb before it goes off!" The two of us nodded at him as we entered the building and went searching for the bomb.

As we ran through the hallways, I contacted Lux and Fixer to have them assist us in locating the bomb. "Lux! Fixer! I need you two to help us locate the bomb!"

_"Got it!"_ Lux said to me.

_"The bomb seems to be located below the courtroom where Adam and Ahsoka are being trialed! But you got ten minutes before it goes off!"_ Fixer said to me as Jason and I now ran to the lower levels of the building.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

As our trial continued, Padme did her best to defend Adam and I. "Ahsoka says, that Letta was strangled to death by the force. Why would she kill her with a method that is tied to her. And Adam only came to Ahsoka's aid to protect her from clones that were firing real bullets instead of stun bullets. I speak before everyone saying that someone may be responsible for the murder and that you are prosecuting the wrong people." She says to the court.

After she made her statement Admiral Tarkin claps for her and says, "Well said Senator Amidala. However if they are innocent, then why did they murder Assaj Ventress."

Adam looks at Tarkin and says, "Ventress was found killed after the clones arrested us. We have our team searching for the real murderer!"

Tarkin looks at him and asks, "And where are your friends?! For all we know they could be in on this too!"

"We've helped the Republic many times!" I said to Tarkin and the Court. "That's all we've done is to try to save and protect people! Including you Tarkin! Our friends are finding the real murder!"

After I made my point, Tarkin points his finger at me and says, "Then maybe they should be looking at you two."

_Tower (Anthony's POV)_

As I fought dozens of guards on every floor, trying to reach Trickster before he could activate the droids, I look around and see more guards coming at me. As they approach me and aim their guns, I throw a smoke grenade at them and a puff of white smoke begins to appear. With the smoke distracting them I start to take out one guard at a time and throw punches at their faces and ribs while I disarm them and use their guns to take out some of them. With the smoke beginning to fade away, I say to Theta, "At this rate we'll never reach Trickster in time."

"I have an idea sir." He said to me,

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Head over to that open elevator." He said to me as I looked around and saw an open elevator. I got in and then he added, "Look up and open the emergency hatch on the elevator." I did what he said and opened the hatch and got on top of the elevator. I then started to see what he was thinking. Using a grappling hook that was bolted onto my suit, I fired it at the roof of the building and let it pull me up to where Trickster was located.

_Court (Barriss' POV)_

After Jason and I reached the room that was below the courtroom, Jason and I walked in and saw dozen's of crates. We walked in and started opening every crate where we saw that there were barrels full of nano-droids and we soon found a barrel that had a timer on it, where it said that we had six minutes. I look at Jason and say, "Jason I need you to disarm the bomb!"

"What?! Me?!" He asked.

"You're the one in the entire team with the most training in disarming bombs." I said to him as he looked at the timer and saw dozens of wires attached to the barrel.

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay."

_Tower (Anthony's POV)_

After I reached the roof of the tower I started to walk around the roof where I saw Trickster wearing his black trench coat and standing next to three gaurds. Trickster looks at me and says, "Nice of you to join us Anthony." He says to me as I realize he knows my identity. "You're just in time to watch the show begin."

I walk towards him and say, "Where's the detonator?!"

He then looks at his three gaurds and says, "Kill him." The three gaurds then start to shoot at me with their guns. I dodge every bullet fired and hide behind a crate where I pull out a stun grenade and roll it towards the guards feet. While they were firing at me the grenade goes off and the guards are soon electrocuted and passed out. When I knew the guards were taken care of I look round and see that Trickster is gone.

That is until I turn around and see him hit me in the face with a metal bar, causing me to get knocked down and loose my helmet. As soon as I fell down, Trickster jumps on top of me and tries to stab my eye with his knife. Using all of my strength I was able to throw him off of me and was also able to get the knife away from him. But soon he started to throw punches and kicks at me. But I was able to block and parry every one of his moves and cause him to fall on down onto the ground.

Now it was my turn to beat his face. As I jumped on him to punch him in the face he grabs his knife and stabs me in the right shoulder. Thanks to my armor, the knife wasn't able to penetrate my skin, but I was still in shock seeing the blade in my right shoulder. Once I removed the blade from my shoulder, Trickster get's up and hits me with the metal bar and knocks me down and locks me in a position. As I struggle to free myself, Trickster looks at me and says, "We really should stop fighting. Otherwise we'll miss the fireworks."

"There won't be any fireworks!" I said to him.

"And here we…go!" He said to me.

_Court (Barriss' POV)_

"Done!" Jason said to me after he disarmed the bomb. "And with plenty of time to spare." I was so relieved to see that Jason was successfully to disarm the bomb and with only three minutes to left on the timer.

_Tower (Anthony's POV)_

When Trickster realized that the bomb didn't go off, he looks at the Republic Court, and I say to him, "Looks like your fireworks were cancelled."

"If you want things done right you got to everything yourself. Don't we!" He said to me as he pulled out the detonator to the bomb, "That's okay I came prepared. It's funny world we live in. Looks like the show is about to begin."

"I don't think so!" I said to him as I kneed him in the nuts and ripped the detonator from his hand while I threw him off the building. As he fell through the sky, I immediately shot my grappling hook at him before it was too late. As the hook stopped him from falling, I screamed in pain, having all of his weight pulling my arm.

After I got him back up on the roof, I looked at him and said, "You're not getting away that easily." I then got threw away from the ledge of the roof and wrapped the grappling hook around his arms and said, "You're coming with me."

_Court (Ahsoka's POV)_

After both Padme and Tarkin finished arguing, it was now up to the jury to decide me and Adam's fate. A member of the jury stood up and said to the court, "The member's of the jury have reached a decision."

Adam and I then look at the Chancellor stand up and say, "Ahsoka Tano and Adam Amor. By an overwhelming amount of votes the court has decided-" The Chancellor was soon cut off.

"Wait!" We all turned around and saw Anthony walk into the court with a squad of clones behind him.

"I hope you have a good reason of interrupting the trial young man." The Chancellor said to Anthony.

"I have brought you the real murder!" Anthony said as he walked into the group and said, "The real murder is Trickster!" Anthony then grabbed Trickster and threw him onto the platform. Adam and I looked at Anthony stand by Trickster as he put Trickster on his knees, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Tell them what you told me!" Anthony aggressively said.

Trickster looks at the court with an evil smile and says, "Yes it was me! I was the one who framed Ahsoka and Adam. I killed all those people to prove a point. To give everyone a good look at the real Jedi and all the heroic things they've done for the Republic. I was able to use this chaos to frame one of the most trusted padawans in the Jedi Order and I got the jedi and the Republic to believe that she had gone rogue. It wasn't hard. See madness, as you know, is… like gravity. All it takes is a little push!" After he said that, Trickster just laughs manically as the Chancellor orders the clones to take him away, and releases Adam and Ahsoka.

**Okay everyone that is the end of this chapter. Stick around to see what will happen to Ahsoka and Adam. If you like the story then please leave a comment. I also want to mention that this is the final chapter that was inspired by The Dark Knight. See you guys on Chapter 29.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey what's up everybody. Here is Chapter 29 of Brothers At War. With both Ahsoka and Adam finally proven innocent, what will happen to them and the Jedi Order? Disney owns Star Wars while I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 29: Saying Goodbye**

_Jedi Council Chamber (Ahsoka's POV)_

After Adam and I were free from our charges, Anthony went back to the warehouse while Barriss and Jason went with Adam and I back to the temple where me we met with the Jedi Counci. "You have our apologies Ahsoka. The Counsel was wrong to acuse you." Master Plo said to me.

Master Windu then looks at Adam and says, "And you, Adam, have our apolo-" Master Windu is then cut off by Adam.

"Stop right there Windu. I don't need your apology or anyone else's apology. If you think that if you can apologize to me and offer me my job and ranks back, think again. I'm done." Adam says to the masters and walks away from the masters.

"I quit too." Barriss said.

"If they go then I'm going too." Jason says.

After Adam left the council chamber, I looked at the council and said, "And the same goes for me too." I then walked out of the council chamber with Adam, Barriss, and Jason, leaving all the Jedi Masters with shocked faces.

_Classroom (Adam's POV)_

After I left the council chamber, the four of us went over to the classroom, where we saw Katooni, Petro, Zatt, and Ganodi, waiting outside the room. I look at them and say, "Hey guys."

They all looked at me with a sad look on their faces. Petro comes up to me and asks, "Is it true? Are you four really leaving the order?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes it is true. Ahsoka, Barriss, Jason and I think that the order is too overrated for us and that we've decided to leave."

"We'll come with you." Katooni said.

"No you need to stay here. You guys are still young and you have your whole lives ahead of you." I said to them as I started packing all my belongings inside my office, including the cube Anthony and I found a long time ago.

"He's right." Ahsoka says to them. "You guys are too young to make that decision."

"You need to stay here and continue your training." Barriss says to them.

Jason then steps in and says, "And be better than we were."

After we finished telling them that, all four of the younglings began to cry and hug us. Zatt runs over to Jason while Petro hugs Barriss and Katooni cries into Ahsoka's arms and I calmed down Ganodi.

"I'll miss you guys." I say to them as tears begin to form in all of our eyes. Once all the youngling stopped crying, I look at them and say, "You four were my greatest students. Don't forget the lessons I've taught you."

"Yes Mr. Amor." They all say to me.

Since I knew that I was no longer their teacher, I say, "Call me Adam." I then take a deep breath and say to them, "Good-bye."

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

After I came back to the warehouse, I realized how easily the Republic could betray some of their most trusted allies. I knew that there was something I had to do. As Fixer and Lux walked over to me, to congratulate me, I look at them and say, "Hey guys there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Lux asked.

"I'm done." I say to them.

"What do you mean 'done'?" Fixer asked.

"I'm done doing working for Saber Team." I say to them.

"Why?" Fixer asks.

"Before we left the court. All of us agreed that we're done serving the Republic and we're shutting down Saber Team." I explained.

"Well I knew this day would come...so I quit too." Lux said.

"Well I can't say I blame you guys. You've been through more than enough than anyone can go through." Fixer says to me.

"I guess this means we'll have to return everything to you." I said to him.

"No." He says. "Keep them. Keep the suits, the _Nightstalker_, the_ Prowlers_, the weapons, and Zeta and Theta. Consider them as a good-bye gift."

"Thank you." I said to him as Lux and I started loading up the _Nightstalker_. Once everything was loaded up the two of us look at Fox and say, "Good-bye Fixer."

_Jedi Temple: Outside (Ahsoka's POV)_

After we left the classroom, Adam contacted Anthony to go to the apartment and have him and Lux pack up everything before the two of them decided to pick up the four of us. As we were leaving the temple, I heard someone call out "Ashoka wait!" I turn around and see it is Anakin running towards me. "Ahsoka I need to talk to you!" He then catches up to us and asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"The Counsel didn't trust me. So how can I trust them?" I say to him.

"What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you." He says to me.

"I know you did Anakin. But this isn't about you. The Counsel won't accept me because I'm pregnant. I can't stay here any more." I say to him.

"The Jedi Order is your life." Anakin says to me. "You can't just throw it away like this."

"Maybe I am." I say as I look at my friends and then look back at Anakin. I then say, "But being Adam's wife and the mother of my children is my life now. Please Anakin. This is something I have to do on my own."

"I know what you mean." He says.

"I know." I say to him and finally say, "Good-bye Anakin."

After I left him Adam looks at me and says, "Hey...are you going to be okay?"

I smile at him and say, "I am now."

"Good." Adam says to me. "Because I've always wanted to do this in public." Adam pulls me close and kisses me on the lips.

"I've waited so long to do that." I say to him.

After we finished kissing, Jason looks at us and says, "So what do we do now?"

After Jason asked his question, Adam looked at every one of us and said, "Well since none of us have a place to live, I say we should find a place to call home."

Barriss then speaks up. "We can move into the lake house Anthony and I went to on Naboo. There's plenty of room for all of us. And it's next to a small town where there are shops, and a school."

"I think that sounds perfect." Adam says to Barriss and then looks at me and asks, "What do you think Ahsoka."

"I think it's the perfect place to raise the kids." I say to him as we look into the sky and see the _Nightstalker _fly towards the Jedi Temple.

**Okay everyone that is it for this chapter. With Saber Team shut down and everyone out of the Jedi Order what will their new lives be now? Stay tuned to see what the final chapter will be about.**


	30. Epilogue

**Alright everyone what is going on and welcome to the final chapter of Brothers At War. With everyone out of the Jedi Order and with Saber Team shut down what will everyone new lives be like? Star Wars is Property owned by Disney. Okay everyone here is the last chapter.**

**Epilogue: New Life On Naboo**

_Naboo Lake House: Three Months Later (Adam's POV)_

A few months have passed after all of us decided to shut down Saber Team and leave the Jedi Order. Annd after my face recovered, all one us moved into a lake house Anthony and Barriss went to on their honeymoon,and thanks to the money Lux earned in his job as a Junior Senator, we had some money to buy the house.

The house had four regular bedrooms, and two master bedrooms. All of us agreed that Ahsoka, Barriss, Anthony and I would take the master bedrooms, while Jason and Lux took two of the other rooms and we decided to use the two remaining rooms for the kids. Because we needed to find a place to keep the all the vehicles, equipment, and the suits we had an underground lab, medical room, armory, and hangar bay installed beneath the lake house.

Since we were finished working for the Republic Army, the boys and I decided to open up a speeder repair shop to earn some money, while the girls stayed at the house. And sometimes when we have free time, Anthony and I will think of ways of how to get us back to Earth, but without the technology from Fixer's warehouse, this may take some time.

_(Ahsoka's POV)_

While the guys were at the shop working, Barriss and I were at the house talking about many things while we did the clothes. "So Ahsoka have you and Adam decided on what you are going to name the kids?" Barriss asked.

"We've been thinking about that lately and we've decided that if we're having two boys, we're going to name them David and Adam." I said to her. When Adam and I were thinking about names for the boys, Adam wanted to name one of them David while I wanted one of them to be named after him. "But if we have two girls, Adam wants to name one after his sister, Victoria and I want to name one Alexis."

"What if you have a boy and a girl?" Barriss asked.

"Then we'll have the boy be David Adam Amor and the girl be Alexis Victoria Amor." I said to her. As we were folding the clothes I felt a small amount of pain in my stomach. I ached a little bit, and placed my hand on my stomach.

"Ahsoka are you okay?!" Barriss asked me as she comforted me.

"I'm fine, it's just the kids." I said to her as I sat down on a nearby bed. "Their kicking around like crazy." I said to her. "I can't wait for these kids to get out of me. For the past few months they've been kicking around and I've been having weird food cravings every now and then."

"Just wait for a few more months and it'll be over." She said to me. After I was calmed down, I forgot about the pain and continued talking to Barriss.

_Lab: A Few Hours Later (Adam's POV)_

A few hours after my shift ended at the repair shop, I went down to the lab just to go down there and relax. I don't know why I usually go down there, maybe it's because I go down to the lab just to look at the suits and remember all the adventures we all had when we were still working for the Jedi and Republic. But then they also reminded me why the team and I retired. All the pain and death we saw when we went on missions and the betrayal we went through when Trickster framed us.

And then it got me thinking about something. I realized that the Jedi, Senate, and even Trickster were right about something. If a Jedi could fall to the dark side so easily then the there would be death and destruction. I then took out Zeta's chip from my pocket and inserted her in the labs main computer. "Zeta I need you to open a new file and call it, 'Protocol Rogue'." I said to her.

"Yes Adam." She said to me as a small hologram of her appeared on the computer. "Should I put this on the main desktop?"

"No let's keep this on one of my personal files." I said to her, not wanting anyone to see this file.

"Very well then." She said to me and then asked, "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah." I said to her. "Do we still have the files of the members of the Jedi Counsel, and their padawans?"

"Yes." She said as she pulled up files on the screen.

"Good. I also need you to pull up every file of every weapon we have right now." I said to her.

"Mind telling what you're doing?" She asked while she pulled up more files on the screen.

"Remember when everyone believed that Ahsoka as the rogue Jedi and that she was responsible for attacking the temple?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Well this made me see something. If a Jedi went rogue and turned to the dark side we need to be ready if that happens." I said to her.

"So you're making plans on how to kill them?" Zeta asked.

"Yes and no." I said, which confused her. "These plans are only for neutralizing rogue Jedi but if the situation is too much to handle, then we'll have to resolve to use lethal force to terminate them."

"I know what Trickster did was crazy but I think you're being over dramatic." She said to me.

"The Jedi and Sith are the most powerful beings in the galaxy." I said to her. "If we can't see the potential danger of this, then we're all dead." After I said that Zeta looks at me and nods.

After she agreed with me, I started typing up plans on how take out different members of Jedi Counsel including: Master Windu, Master Fisto, Master Shakti, Master Plo, Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker.

**Alright everyone that is it for Brothers At War. Well it looks like this war is far from over. Shout out to those who followed this story and added this story to their favorites. See you guys tomorrow for the final installment of the Amor Brothers series.**


End file.
